Transformers Prime - Shadow Hunters
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: a group of six unknown signals appeared during the night and the autobots rushed to investigate and what they found could change not only their lives, but also their war. ArceexJack, MikoxBuklhead DISCOUNTINUED, WILL BE DELETED
1. Chapter 1: unknown

I don't own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me

Story starts after episode Convoy

 **Third person POV:**

Autobot base Omega One:

Location: Jasper, Nevada; time: night, Saturday

The autobots medic Ratchet is working on his terminal, when some strange energy signals came to the screen, hoping that they were of autobot origin; he called the others back from their patrols

"Everyone come in" he called through the comlink

"We are hearing you Ratchet" the deep and wise voice of Optimus Prime came through the comlink

"I have just received several unknown signals, I don't know if it's of autobot or decepticon origin, but either way it's better that you all go to these locations, no doubt the decepticons have received these signals as well" the medic explained the situation

"Understood, sent the ground bridge" "I will teleport you to the nearest one and this is the strongest signal of them all" And the vortex of green and blue light appeared in front of the autobots "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said transforming as they approaches the portal and entered one after another

Meanwhile somewhere in the sky at the decepticon warship The Nemesis

"What have you found Soundwave?" asked Starscream walking to him

Soundwave pressed a few buttons and a map came to the screen of the ship a map with the location of several unknown signals, which the strongest was the nearest of their position

"Hmmm, it seems to be something very powerful yet unknown" Starscream spoke as if he was the first one to notice "My loyal decepticons, it appears that something great came to this miserable planet, go there…" he pointed to the strongest "…and bring it back to me" All the soldiers left the bridge leaving only Starscream and Soundwave.

Soundwave approaches Starscream

"What? What you want?" Starscream asked looking to the silent faceless con

He then pointed to the strong signal and approaches the screen showing that a ground bridge was opening

"The autobots!" Starscream hissed "They won't get that, whatever it is!"

"They won't get that, whatever it is" Soundwave replayed Starscream words "and bring it back to me" showing Starscream face

"What? Are you implying that I was going to stand here, letting the soldiers get that?" Starscream asked and Soundwave nodded "Fine, I was going to get it personally anyway" and Starscream ran through the door to the hangar and flew to the ground. As he arrived, he founded Optimus and the other autobots standing in front on his troops

"Well look who's here?" Bulkhead asked sarcastically to the others

"Starscream, stand back" Optimus said with authority

"And who will make me Prime?" Starscream mocked the prime "I have an army at my side and what you have?" he asked showing the multiple decepticons behind him "Just three autobots, nothing more"

"Well, how about the source of the signal?"

Someone asked, making everyone look at all directions confuse until they all heard some rattling coming from the bushes and a human kid, a boy, appearing to have twelve year old, wearing navy blue jeans, a white-grey T-shirt with some machines painted and a grey black-jacket with blue highlights that resemble cogs, came out standing between the autobots and the decepticons

All looked at the kid and both sides looked shocked with the revelation

"Soundwave give me the exact location of the signal" Starscream ordered through the comlink and then he looked at a device he brought that was pointing towards the human kid "Soundwave stop playing around, and give me the location"

"Soundwave stop playing around, and give me the location" Soundwave repeated

"What? this human is the source?" Starscream asked not believing and not wanting to

"This human is the source" Soundwave answered with Starscream recorded voice and both sides looked at each other and to the kid

 **? POV: before both autobots and decepticons arriving at the signal's location**

I saw the portal opening letting me see the ground that was getting near, unfortunately I couldn't avoid the crash, but could make it less painful, so I switched to my Tricera-tank form (kind of armor I can create from my body) and covered my face, after the crash I switched back to my normal self

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KEEP TELLING Y-" I yelled at my friends while getting up; but when I turned to see, they weren't there. 'Alright, alright, calm down, you're not alone and this is certainly-'

Before I could continue my thoughts a green and blue vortex came out of nowhere, I hide myself in the bushes and looked at the vortex, then a red and blue truck, a green SUV, a yellow Camaro with black highlights and a blue navy motorbike came across transforming themselves into giant robots

'Where am I now? A universe where the humans are robots that change into vehicles?'

"Optimus, I don't see anything, are sure we're at exact location? And why should we worry it's probably a bug in the base's computer again" the now big and green robot asked to the red and blue

"Bulkhead, we are at the right location, there's no way to deny about it" said the blue navy robot 'why it sounds and looks like a girl?'

Then the yellow robot made sounds of beeping, which I didn't understood, and he showed some device and handed to 'Optimus'

"You two are right, sorry Bee" he looked to the yellow one, then to the navy blue one "sorry Arcee"

"Search for the source of the signal" Optimus ordered while looking to the device

'Signal? What are they-' I thought and realized something: I forgot that my body generates energy "Scrap!" I whistled but saw some jets approaching and transforming into other cybertronians 'are they with Optimus and the others?'

"Cons!" Bulkhead stated while changing his hands into cannons

Then another jet came down and transformed into a slender con

"Well look who's here?" Bulkhead asked sarcastically to the others

"Starscream, stand back" Optimus said with authority

"And who will make me Prime?" Starscream mocked Optimus "I have an army at my side and what you have?" he asked showing the multiple cons behind him "Just three autobots, nothing more"

'Cons? autobots? I don't what they are, but I can see the darkness emanating from the cons, so they are bad guys' I thought while he spoke and went out of the bushes "Well, how about the source of the signal?" I said as I put myself between the autobots and the cons

"Soundwave give me the exact location of the signal" the con said putting his hand in where was supposed to his ear and then took out a device that started making a noise and he looked at it "Soundwave stop playing around, and give me the location"

Then he heard something "What? This human is the source?" he asked not believing and not wanting to

Then both sides looked at each other and back to me

"Well if you done with the staring contest, how about you" and I pointed to the cons "leave, before I make you go, myself" I treated

The cons looked at each other, and then they started laughing

"W-w-what can you do to harm us" the one called Starscream asked me between his laugher

I put a grin in my face "ha, you'll see" and I raised my left arm, transforming it into three machine guns cannons in a triangular formation in a big ring surrounding an cannon that replaced my arm, after they all saw the cannon in my arm, they stopped laughing and looked to my with disbelieve

 **Third person POV:**

"Now that's is something" the green one 'Bulkhead' commented about the weapon that looked like it was a miniaturized version of a cybertronian weapon

"Thanks" Cole said to him then returned his attention to the cons "Now will you leave or should I make you do so?" pointing his gun to Starscream face

"This isn't possibly a human, decepticons capture him!" he said pointing to him

Then the boy started shooting him and the other decepticons behind him, when the first shot hit chest he started screaming and went to cover and the boy destroyed some of the ones behind Starscream

"He hurt me?" Starscream asked no one in particular looking to the hole in his armor "Impossible!"

"Well how about this 'screamer'?" the boy asked pointing his gun to him, while it was emanating a yellow glow, with same color lightings pulsing from the cannon of the middle

"I'm behind cover you fool how do you expect to hit me?" Starscream said looking from behind his cover to the now glowing cannon wielder, "you can't possibly be thinking that-"

"Yes, I am 'screamer'" the boy said and annunciates "machina pulsu" the gun then shoot a yellow lighting that passed through the large boulder and hitting Starscream's right arm, ripping it away

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH, MY ARM!?" Starscream yelled out of pain and shock

The other decepticons were fighting the autobots when they all heard Starscream yell and both sides stopped looking at the scene: a large boulder with a big hole and on the other side of the said hole was Starscream without an arm

"The kid done that?" Bulkhead asked looking to his friends while pointing to the boy

"How?" Arcee asked looking to that and not believing her optics

"More important, WHAT HE IS?" Bumblebee beeped completely stunned with that

No one dared to move a digit until Starscream yelled again "Fly you fools, fly for your sparks" he grabbed his fallen arm and transformed into his jet form and went to the sky and the other cons followed the example. After they all were gone, the bots lowered their weapons changing back to their servos and looking to the boy, who done the same after they locked their optics on him

"Thanks for the help, I think I should introduce myself" he said so calm as if the autobot didn't scare

"Wow wow wow, are you just going to trust we like you're not a single bit scared?" Bulkhead asked completely confused

Just like the rest of the team, which was wearing a shocked look in their faces, expect Optimus who stepped forward and lowered himself to be in eye level with the young sparkling

"Perhaps we should start from here" Optimus said looking to the Sparkling

"Alright, take the honor big guy" was the only reply from the boy

Sometime later at the Nemesis

"That was not a human, but it wasn't cybertronian neither" Starscream said to Soundwave without looking away from the drones repairing him "We need to get our hands on the other signals, if they are weapons then we can use then and if they aren't we make then believe we are… friends" he said the last part looking to Soundwave

Soundwave looked at him, nodded and went to the bridge to take them to the next unknown signal

"Finally we, decepticons, have now a chance to destroy the autobots once and for all" Starscream said as the drones finished repairing his arm, unknown to him or any other decepticon someone was monitoring them from a unknown location

"They don't know with who they are messing with" a deep and evil voice with a snake tone said

"They are surely going to regret this" told another whose the voice was of a mixture of ape and human

"Puh~lease, they already met the youngest and barely got a sight of his full power" told a third whose the voice sound like of a scientist "what they could possibly do to convince the others?" he added with a grumpy huff about Starscream order

"Have our 'spy' located them already?" asked a fourth with a Chinese accent

"They have arrived just a few hours from the portal; clearly they haven't even reunited yet, are you worried about the 'spy'?" taught a fifth with a Russian accent

"Are we going to spend the whole night blabbing about what to do next? We just wait and THEN we make our move" said a sixth whose sounded like a teenager and with an Scottish accent, earning an dead glare from the first one, who walked to him

"Remember who gives the orders here, Victor?" the first asked with a deadly tone to the one named Victor

"Yes… I remember" Victor said as if he wasn't scared

"Good, but you're not wrong either, we will wait and then…" the first spoke with a more gentle tone while putting a hand on Victor's shoulder "we will strike… with full force, now I need you to go and discover what you can about the other robots, until our spy enters in contact again"

Victor lowered his head "Yes sir" and he went off to locate the Autobots

 **Well, sorry for the short intro, but next chapters will explain more, if you saw any spell mistakes sent a PM to me or if you have a suggestion for the story**

 **Please like and review the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: escaping

_**Well here I'll explain who and what Cole truly is**_

 _ **I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 **First-person POV:**

All right, I can definitely be sure of this: when we get back home, Cole is going to turn me into a carpet… argh why that guy need to be so overprotective?, he's sister is going to find someone she loves and if it's not me, she'll keep looking for her true love… man he's right I'm such a romantic guy… argh what is my problem?

When I get through this portal, I'm going to find her and her brother and smack on his face that I love his sister and he's not going to separate us, never…

 **Third-person POV:**

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots" Optimus introduced himself to the mysterious boy

"Nice to meet 'ya" the boy said with a smile "I'm Cole" and he pointed a thumb to his chest "Cole Walker"

Optimus stood up and gestured saying the name of his companions "these are… Bulkhead… Bumblebee… and Arcee" each waving their hands when he spoke their respective names

"Hmm, well thanks for helping me, so goodbye" he waved his hand while starting to walk away "see you guys around"

The autobots stared at the boy, except Optimus, with disbelieve, does this boy lost his senses? The decepticons will track him down soon and those signals have some connection to him too

"I am afraid that, we cannot allow you to go on your own" Optimus said, making Cole stop

"Why? Because you guys were supposed to not been seen? Ok, I won't tell a soul about you guys, promise" Cole said turning to look at the autobots again

"It does not have to do with that, Cole" Optimus said

"Look, you're one of the only who know about our existence and that make you a target for the decepticons" Arcee added

"Yeah, and no offence kid, but that gun of yours won't be enough to keep you safe, when the cons come they usually come in big groups" Bulkhead tried to make his point

"We wouldn't be ok if something happened to you" Bee said through his beeping, even if the boy didn't understand him

"We are only concerned about you well-being, please we will not imprison you, just make sure that you are not harmed be the decepticons" Optimus concluded what they all where saying

 **Cole POV:**

'They surely don't know what I'm capable of doing, but I can feel their light it's strong and with every single word they said it just confirms that they are the good guys' "Ok, I'm going with you"

The other three looked to me like I done something impossible (like I never did), but Optimus looked to me with a neutral face, heck is a Prime after… 'Wait a sec how I know he is a Prime and what it means… oh right… Cole you sleepy head you forgot to watch over you 'knowledge vision', this allow you to know everything about someone in an eye snap, when you look into his or her eyes'. Well I'm shutting this until I need it, which is not the case right now

"Very well" Optimus said and raised his arm to the side of his helm "Ratchet, open the ground bridge, we are going back… and we are bringing a guest"

He looked to me when he said 'guest' and a few moments later the same green and blue vortex that brought them here appeared again

"Erm… just one question…" I said somewhat shyly and concerned

"What is it?" Optimus asked me

"Is this thing safe? I mean for me because I'm human" I asked Optimus looking a bit scared

"Do not worry it is safe"

"Look, when we get across that bridge, don't do anything stupid" Arcee said pointing her finger to me

"No worries ma'am, I won't do anything stupid, but why you said that?" it bugged me; why I would do something stupid?

"Well, putting yourself in risk of being shoot for example" Bulkhead said, then I got their point

"Ok, but I just done what I always do: helping other people around, it's one of my mottos" I replied and Optimus went first, then it was Bee, Bulkhead, finally Arcee, and me. When I crossed the portal, I saw myself in a kind of underground base (it looked like), there was another autobot all white and red (probably he's a medic), and in a higher area, there were three other humans, they weren't kidding when they said that that I wasn't the only human

 **Third-person POV: after the team went to the first unknown signal**

Ratchet was alone in the base, Jack, Miko and Raf were there because Miko suggested a sleepover with their guardians, but they would need to wait until they return from their night patrols (Starscream started searching for other of stasis pods on the last few days, without any success)

"Hey, Ratchet" Raf called from the human living area

"What is it Rafael?" the medic asked without turning away from the screen of his terminal not noticing Raf approaching his work area

"What are these points on the map?" Raf gestured to the strongest

"These are the locations of unidentified signals" he explained

"Did the others went there?" Jack asked approaching, referring to the one Raf was pointing

"Are they cons? Are they bots?" Miko asked exited coming along

"What part of 'unidentified' you didn't understand?" Ratchet asked grunting, "We don't know, Miko. So in order to know the others went there to investigate"

"Ok ok, geez he really needs to relax" Miko whispered to the others

"I may be old, Miko" Ratchet said turning to the Japanese girl "But my audio receptors are sharpen than never" he finished growling turning back to the terminal

"So… who's hungry?" Jack said trying to make them not getting into more trouble

"I am" Raf said going back to the living area

Miko went with them just to not look to the old autobot

Sometime later

"What? Blasted earth technology!" Ratchet cursed

"Wow wow wow, calm down Ratchet" Jack said coming to see what happened

"Is something wrong?" Raf asked coming along

"The signals" the medic gestured to the screen of the terminal "they are gone"

"That's the big problem?" Miko asked from the living area "Raf can help you find them again, right Raf?"

Raf grabbed his computer and started tipping on it

"Miko, I don't think that it was Ratchet's computer" Raf said after a few moments

"What you mean Raf?" Jack asked

"it appears that the signals just…" Raf started

"Just?" Ratchet asked a little suspected

"… just vanquish, like they came in then they went out" Raf finished

"Like that?" Ratchet asked surprised and a bit worried "I just hope they found it before the decepticons"

Then the terminal ranged and screen showed the image of Optimus ID

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge, we are going back… and we are bringing a guest"

Ratchet optics went wide open and he started opening the bridge

"A new bot?" Miko asked exited, while taking a good spot from the living area

"Who could be?" Raf asked looking to the portal

"I don't know, perhaps a friend of Optimus" Jack said while thinking about it

The team passed through the portal and everyone was trying to find the guest between them

"Where is he?" Ratchet asked not understanding the situation

"Well, look down" Arcee said while stepping aside to allow Ratchet and the kids to see one boy around Raf's age wearing navy blue jeans, a white-grey T-shirt with some machines painted and a grey-black jacket with blue highlights that resemble cogs and White and green sneakers

Everyone went wide eyes/optics at the scene: another human discovered them

"How could you all being seen by this kid in the middle of the night?" Ratchet asked very angry

"Hey Raf, now there's someone your age here" Miko said looking to the new boy, he have white skin and blond, short spiky hair with some black parts in it

"Yeah now there's someone new at the base" Raf said looking astonished by the look the boy have, while looking just like a kid he have an expression of a warrior or a soldier

"More important, why he was there in the middle of the night" Jack said looking like he saw a ghost, the boy scared him, not because he discovered them but he looked like he was just waiting to fight anyone

"Ratchet, I understand that this is unexpected, but we need…" before Optimus could continue Ratchet cut his words with his own, all filled with anger

"We need to keep him safe? for the Allspark, Optimus you were supposed to find the source of that signal, not bring another human here"

"… Ratchet… this boy…" and Optimus gestured to the Boy "Is the source of the signal"

Ratchet optics went wide open with those words, that kid? The source of the signal? Impossible!

"Are you expecting me to believe that this human kid is actually the source of that signal?" the medic said shaking off that idea

"Then why don't you made a check up on me doctor?" the boy said moving towards him

Ratchet looked at his companions, letting out a sigh of defeat, and went to his working area to examine the boy

"Who is he and why you said he is the source of the signal, Optimus?" Jack asked

"When we arrived, we found the decepticons to be following the exact same signal at the same time as us" Optimus started speaking "when Starscream appeared that boy came out from his hiding and said he was the source. We did not believe at first, but when we looked at the energy locator, it was pointing towards him" Optimus explained

"He came out of the bushes helping us without a single doubt, like he already knew who was who" Bulkhead said

"And that's not all" Arcee said getting everyone attention, even Ratchet "He treated the cons without fear and he turned his left arm into a kind of gun with four gun barrels"

"And he shoot down two-" Bulkhead started saying

"Four" Bumblebee corrected

"Sorry, four cons and ripped away Starscream right arm" Bulkhead finished exited

Everyone looked at the boy astonished and not believing what they just heard

"… What? It's true" the boy said

"Have you all hit your processors hard on something?" Ratchet asked worried that his team has lost their reason

"Nope, they are just fine and if you want I can show you" the boy said to Ratchet

"You can turn your arm into a gun?" Miko asked "Awesome, show us, pretty pretty please" she begged with puppy eyes

"Miko, come on stop it" Jack said and looked to the boy "you can really chance your hand into a gun?"

The boy smirked "Sure, look", he raised his left arm and transformed it into a gun with four barrels, three in a ring around his arm and the fourth one replacing his hand and part of his arm and everyone noticed that the fourth one was bigger than the other barrels.

 **Cole POV:**

Everyone looked to me like they saw something impossible (like that's not always happening to me) and the first one to break the silence was that Japanese girl Miko

"Wow, you really turned your arm into a gun!" she said all excited about the tormento praeliabitur, but that's no big deal, she need to see the Tricera-tank full frontal mode, it's breath taking

I grinned "This cannon have a name, its tormento praeliabitur"

"Tormento prali-praelibi-preliebit, what hard name, what language you take that name from?" Jack asked me after failing to say the second part of the name; I couldn't help laugh a little

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, sorry, it's Latin and it means push cannon, also I can speak Latin" then they froze with my words, while the bots where looking confused with their reaction

"What's so shocking about that?" Arcee asked with and metallic eyebrow raised

"Latin… it's a dead language, I mean scientific names for animals and plants are written and pronounced in Latin, but it's a dead language, it isn't spoken in a-about a thousand years" Jack explained pretty well

Then THEY, except Optimus, were all with shocked faces looking to me

"I can speak it, but doctor weren't you examining me to see if that signal was really coming from me?" I tried to change the subject and changed my arm back

"Eeerrrmmm…" Ratchet looked to me like I was some sort of disgusting thing, which wasn't nice, and looked to his tools and grabbed one that looked like a sort of injector gun "I~… need to make some analysis on your… erm~"

"You need to make some analysis on my blood" I completed for him, he don't know what blood is or he don't like it?

"Yes, that and I need to verify your-"

"One question before you continue: Do you know ANYTHING about human physiology?" with my question on he's head he didn't move or speak for a few moments "Wait let me guess this right: you live here on Earth with humans and DON'T KNOW ANYTHING about us?" I spoke placing my hands on my hair with a shocked face

"Well… until Jack, Miko and Rafael discovered us, we lived and still live in disguise while protecting this world" Ratchet explained, but I still kept the shocked face on

"But let us return to what really matter right now" he said while coming closer with that injector gun which needles were twice the time bigger that ordinary human needles

"WOW, WOW, WOW look at my size doc, that needle will pass through my arm!" I said half yelling while gesturing to him to stop the needle.

 **Third-person POV:**

Everyone agreed, they would need a human medic to examine Cole's blood to understand why he could change his arm into a weapon, but they could still analyzed him to see if he was truly the source of the signal

"Well I may have forgot about this but, I still need to analyze you to see if you're truly the source of the signal" Ratchet said as he placed the injector on his work table and picked up with Optimus the energy detector, a tool similar to the energon detector in appearance, and went to the boy with it

As he was analyzing Bumblebee looked at the terminal screen

"Ratchet, where are the other signals?" Bumblebee beeped asking

"Well, shortly before you asked to return the signals just disappeared without any explanation or reason" Ratchet said "And I thought it was a glitch, but Rafael analyzed and well… you can guess the rest"

Everyone looked a bit worried, if those signals where people like Cole they needed to find them before the decepticons, who knows what the cons could do to them

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you guys" the boy said as Ratchet analyzes him "I'm Cole" he pointed a thumb to his chest "Cole Walker" and grinned

"I'm Miko, but you already know" Miko said

"I'm Jack"

"I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf"

"So~" Miko started saying "you can transform you other hand as well? What kind of weapon it looks like? Can you transform yourself into a robot? You can control machines with your mind?-"

"MIKO STOP! You can't just go on saying everything that pops in your head, you need to let him answer, and want do you think he is? A cyborg?" Jack yelled and scold Miko for making too much questions and stupid ones

"Ha, ha, ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Cole started laughing uncontrollably, closing his eyes making everyone look at him

"What's so funny?" Arcee asked raising an eye ridge but Cole didn't stop laughing

Cole went on laughing until he opened his eyes again and became silent with his face became filled with, what could only be describe as pure terror

"No…" Cole whispered and stood up and went straight to the terminal

"What's the matter?" Bulkhead asked getting a little worried

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Ratchet asked while Cole started inputting something on the terminal "STOP, you'll surely will-" Ratchet froze when he saw the screen

Everyone looked to the screen as well and saw what leaved Ratchet stunned: the location of one of the other five signals came back to the screen

"I need to go there" Cole annunciate "NOW" he added a bit angry

"Cole what is the matter?" Optimus asked trying to calm the angry boy

"My friend is in there and he is in danger!" Cole answered with a bit of fear on his voice

"Then we must go at once" Optimus said "Ratchet, open the ground bridge to those coordinates" he said turning to the medic, who immediately started operating the bridge, and he turned to his team nodding

When the portal was opened Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead took their positions in front of it

"Autobots, transform and-" before Optimus could finish his war cry, Cole passed through the portal with Jack yelling at him

"Stop, they are going to-" before Jack could finish they passed through the portal

"Jack!" Arcee said running after both of them passing the portal

When she passed, she immediately saw Jack holding Cole's wrist while the boy struggled to get free and by the looks of the place they were in a sort of underground tunnels and it was slightly dark in there

"Get off, I'm going to save my friend" Cole said struggling to get free

"Didn't you listen to a word I said, they are coming to save him, so can you stop this and come back" Jack said as he tried to keep his hold on Cole

"Both of you stop!" Arcee ordered when she got close enough to them "We're all going back now" she said with authority on her voice and suddenly Cole stopped struggling

"… sorry…" was all Cole said before the portal behind them close

"What just happened?" Jack asked not believing the portal closed

"Ratchet, what's going on? Why did you close the portal" Arcee asked through comlink

"I didn't, that boy must have done something, the controls don't respond" Ratchet answered Arcee while trying to figure out how Cole done that

Arcee turned herself to Cole waiting for an explanation

"I put some Nanobots on the terminal, so that way when I passed through the portal it would close and only open again when I ordered the Nanobots to do so" Cole explained while looking down

"Wow, wow, you put Nano-machines inside Ratchet's terminal to not being followed?" Jack asked "why?"

"You don't trust us completely for saving your friend?" Arcee asked lifting an eye ridge

"It's not what you thinking Arcee" Cole said still looking down

"Then why?" she demanded

"To protect you all from-" before Cole could complete his sentence a roar filled the cavern and a spine-chilling feeling went up on Jack and Arcee took one step back while activing her blasters

"That?" Arcee asked

"That" Cole said turning his left arm into tormento praeliabitur again "but this time it seems like things have gone far out of control" Cole said sweat dropping of fear and anxiety as another roar was heard; this time more louder than before

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

 **? POV: before Jack, Arcee and Cole arrived at the location**

I saw the portal opening and I quickly put my feet in front of the exit as I hit a rock wall and flip jumped back to the ground

"Alright, now where are we Cole?" I asked Cole "Cole? Where we a-" I turned around to see him but I didn't saw anyone 'great, I can't smell their scent and by the looks of this place I am in a cavern or in an underground tunnel' I thought

"Are you certain this is the right way?" I heard a voice in the distance along with some footsteps and went to hind myself

"Of course, see it's pointing this way, probably that area is filled with energon" 'energon?' and the footsteps started began to sound larger and I looked from my cover and I saw two giant robots and a big, I mean bigger than them, drill machine with three more on it

"Yeah look it's so much energon that it even doesn't appear in front of my optics" one of the two robot on foot said and hit the other in the head

"Ouch, hey it's not my fault, this thing is broken" the other said while showing the other the machine he was holding

"yeah, yeah the machine is broken and you don't know how to use it" the other one taunt "Give me that" he said taking the device from the first, then looked at it "hey it's not"

"What? I thought it was broken?" the first said

"No, it's pointing to somewhere" he said as he moved the device until… until it pointed in my direction "there! it's getting some signal coming from there… that's weird it wasn't supposed to be pointing in directions without energon and we already found all the energon in this cavern"

"I don't care lets go get it, whatever it is and see if it really value something" told a third on the drill machine and he started coming

'Come on think, you need to get away' I thought and looked at my surroundings, I picked a rock and threw it as far as I could

 _ **Tooonnnn~**_

'Wait a sec it hit something metallic?" I looked back where I threw it and I saw more seven of them and the one two exits where blocked by those robots in both sides 'scrap' I could hear my heart beating faster and I closed my eyes 'no, no, no, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…'

"HEY!" one of them yelled and I opened my eyes and looked above me "there's a human here!" that robot was right above me; I started running

"Blast him!" another one said and I looked behind me to see that most of them have changed one of their arms into a sort of energy cannon; I know it was a bad idea but I have to escape so I must run in their direction to get to the tunnels behind them. I sprint as fast as I could and passed between their legs, with my heart beating faster, I kept on until I bumped into something… METALIC?!

I looked up and found even more robots and the one running after me were getting closer; I started avoiding get caught and blasted until one of them caught me

"Hey, what a human is doing down here?" my captor asked as the ones who were chasing me arrived

"We don't know, but we can't let the human go free" one of them said

"I know what Commander Starscream would order: kill him" another said

And that was just what I needed to get my heart beating even faster than before 'no, no, no, control yourself, control yourself' I kept saying mentally, moving one of my hands unconsciously until it touched something in my belt and I remembered it was my axe in the compactor cylinder Cole gave me. I grabbed and with a sound of a sword being withdrawn my axe got back to its original four foot and two inches length with double blades and lucky I managed to hit the hand of the robot that grabbed me

I started running all over again, but something hit me and I felt to my knees, I felt an almost unbearable pain on my shoulder and when I look it was covered with a red liquid that I know too well, blood and I could felt my shoulder burning, I looked over it to see one of the robot with the blaster pointed to me.

I heard my heart beating like it went crazy and I knew it was coming; I stood up and turned to see those robots "At least… I tried…" I said holding my wounded shoulder, I took a deep breath with my eyes closed while hearing my heart starting to slow down and when I opened them again the changed color, from my natural brownish eyes to red predator eyes "aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I started screaming as I held my stomach standing "aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"What? I just hit it's shoulder joint" the one who hit me said

"Are the humans all this weak?" another asked

'Here comes the worst part' I felt too much pain in my whole body as 'it' was happening "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~"**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **So we're gone stop here, sorry it there wasn't much action or explanation, but that will come eventually, any ideas PM me, spell mistakes the same.**

 **Please leave a review and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3: inner fight

_**I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 **Previously on Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters**

 **Cole: "No…"**

 **Bulkhead: "What's the matter?"**

 **Cole: "I need to go there. NOW!"**

 **Optimus: "Ratchet, open the ground bridge to those coordinates" "Autobots, transform and-"**

 **Jack: "Stop"**

 **Arcee: "Jack!" "Both of you stop!"**

 **Cole: "…sorry…"**

 **Arcee: "Ratchet, what's going on? Why did you close the portal?"**

 **Ratchet: "I didn't, that boy must have done something, the controls don't respond"**

 **Jack: "why?"**

 **Cole: "To protect you all from-"**

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

 **Cole: "That"**

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

 **? POV: back from where we left**

" _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"_

Inside my head

' _No… I… must… fight… I'm losing, I can't…'_ my consciousness is losing the fight, I can't lose, I must… fight…

' _Son…' Hum? W-w-ho's there? *blinding light*_

 _Flashback:_

"Son?" the voice of my father called me from behind, I turned and saw him and my mother standing there, mom nearly falling crying, dad put his hand on my shoulder

"I'm proud of you son" he's proud "you done what your mother and I took a decade to learn, in so little time" wait is he… is he about… to cry? "Don't ever forget… I'm proud of you… you're my son, no matter what the world say or think, I'm proud of you" wow, is he hugging me? And… and crying?

"Son…" mom? "I'm… so proud of you… my little boy…" erm *face slightly red*, she's hugging me and calling me what she called me when I was five "mom, not in front of them" man, she and that girl are the only ones who can make me blush "I don't care… I'm proud of you" … it's better I return their hugs "thanks, both of you" they stopped "don't ever forget, you are stronger than 'that', you proof that today" she's right

"And~…" Dad? "Do me a favor, would you?" is that so secret that you need to say on my ear? "Don't give me and your mother grandsons, until we are sixty, ok?" … WHAT? *face turning red* "DAD, GET REAL!" sweet both my parents can make me blush, argh can this get any more awkward?

"Hey" hum? *kiss in the cheek* "…" *face going redder* "you better listen to them…" did she heard him? "… whatever they said" phew, at least I'm safe for now "remember… you're stronger than you think… just let your heart speak for you"

 _End of flashback, back inside my head_

' _They are right… argh… I… am… stronger…' my consciousness starts to get up_

' _ **You are no stronger than this'**_ _, sweet now here 'it' comes_ _ **'No creature is stronger than their instincts'**_

' _Like you're right you old fossil!'_

' _ **You cannot fight them, it is because of instinct that many creatures are alive today'**_ is 'it' even listening to me? _**'You shall let them control'**_ question answered: no _**'if you try fight, you will be destroyed by them'**_

' _Get out'_

' _ **What?'**_

' _Are you deaf or something? I said: get out'_

' _ **You cannot fight this, surrender'**_

' _If there's a thing I learned from that guy is that, no matter what, you're stronger as long as you keep doing what makes you stronger, that said you have no power here, so…'_

' _ **You are a fool to think you can fight this…'**_

' _Get out of here…'_

' _ **I am warning you, do not dare to fight'**_

' _GET OUT OF HERE'_

' _ **You have being warned, you shall suffer for your arrogance'**_ *sounds of lightings hitting something* _'Argh~'_

' _ **Now, your instincts will do what you stopped them from continuing'**_

 _Back to the real world_

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"

"What the pit is that?"

"I don't know nor want to discover, blast it" *sounds of blasters being shot*

"We didn't even scratched it"

"Well I know something that will 'scratch' that" *sound of a large drill machine being activated* "eat this!"

" _GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"_

*sound of metal being smashed* *sound of explosions*

"Let's get outta here"

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhh" *sound of metal being torn apart and sound of chewing*

 **Cole POV:**

This not good, this' any near good! 'That' happened! How am I supposed to keep those two safe now? Argh, I'll think how to stop 'That' later, right now either I get these two outta here or we're all doomed

"We need to get out of here" both Jack and Arcee looked to me confused "Look, my friend is in here, but right now the most important thing is get you two to safety" I explained

"But, isn't he in danger" Jack asked and another roar came from the tunnel ahead of us

"… not anymore" and I started walking to Arcee "Arcee, look both you and Jack are in danger right now, not because of cons, but what owns those roars is twice the time your size or bigger and it's stupidly strong, it would tear you apart in eye snap"

She looked to me "Do you think I don't know how to take care of myself?" She is really thinking of going forward

"Don't get me wrong Cee, right now my friend is safe, you two are the ones in danger" both she and Jack looked at each other trying to understand what was saying

"Is… that thing with your friend?" Jack asked a bit uncomfortable

"No Jack, 'that' isn't with him" that was the only reply I could think on the moment, I can't explain in details right now

"Then we must hurry" Arcee said and started running through the tunnel in direction of the roars

'Scrap' "Stop you fool" I said as I went after her

"H-h-hey, stop you" Jack said following me

We went deep and deeper until we found a cave, where we found what 'that' have done already

 **Arcee POV:**

I couldn't believe my optics, SOMETHING have attacked the decepticons and turned them into scrap metal

"What by the Allspark happened here?" it was more a demand than a question; the place was filled with remains of drill machines that either were smashed or however impossible it may seem, chewed. The cons were no different some lost their arms, others where without their lower parts and some were… I can't even describe… it's just horrible…even for the decepticons

"I gonna tell you what happened…" Cole said entering the cave "…'That' happened" he said without looking to me or Jack "… it seems that it went that way" he said looking to another tunnel that was filled with marks, like something slashed across the walls, something big, very big

Cole wasn't kidding when he said it was bigger than me, but I didn't suspect it to be even bigger than Optimus, whatever passed through that tunnel it was huge

"I'm going, alone" wait

"What?" I'm probably too stunned, must haven't heard that right

"I said that I'm going after it, alone" he said with authority on his voice, that kid got some nerves, one day he might become a good leader, but not right now

"Are you insane?" Jack? What are you doing? "Whatever it is, it's gonna kill you the second it sees you, you're not going anywhere" playing the tough guy? Jack really have some qualities to be a great leader or even a Prime

"I'm not asking, I'm going to save my friend" he really cares about his friends, well better make sure he don't get in trouble

"We're going with you" he looked to me worried

"Arcee, I don't want-"

"Remember with who you're talking to? First you promised to not do anything stupid again, second I am in charge of both Jack and you, so wherever you go, I'll go too to make sure you don't do anything stupid" I remind him and slowed him a bit

"… fine, but you two will need to follow my instructions, I know what is that thing and how to deal with it, deal?"

I smiled "deal, let's go" and with that we went through the slashed tunnel following whatever make that

 **Third-person POV: somewhere near Jasper, Nevada**

A white sport car stop in front of a cliff and someone went of the car, making a call

"Python do you hear me?" the teenager boy asked

"Yes" the snake like voice of Python came through the phone

"I have found their location"

"Good, good" he said satisfied "have you made contact with them yet?"

"No, but it seems like they are near a human city called Jasper in the State of Nevada"

"Hmm~" Python said thoughtful "find as much as you can about them and don't uncover your disguise yet, am I clear?

"Yes"

"Good" he ended the call

The teenager looked to the city and saw a car passing by

"Well… perhaps I can uncover them by approaching their hideout city"

 **We will stop here, sorry for the short chapter (not having author blocks) but I'm leaving the better for later, until next time**

 **Please leave your review and thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: the wild lord awakens

_**I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 _ **Also, I read the reviews and I should explain a few things (without ruining the story)**_

 _ **Q/A**_

 _ **Kaleia: for your first question on the first chapter, I was thinking about the pairing you suggested and I may try it on one future chapter (but just after she meet the bots, ok?)**_

 _ **For your second (on both first and second) just wait and you might surprise yourself (and your right the cons sometimes are idiots)**_

 _ **Oh and that of calling Jasper a city it was because that character native language isn't English so he don't know some basic things, thanks though**_

 **Guest: Don't worry everything will get in place soon**

 **And… unicron1000: 'update'? don't worry, but I'm gonna update this story per month now, so it may take awhile**

 **Q/A end**

 **And speaking of reviews, just three are reviewing and two are guests (not like I have something against, you all help a lot but) why is that no one else is reviewing? Is the story that bad? At least one, just one of you all send one review and I will continue this story, please it's motivation for us, authors, to continue writing**

 **Previously on Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters**

 _ **?**_ _: '_ _ **You are no stronger than this'**_

 _?: 'Like you're right you old fossil!'_

 _ **?: 'You shall suffer for your arrogance'**_

*sounds of lightings hitting something*

 _?: 'Argh~'_

Cole: "We need to get out of here" "Arcee, both you and Jack are in danger right now"

Arcee: "Do you think I don't know how to take care of myself?"

Cole: "… fine, but you two will need to follow my instructions, I know what is that thing and how to deal with it, deal?"

Arcee: "Deal, let's go"

?: "Python do you hear me?"

Python: "Yes"

?: "I have found their location"

Python: "have you made contact yet?"

?: "No, but it seems like they are near a human city called Jasper in the State of Nevada"

Python: "Hmm~" "find as much as you can about them and don't uncover your disguise yet, am I clear?"

?: "Yes"

 _ **Back from where we left**_

 **Jack POV:**

I must say whatever that thing is it can surely bring up some serious damage and make the cons a run for their credits, most of the tunnel walls are filled with either shot marks or slash marks, this thing can even face Optimus for its size! Also, the other tunnel was a bit taller than Arcee was, but the thing made this tunnel get taller

"We're close now, keep low profile" Cole annunciated and went forward, but stopped suddenly

"What is it?" Arcee asked and I couldn't hold myself but feel like at any second he's going to turn and attack us

"I…" he started but stopped and that was just making me feel more uneasy about him "… need to give this to Jack" and he turned to see us with a ring on his hand, that ring was big it must be to be placed at the wrist or neck, I think

"What's that?" Arcee asked suspicious and I took a step back

"Don't worry" he said and put the ring on his wrist and the ring immediately made a kind of pistol come out of it getting to a size Cole could hold "it's a wrist weapon maker"

'Wrist weapon maker?' "A what now?" was all I could ask, Arcee wasn't understanding either and Cole was smiling, but why?

"It's for you Jack" for me?

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself, Cole just kept the smile, and the gun went back to the ring as he took it off

"Yeah, you know in case you need extra protection, I can take care of myself and Arcee have those blasters of hers, so better safe than sorry, right?" Cole said as he gave me the ring

I still don't trust him, but on second thought, it may be a good idea, just in case we need to fight

"Ok, let's keep moving" I said as I picked the ring from him

"Remember keep it low and that can only make two kinds of weapon: a short sword with a 19 inch length blade and gun with just five bullets, so choose wisely when to shoot" he advise me and I nod understanding

When we went out of the tunnel I wished that I were looking to something else because I didn't believed my eyes and I think neither Arcee was believing hers; we saw a giant…

"Is… is… is that… a-a-a-a-" I was too stunned to finish and all I could do was point to 'that'

"Yes, your eyes don't deceive you two" Cole said so calm while 'that' was tearing a decepticon drill machine and the cons where trying to hide "that's a giant Carnotaurus"

 **Arcee POV:**

"A what?" I didn't knew that Earth has such big creatures nor that they live underground

"It's a dinosaur Arcee, a giant lizard" Jack said trying to explain what the pit was that thing, but he was scared "but an important fact to you understand my reaction"

"What is it Jack?"

"Dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct by about… sixty-five billions of years" what? That creature was supposed to be extinct and is right here, right now

"What by the Allspark is going on?"

"Alright both of you get into hiding, now" Cole? Did you knew about this? I can't argue right now, we must go find a place to hide, locate and save Cole's friend AND get the Pit out of here

When we found a place to hide, we saw the dinosaur being shot by the cons and it may sound impossible but the blasters weren't even scratching the animal, and I noticed that it have an armor filled with spikes and two horns above it eyes (is that how the humans called their optics? Hmm)

"Jack?" I tried to caught his attention

"Any question?" he asked not taking his owns from the dinosaur

"How do you call organic optics again?"

"We call them 'eyes', why?"

"Just to remember and were these 'dinosaurs' all this big and with full body armors or is this thing a genetic mutant?"

Jack looked to me like I asked something stupid, but then something else made him change his expression and Cole looked to me like I offended him or someone he knows

"Well as far as I know, their sizes went from very big to very small like smaller than humans, but either way some were dangerous and they have scales to cover their bodies instead of skin like humans" he paused to caught his breath and continue

"And this one looks like a Carnotaurus, a small carnivorous predator and by small I mean it should be more less your size, not big like Optimus and…" he trailed off when he looked back to the animal

"And?"

"Arcee… are you seeing it?" he asked looking into my optics

'What does he means 'are you seeing it?' that thing can't…' I trailed off my thoughts when I looked at the dinosaur and… it wasn't there anymore "Scrap"

"Everybody, Don't. Move. Until I say." Cole said slowly moving his head to see us and pointing to me to look behind us.

I looked through the corner of my head but, I saw nothing 'what is that your trying to-' I slightly saw the wall slowly MOVING toward us and I looked back to him wanting to make more questions but he put a finger in front of his lips meaning for me to keep silent

He looked to Jack nodding his head and showed to us his hand open, and that thing was getting closer, he closed one of his finger and I understand what he was doing

One-step closer, four…

One-step closer, three…

One-step closer, two…

One-step closer, NOW!

I jumped shooting the wall-disguised thing until it revealed itself, a giant Black-Red lizard, getting its attention towards me, making it chase me, I was intending to head back to the tunnel when I heard someone through my comlink

"Arcee keep it in here" it was Cole's voice, but how? he is a human and- "Arcee, trust me I know how to take this thing down but for that I need you to keep it here" 'he can't be serious this thing can-' I changed one of my arms back and contacted him while running "Cole?"

"Arcee?"

I smiled "What's your plan?"

 **Cole POV:**

'Thanks God!' "Arcee try get it into the middle of the cave, can you do it?" I challenged her

"Hum~, I gonna show you" and with that she started shooting again and jumped on one of the walls and jumped into 'it's' back and started riding it

"Showoff" I called her through the comlink "try to make it stop moving, but keep it in the middle ok?" she just pointed one of her blasters up and shot a few stalactites down and jumping out of 'it's' back shooting them to into boulders 'S-H-O-W-O-F-F-!-!-!'

AFTER Arcee's little exhibition (what a showoff girl, grrrrrr, is she ever more showoff than I am? NO WAY!) "Arcee, lookout, the cons!", but it was already too late, Arcee, Jack and I were so distracted by 'It' that we forgot the cons that were hiding and Arcee was hit putting her on her knees; those fraggin' cons, they don't know when to get out of the way, do they? "THAT'S IT!" I jumped near Arcee

"Cole? What are doing get back-" before she could continue I switched to Tricera-tank, but this time those guys asked for it

"TRICERA-TANK FULL FRONTAL ASSAULT MODE" I yelled as I went through my transformation: (this form is a 'in case of emergency' form, or an 'I pissed off' form, mostly the first one and it leaves me exhausted from using it for more than an hour)

My body was covered by a high-tech mechanical armor, my legs were covered by the same but on my knees there were three cannons coming out of them, my feet was filled with heavy metal parts, my shins were covered with armor hiding missile launchers, my shoulder became bigger with two cannons on them, my hands were covered with large metal hand gloves with three mini-guns coming from the upper part of my hands, from their palms two tormento praeliabitur main cannons (the ones that replaces my arms) came out, a mechanical tail came out of the end of my back filled with cannons that went through my whole back and finally my head, a helm Triceratops-like covered it with the horns replaced with cannons and it could be lifted so I could see without the techs of it's inside

Everyone, except 'It' were all with their jaws hitting the ground, not believing what I have done, I lifted the helm and looked to the kneeling autobot

"Arcee, it's better that you take cover" she just nod and went to cover "alright, which of you scrap heads shot her?" the cons pointed to each other "alright~, then con-gra-tu-la-tions" I said stepping closer each time I said a part of congratulations "you all won a one way trip strait to the moon!" and I stomp making them fly a few inches but was already enough and I opened the chest armor revealing an energy orb "otium teleporter" (teleporter lazer) and I blast them to the moon with that and I deactivated the Tricera-Tank going back to my normal self-panting 'this' exhaustive'

"*panting* hey Arcee… *panting* did I prove you*panting* something?*panting*like that I can*panting* take care of myself?"

She just nod confirming that I did, I grinned and turned my attention to 'that', which was covered with rocks and just part of the head was off

'Dude, you got bigger than last time, are you as tall as a Carcharodontosaurus or a Spinosaurus? And to think you should be as tall as a Tyrannosaurus rex'… focus Cole, slap 'it's' face to wake your friend up! *sound of slapping* … *rising a red hand up* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… *running in circles in front of the dinosaur* *shaking the hurt hand* my hand, my hand, my hand, my hand, my hand~" *stopping running and shaking hand* ok, ok, ok slapping 'it's' face didn't work, man, my hand is… is melting in pain! (Thanks my Nanos, they can minimize the pain and heal my hand) Ok, ok what more that- *big roar*

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

You gotta be kidding me, that thing could get up after a slap in the nose?

*rock falling* … I'd better get outta here (the front of 'it's' eyes)…

 **? POV: after Cole slapped 'it's' nose**

 _Inside my head_

' _ **This small creature dares to attack? Then it shall be destroyed'**_

 _I looked up through the pain of the lightings '… NO!' it was Cole?, what is he doing here? I can't… let… this… hurt him… *more lightings striking* 'argh~'_

' _ **I warned you before, you have no power against your instincts and I am here to make sure that you don't try any foolishness like you did that day'**_

 _That… day…? *blinding light*_

 _Flashback:_

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"HEY!" someone yelled over all the destruction I have made in the town "you are not like this"

' _ **Who and What do you think you are to say such a thing?'**_

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The person went to the middle of the street into my body's view "you are stronger than this, _fight it!_ " his voice echoing in my head as he runs towards my body

 _During flashback: Present_

 _Fight it!..._ his voice echoing again like that day

 _I_ started to get up despites the lightings increasing in number and strength

 _Fight it!... fight it!... fight it!..._

'… _**What is this now?'**_

' _This…' that turned to me 'is my friend… reminding me of what I'm capable of' and both me and my friend in my memory strikes_

 _Flashback:_

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 _Inside my head_

'Get out of here, don't you see that I'm dangerous' I cried from the inside 'I'm dangero-'

 _Outside my head_

"Fight it!" a child yelled

 _Inside my head_

'Hum?' I looked to it

'… _**it seems that another creature came to cause harm… very well… it shall be destroyed'**_

My body started moving towards the child

 _Outside my head_

"Fight that thing in your head, mister"

 _Inside my head_

'That kid is cheering for me to…' more tears went down my face but, this time they were tears of happiness, but I was getting closer to it 'NO!~' for a second I took back the control over my body, stopping moving and slamming my whole body into the ground '… how did I…'

Outside my head

"Can you see it? You ARE stronger!" the guy said standing in front of my body

Inside my head

' _ **You know nothing, no creature is stronger than this'**_

Outside my head

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

My body got up and attacked him, but he jumped backwards

"You ARE stronger, you just proved" he pointed to the child "if you were capable of saving that child from this, you are stronger than you think, THAN YOU EVER BELIEVED" he yelled and hit my body again

 _During Flashback: Present_

 _Inside my head_

I hit 'that' again 'Can you hear him?' it asked and my friend's voice filled the air again _'you are stronger'~_

' _ **He does not have any power nor does you possess!'**_ _*lightings being cast*_

'Argh…' I was hit put it didn't stepped back nor bent its knees 'this is my head, so get, the hell out of here!' and hit 'it' again

 _Outside my head_

"So, can't you make another of those shoots again?" a teenager boy asked Cole while carrying him on his back and running from my body

"Take too much energy and I'm almost without any after shooting it"

"So what now? Aside from not being eaten?"

"Keep running"

"Good plan"

 _Inside my head_

I hit 'it' again 'I know that I already asked, but are you deaf or something? I… Said… Get… OUT!' another hit

 _Flashback_

My body was hit again and was growing weaker

"Fight it, it's all up to you… do it!" the guy kept saying again and again to me

"Fight it mister! You can beat this meanie thing!" the child cheered from me

 _Inside my head_

' _ **Pests! They shall be destroyed!'**_

' _No you wouldn't' I grabbed 'that' and started trying to re-control my body 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'_

 _Outside my head_

 _my body stopped moving and started shaking it's head_

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What's happening?" the child asked

"He is fighting that thing inside of him"

"Impossible" told a teenager "he IS that thing, we must ki-"

*someone punching*

"SHUT UP, what you know? You surrender to that thing and now you're are nothing but a mindless animal in human skin, Alexander" the guy yelled while punching Alexander

"If I am a mindless animal how can I speak to you now?" Alexander made a point

"… do you need to be incapable of speak to be considered mindless? No there is no need, all you need is to lose yourself to that" the guy said pointing to my body "to be mindless you only need to surrender to the Primordial instinct of survival, the Fear… that is all" and he punched Alexander again "And you want him dead for him being stronger than you ever were… do not dare to think for a moment that you are better than him now, you just proved how low you really is, look to him, he is fighting that thing while you… you surrendered to that went it was your time to fight it"

 _Inside my head_

' _He's right, if I lose to you, I'll be passing a decade like my parents and Alexander fighting with you to keep myself as who I really am' I said as I threw 'it' away 'but I will not be fighting you more than this time, for I am going to kick you out of my head!'_

' _ **You may be capable of be strong, but not to defeat me, I, the Primordial instinct of survival, Fear, shall always rule over all living creatures'**_

' _You may rule over the butt of a fly, but you don't rule over me' and I punched 'it' again_

' _ **How dare you!'**_ _'It' yelled casting more lightings on me, but this didn't hurt anymore_ _ **'you are not match for the life Primordial-'**_

' _SAVE IT' I yelled and punched 'it' again 'you may call yourself 'Primordial', but you're no close to be that and I am here kicking your butt' I hit 'it' again and again 'I'll never call you primordial nor your true name, a name you don't deserve' and I went on punching 'it'_

 _Outside my head_

My body started moving in circles and started transforming back very slowly, becoming human again

"HEY!, the mister is getting smaller" the child yelled over the fight between Alexander and the one helping me

"… What? Impossib-"

"Will you ever shut up?" the guy asked and hit Alexander in the chin and making him fall

"He's a beast… he a monster… HE WILL KILL US ALL, WE MUST KILL HIM FIRST" Alexander yelled that last part, just earn another punch, this time one very painful on his guts, that made my body look to him

 _Inside my head_

' _Alexander… why?...' I asked looking to him from inside my head 'we were always together… we were always helping each other, we were… best friends…'_

' _ **The friendship ends when you need to survive, and Alexander accepted the truth, so why you deny it?'**_

'…'

' _ **There…'**_

'…'

' _ **You see it now? You are no stronger than this, let them control you'**_

'… _you…_ _' I whispered_

' _ **Let them control… and you shall survive for your whole life'**_ _it said coming closer reveling itself, a larger bestial creature with a part of all animals on it's body and changing all the time, with tentacles creeping, coming close to me_ _ **'I will make you fear nothing more'**_ _it said with a calm and comforting voice coming near…_

 _But…_

 _*sound of punching* 'get…out' I said after punching 'that' away from me_

' _ **HOW DARE YOU! PAIN SHALL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT NO MORE! IT SHALL BE THE DEATH OF YOUR MIND'**_ _it annunciates as it changed_ _to a frightful appearance beyond your most terrible fear_

' _You…' I started saying, clenching my fists_

' _ **NOW DIE YOU AND LET THE INSTICTS FULFIL THEIR NATURE, YOUR NATURE!'**_

' _GET… THE… HELL… OUT… OF… MY HEAD!' I yelled as I took a battle stance and… believe me or not but a Carnotaurus appeared behind me roaring_

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**_

' _ **WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?'**_

' _ **You heard the boy, Fear'**_ _WAIT. A. SEC. the Carnotaurus just SPOKE. "_ _ **… You have no power here, be gone…**_ _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!'**_

'… _**It cannot be… you awake the… the…'**_ _now 'that' was SCARED? Ok I'm lost here, this place isn't my head any-_ _ **'THE WILL OF COURAGE!'**_ _… *eyes going wide*_

' _THE WHAT?'_

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**_

 _The… Will of… Courage? The force that can drive away the Primordial Instinct of Survival, Fear… I woke him?_

' _ **You did awoke me, youngling'**_

'…' _he is talking to me?_

' _ **Your strength and will, have awoke me from my slumber, for that I shall thank you'**_

'… _y-y-y-your welcome…'_

' _ **THAT DO NOT CHANGES ANYTHING, I SHALL RETURN AND I WILL MAKE YOUR INTINCTS PREVAIL'**_

' _No you won't, I gonna beat you when come back, even if I forget about today I still gonna beat you' I raised a hand pointing to 'It' 'I will beat you, you… thing'_

' _ **I am Fear'**_

' _You could be death, I wouldn't call you that, because fears were not made to scare us, they were made to make us STRONGER, and I will be always fighting my fears, so that I never EVER will let anyone down or be controlled by you ever again' with that my consciousness body started to shine_

 _Outside my head_

My body finally went back to its human self and I was once more in control of it, kneeling

"You did it mister!" the child yelled as it came to hug me

"You... you… you… you DID IT! You made the impossible! You defeated Fear! Uh-huu~" someone cheered

And that guy… the one who kept saying that I could do it, he reached down to lift me off the ground "You did it"

"Thanks, but wouldn't have done it without your help" I admitted, but he shook his head

"No, you did it, I only remind you of what you forgot"

"This don't change ANYTHING" everyone heard Alexander yelling over the crowd making his way to me "he MAY have changed back, he MAY have finally calmed down, but what will make sure that he'll not lose his temper and control and KILL more people?"

He is right, before I could control myself I killed many people, I have blood in both my hands and my jaw, he's-

"CUT THAT OFF" that guy yelled and hit Alexander in his lips cutting them "I know someone that is not as he was and yet was capable of killing many more" he said to the crowd

'Who is he talking about?'

"And if we are talking about guilty how about you Alexander" he said pointing to Alexander "you are no saint near him, I can refresh the towns memory about who killed almost all the children of the town, just two years ago"

'How he knows about that? This was covered to not scare anyone and make sure that-'

"The responsible for that was you… and how I know? Your hands are filled with their blood, no matter who you try to incriminate, you guilty is yours alone to carry" he said looking into Alexander's eyes and then he turned to me "You are living proof that everyone have a beast inside itself and to tame that beast…" he stopped "… you only-"

"Only need to find your own strength to fight it and tame it" 'how did I knew these words'

"Yes" he then grabbed my hand, raised into the air "HERE IS THE FIRST TO AWAKE THE COURAGE TO FIGHT FEAR!" he yelled "HERE IS THE LORD OF BEASTS, HERE IS WILD LORD!" yelled again calling me 'the wild lord', and suddenly everyone started shouting, raising his or her hands

"SAVE THE WILD LORD" some were shouting

"SAVE THE FIRST TO FIGHT AND DEFEAT FEAR" some other were shouting

I couldn't believe my eyes everyone was cheering for me, calling me the wild lord

"remember" he said to me and I turned to see him "you are the wild lord, no one and nothing can control you, not guilty nor fear"

 _Flashback end_

 _He was- no… he IS right, I am the wild lord and this battle has last for far too long_

 _Outside my head_

The teenager carrying Cole and the giant robot girl-like have arrived in another cave while running from me

'Enough of this' I commanded and my body started slowing its pace until it stopped

"What's going on?" the teenager asked, Cole lifted his head fighting his fatigue

"H-h-he's is…*panting*" Cole said panting

"What?" the robot girl asked, Cole just smiled and said

"My friend, Sasha, is fighting that thing controlling his body" and with that Cole fainted

 _Inside my head_

' _You're right buddy, I am fighting this thing' I said and turned to see the 'thing' again 'Let's finish this… once and for all'_

' _ **You shall know on this day...'**_ _and the 'thing' changed it form again to a terrifying monster_ _ **'That no creature is capable of fighting and defeating The Primordial Instinct of Survival, The Fear'**_ _it spoke like there was three of him and took a battle stance_

' _No…' I said without moving 'You shall know on this day…' I clenched my fists 'that nothing is stronger than COURAGE', with that I started running into it with my fist ready to hit it, and 'that' was charging in my direction_

 _When we were about just three feet away from it other, I stopped moving, readied my fist and that thing jumped to attack me like a wild beast…_

 _I unleashed my fist strait into it's face, roaring like the Carnotaurus that I am_

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

…

…

…

 **Third-person POV: Outside Jasper High School**

"…" a teenager was stopped in front of the school building; he reached a cellphone in his pocket and made a call "Alex, mind if I ask you a favor?"

"What would this 'favor' be, Victor" the grumpy voice of the scientist Alex came through the cell

"Would you let me borrow your son's surname?" Victor asked "More precisely your wife surname, which he also uses"

"Why would I mind if use their surname? Used if you want, you wasted my time to know such an illogical and irrelevant thing!" Alex said grumbling and ending the call, but not before muttering "why would I mind if he calls himself Walker?"

 **Sorry if I finished badly the chapter, so please be patient and wait for the next chapter**

 **Leave your review and thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5: the other white meat

_**I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 _ **I should apologize to all of you that are not understanding anything at this point and since this is the last of these introduction chapters, as my form to say 'Sorry, for all the confusion' here in this last introduction chapter everything will get in place (mostly, :P), so here we go**_

 _ **Previously in Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters**_

Cole: "Keep running"

Jack: "Good plan"

 _Flashback:_

 _ **?: 'You may be capable of be strong, but not to defeat me, I, the Primordial instinct of survival, Fear, shall always rule over all living creatures'**_

 _?: 'You may rule over the butt of a fly, but you don't rule over me'_

Alexander: "He's a beast… he's a monster… HE WILL KILL US ALL, WE MUST KILL HIM FIRST"

?: "Will you ever shut up?" _*sound of punching*_

 _*sound of punching* ?: 'get…out'_

 _ **Fear:**_ _ **'HOW DARE YOU! PAIN SHALL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT NO MORE! IT SHALL BE THE DEATH OF YOUR MIND'**_

' _GET… THE… HELL… OUT… OF… MY HEAD!'_

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!'**_

 _?: "You did it"_

 _Alexander: "This don't change ANYTHING" "he MAY have changed back, he MAY have finally calmed down, but what will make sure that he'll not lose his temper and control and KILL more people?"_

 _?: "CUT THAT OFF" *punching sound* "You are living proof that everyone have a beast inside itself and to tame that beast…" "… You only-"_

 _?: "Only need to find your own strength to fight it and tame it"_

 _?: *hands raised into the air* "HERE IS THE FIRST TO AWAKE THE COURAGE TO FIGHT FEAR!" "HERE IS THE LORD OF BEASTS, HERE IS WILD LORD!"_

 _Flashback end_

 _?: 'Enough of this'_ *Carnotaurus body started slowing its pace until it stopped*

Jack: "What's going on?"

Cole: "H-h-he's is…*panting*"

Arcee: "What?"

Cole: "My friend, Sasha, is fighting that thing controlling his body"

' _ **You shall know on this day...' 'That no creature is capable of fighting and defeating The Primordial Instinct of Survival, The Fear'**_

 _Sasha: 'No…' 'You shall know on this day…' 'That nothing is stronger than COURAGE'_

 **Back from where we left**

 **Jack POV:**

'Sasha?' "Sasha?" alright I was confused, Cole said 'his' friend but the name is… is… "But that's a girl name!" I said

"Jack, would you explain to me what's going on?" Arcee asked me, well she's confused, I am confused and the only one to explain this all to us is unconscious…

"Arcee…" I started trying to come up with the best explanation I could thought "… if I knew what's going on, I would explain, the truth is that I don't" that was all I could say, suddenly 'Cole's friend' started shaking 'his' head violently and roaring

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

"… we should run while can, come on Arcee" I yelled and started moving

"… STOP…" I heard Cole yelling on my ear

"That hurt you know" said a bit angry on the fact that he yelled exactly in my ear, as I placed him back to his feet

"… Sorry, look I know you two have a lot of questions and that this not the right time to talk about this" really? You want to talk about this while we have another problem? "Look, he's name is Sasha, but that's a Russian MALE name, ok?"

"… Ok… I guess…" 'Male Russian? How do they call a girl? Marco?' *sound of a slap* "ouch, why did do that for?" I asked as I was rubbing my forehead

"I know what you were thinking" my eyes widened 'what? Now he is a telepath?' "I thought the same thing, well almost because I thought of a different name… what name you were thinking?" ok he's not "erm…"

"Hello~, aren't you two forgetting something?" I should probably thanks Arcee later "we have to run from that thing, sorry Cole but there's no way your friend still be in there, who or whatever turned him into that, it made him a turn into a complete savage animal, I'm sorry but we need to leave now"

"She got a point Cole, look how can you be so sure that-"

"I know he is fighting because he already did this before" Arcee and I looked to each other confused

"WHAT?" we said in unison

"Hfpm… Look he's not a mutant nor I am a Cyborg…" alright I'm lost again "…*taking a deep breath* … look he is passing through a thing called in Latim as: Excitatio, it means Awakening and when this is over he will defeat that thing and he's gonna be stronger than he was before and he will become human again, we just need to wait" awakening? I don't get it

"And if he fails? What happen?" Arcee asked and we're both were suspicious about this

"…he may pass a decade trying to gain control over this dino form or worst" I already didn't like it "he may die mentally"

"What? You mean he may lose his capability to think?" I was expecting to be this, even if it was something horrible but after seeing what I saw today, I thought that things couldn't get worse

"No Jack, his human consciousness will die and only the animal one will be there" Cole said, looking like he was trying to hold tears "and if THAT happens…" he said now crying "there will be no going back… we would need to…. Kill him…" and with that, he said those words he felt to his knees, crying

I looked to Arcee and we both looked back to him

"Hey, is he strong?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder

"T-t-the stronger *hiccup* I know" Cole said hiccupping

"How strong?" Arcee asked, weird, why isn't Sasha approaching? I looked up and saw that he was about to hit his head into the wall

*sound of wall crashing*

"Wow, what's going on with him" I asked still confused with everything and nothing was even near to be clear

"Sorry, I should have explained everything…" Cole said getting up "… inside his head there is a sort of monster that calls itself fear, don't ask me I'm still trying to understand this but, this thing can control the body of someone like Sasha and if it's not defeated it can dominate the body and destroy the mind, making them be animals forever" someone LIKE him? He means there are more that can become Dinosaurs?

"I don't get it, how can something be inside his head? Has someone placed it there?" Arcee asked and none of us was near of understanding anything

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

"it's better we step back and keep watching" Cole said, earning from me and Arcee an confused look and glaring "look, I know him for two years, not because we're friends but I really know him, he would never let that thing hurt me and since you two are with me, he'll never let you get hurt, so please" we both were concerned, but we gave him a vote of confidence

 **Sasha POV:**

 _Inside my head_

'You're a pain in the ass, get of my head, NOW' I punched 'it' repeatedly

' **You cannot defeat me'**

'You're right I can't, but I can keep you away' and I repeat the punching for a few more times I could count "dude, why? Why can't you just accept that I'm stronger enough to keep you away from me?" I asked getting tired of punching 'it'

' **Because you are not, I shall conclude my work with you and you shall only stay out of the way, for you being disturbing the natural order'**

'Oh, get real, if you're so natural, then why do people don't like you and like courage?' I kept punching until 'it' caught my arm and threw me away

' **All creatures fear me, for I am the beginning and end of all creatures, without me no creature would be capable of surviving and those that think they are capable of escaping me are a disturbance in the natural order and courage… my opposite is only there to undone my work, making creatures fearless, thus leading them to their death'**

'You surely know how to be unpleasant' I said as I was getting up 'you wanna know forget it, you way too dumb to understand a thing, fear is lack of courage and without courage no one is capable of surviving, why? Because they don't get away from there comfort zone, where they don't need to fear anything' I charged at 'it', but instead of hitting it with my hands I did it with my head 'as long as I have courage to fight you, I'll survive and be capable of live'

I started to feel like I was getting stronger and I looked to my hands and saw a strange black-red mist covering them 'Hum? What is this?'

' _ **You have awaken me before young one, so this should be no surprise'**_

Wait a sec that voice… is the voice of… 'The Will of Courage!'

' _ **So I have a debt to pay with you'**_ it's here again? But why? _**'and I am part of you'**_

'I…didn't... get it' I asked confused, a part of me?

' _ **Young one… all living creatures possess both Fear and Courage within them, but to be truly strong you need to recognize this'**_ I still didn't get it

'What you mean?' I asked turning to see it, but it wasn't there 'where…?'

' **So the mighty Will of Courage is gone, see now? He is the most weak and scared of all things that exist, he just act as strong and bold as long as I am losing, but it seems that, this time I have already won even with his interference'**

'Why, why it was not there? What did it means with recognize fear as a part of being strong? I am already fighting my fears and…argh'

That thing grabbed me with it's teeth and threw me to the ground (why there's a ground inside my head?)

'Argh, wait there's a ground in head?' suddenly the 'ground' disappeared and we're both were falling 'wait I thought there was a ground for me to stand and it came? Of course this my head, so why am I falling?'

I stopped falling and stood strait again, looking to 'it' as it was standing up

'You know I forgot that I was in my head and I was scared…' I was scared…? That's it! 'So this was what you meant? Thanks' with that I knew what I would need to do

' **What are doing now?'** 'It' asked me noticing that I wasn't fighting anymore **'… So you have accepted that you are not capable of defeating me'**

It started moving towards me but I didn't fight and I would be lying if I said that I was scared… I'm terrified but if I'm going to finish this I need to do this

' **You are now'** it said as it placed it claws on my chest, ready to do absorb me **'a part of me and to never more act as a fool of coura-, what is this?'** it asked as it noticed that it claws were being 'absorbed' by my body **'what are you doing? You cannot defeat me! You are nothing but a fool to think you can live without fear, the fear I create to make all creatures live! You are not courageous; you are trembling in fear, you-'**

'I am scared, I'm not denying, but this doesn't mean I can't be courageous, all I need is to do this' and with that 'it' was starting to being pulled into me 'I have to accept my fears and live with them'

' **Impossible, you could not have reached such a conclusion alone'** 'It' said trying to break free of me

'You're right, I couldn't, but someone gave me a tip' I said looking to the mist covering my body, which was in fact courage already a part of me 'now, how did you put? Oh right, 'who dares to fight Fear?''

Within the minutes, 'it' tried to break free from me without any success and after some time it was inside me as a part of me and I closed my eyes to open them again, each with a different color, one yellow and one red and I spoke like there were three of me

'now, this is over, fear and courage are one in this person, who dares to live fear or courage?; without fear no one is ready to defend itself and without courage no one is capable of doing anything, neither advancing to the tomorrow nor to find it's place among the world'

With that, my head started fading away and soon there was darkness…

I was slowly feeling my body again and I could hear something… a voice, someone was calling me, but I couldn't hear them well… within time the voice started to sound closer and closer until-

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I threw a punch in the direction of the voice and hit something, something… metallic? With that all my memories from the past hours came back to me and I opened my eyes wide open, jumping

"YOU AIN'T GONNA KILL ME" I yelled while I was jumping and I tried to grab my axe, but I noticed it wasn't in my belt again- … wait a sec… "WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!" I yelled after noticing that I was completely naked and that there were other people were I was

"Calm down, calm down" the teenager that was with Cole said to me "no one is here to kill you"

"Calm down, we are here to help" the robot girl said

I covered myself 'this is so awkward'

 **Arcee POV:**

'Alright, I'm lost here, first six mysterious signals appeared during the night, then a human boy with the ability of transforming his hand in a gun appeared and now there's this mutant human with a tail, horns, clawed servos and scales covering his whole body like an armor and… what's he doing?'

"Jack why is he covering that part of his body?" I asked Jack pointing to the lower part of the torso of the scaled human, what was his name again…? Sasha, where his legs where joint to his torso

"Arcee… remember when I said that humans need to use clothes, for both as a form of keeping themselves warm and to not show erm… certain parts of the body" Jack said a bit of ashamed from saying that, don't know why

"That's one of the 'certain parts'?" I asked looking to Jack and he just nod confirming

"knaht uoy, rouy daehria rof gindaenk ym ecaf … NIAGA!?" we heard a voice that looked like Cole's voice and we saw a creature with a crumpled head, looking like Cole on everything else, grabbing Sasha's tail

"hum?" Sasha said after looking to the creature, it made some gestures to Sasha who simply slapped the creature's back, that making the sound of a gun being fired… and Cole's face came like it was there but how his face?… Cole yelled his friend name and was sent flying by a punch from him… so that was what happened, but how?

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha still breaking the fourth wall? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Sasha said, with his body being covered with something liquid and silver colored and his reptile features were starting to become human and his tail becoming shorter

"The what?" I asked

"Nothing, well where were you? Thought you were caught by something" Sasha said turning his attention to Cole who glared daggers on his friend for saying that

"You're~" Cole said with a death tone hanging his hands near Sasha's neck" so~ dead when-" before Cole could say another word, we're all heard gunshot coming in our direction

"Take cover!" I ordered and jack went to cover, but… Cole stood where he was and his friend was now wearing black pants, a belt, a red T-shirt and he had white skin and short blond hair and messy, standing near him holding an two feet, a double bladed axe "argh, ok but, you two be careful" I said knowing that Cole wasn't going to obey my orders and that his friend could make some serious damage.

We stood in a battle stance waiting, when from the gunshot direction came MECH soldiers and behind them coming forward was Silas, the MECH's leader, and near him was a teenager that should be one year older than Sasha was and strangely he looked a lot like Sasha, like they're… siblings

"Here are they, as I promised" the teenager said to Silas gesturing to us

"No doubt they are here, but…" and Silas turned to him "they are not trapped like you said"

"Puh~lease, they ARE trapped, there's nowhere that they can run and" he looked to Sasha "they are completely exhausted from their previous battle" and returned his attention to Silas "now, do we have a deal?" he asked placing his hand forward for a handshake

"Alexander" Sasha said with anger and deception in his voice

Alexander looked to Sasha and said something that I didn't understand "Postremo transeamus Excitatio?"

'Excitatio? Cole said this word before what did he said it means? Awakening? Yes, that's it, that's it meaning from… Latim, right' I thought for an instant

"'You passed through your awakening', you mean he was sleeping?" Silas translated Alexander's word and mocked him in a serious tone

"I meant he…" Alexander looked back to Silas "IS STRONGER NOW, STRONG ENOUGH TO CRUSH THAT ROBOT IF HE WANTS, HE IS EVEN FASTER THAN HE WAS BEFORE, AND SINCE YOU'RE A FOOL TO NOT HEAR MY ADVISES…" he then looked back to us "… I gonna do this, myself" he said with a death tone and snapped his fingers some soldiers in black uniforms came passing through the MECH soldiers

"So you brought some of yours after all" Silas said like he was expecting this

Alexander looked to Silas "I'll take care of you later" he said with the same death tone from before and looked back to his soldiers "kill them" he ordered and his soldiers… they withdrew electrically conductive swords from their backs and started coming forward

Until Sasha slashed three of them with two axes, but where they came from, and grabbed one of them and threw him in the others

"It's not gonna happen" Sasha said and joined both axes together, making his double bladed axe again

'How is that possible?' I thought to myself and I heard a voice calling me out of them

"ARCEE, LOOK OUT" it was Cole's voice and when I looked there was one of those soldiers in the air ready to hit me when an energy blast came out of nowhere and turned him in to… a black goo…

I looked to where the shot came from and saw Cole holding some sort of revolver that somehow reminded me of Optimus' blasters, expect that this one looked more like it was human made

"What have you done? You killed-" before I could even finish scolding him another soldier felt near us and Sasha came slashing him head and again the soldier turned into a black goo "… What is going on?"

"putting it short, they are clones, made in laboratory, without any awareness of who they are or what they are, they would obey any order they were given" and he looked into my optics dead serious "even if it means their own death"

I was astonished those soldiers were clones and they don't possess any kind of consciousness? Who would be so cruel do create people in laboratories… even though I know a certain con who already is that cruel

"Arcee! Sasha!" I heard Cole calling us "I gonna call for a bridge back home"

"How? You broke it, so how we are going to call for one" I yelled to him remembering that he broke it when he touched it

"I gonna do it my way, ok?" was he only reply with a smile in his face

"Arcee look out!"

I heard Sasha calling, but then I felt an unbearable pain at my chest plate and then I saw only darkness surrounding my optics…

 **Third-person POV:**

Everyone saw Arcee falling to the ground, not knowing if she was either dead or just unconscious, Cole and Sasha looked from where the shot, it was Alexander holding what looked like an energy colt revolver, with an evil grin on his face, not only Sasha and Cole were completely angry, but Jack was far beyond, he felt his entire blood burning with that sick smile of Alexander's face

"… Cole…" Sasha said getting Cole's attention "call that ride you talked before and check Arcee to see if she's alive"

Cole didn't said a word just nodded and went to Arcee leaving Sasha with the MECHs and Alexander's soldiers

"Hah, you still want to play the hero?" Alexander said lowering his revolver "come on~, you're not a hero, you're a monster" he kept mocking Sasha with a playful tone

"…" Sasha didn't said a word just kept glaring at Alexander

"Heh, or~ are you playing the-" before he could say another word, Sasha rushed forward and grabbed Alexander and threw him at the MECHs

"SHUT UP YOU MURDER" and Sasha swung his axe, killing all his soldiers and charging at him

Meanwhile, Cole went to check on Arcee and put his hand on his ear

"Ratchet, come in, this Cole"

"Well, well if it isn't our favorite bridge breaker" Ratchet said sarcastically as he heard Cole's voice

"Look if want to pierce me with that needle I don't care, but right now I need you to trust me" Cole said not wanting to lose time making the medic hear him

"And why would I trust you? You broke the ground bridge console, which is enough reason-"

"Look I didn't broke the console; I put nano-machines to prevent you from opening it again until I found my friend and help him calm down, but I already deactivated them so would you-" before Cole could finish his sentence Ratchet started mocking him

"Ah~, your friend needed to be calmed down, oh was he crying because you were not there to hold his hand? Or he was crying because you forgot to-"

"ARCEE IS DOWN AND IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE F!#! #! BRIGDE, SHE'S GONNA DIE, SO OPEN THE BLASTED THING OR I'LL OPEN IT AND I WILL KNEAD YOUR FACE PERSONALLY!" Cole yelled to Ratchet, who was shocked to hear that Arcee was hurt and immediately stated tipping the previous coordinates and pulled the ground bridge's lever

"Primus, let her live" Ratchet prayed to himself as he pulled the lever

With that, the ground bridge came to live and the spiraling green and blue vortex came to live again

"The bridge is open to your previous arrival coordinates, but hurry, I don't want another autobot dying" the medic said with worries in his voice

"Don't worry doc, she'll not die, I can assure of that" Cole said and the radio went silent again

Cole then looked to Arcee's body and put his left hand near her and it transformed again, but not on the gun it was before, but into some sort of transmitter antenna with a screen and beeped a few times like a sonar, but it started beeping crazily showing something red

"Oh no!" Cole said, completely terrorized by what he saw, and he didn't noticed Jack coming near him looking into the device

"What's that? Cole?" Jack asked but Cole was immobilized by whatever was that

"How did they put their hands on this?" Cole asked no one in particular and turned to Sasha "SASHA!" he yelled getting his friend attention, who threw a MECH soldier into another when he heard Cole's call "ona byla otravlena!( she was poisoned!)" Cole said, without Jack or most everyone understanding that, but Sasha's expression turned dark, enraged and was saying 'I gonna kill you' and he turned to Alexander

"Vy sdelali to, chto s nim ?( You did this to her?)" Sasha said half yelling at Alexander, trying to hit him fatally

"kakoye tebe delo? vy ne vstrechat'sya , chto britanskiye suka ? ( why do you care? aren't you dating that British bitch?)" Alexander said and earned a punch in his jaw, losing six teeth and his jaw was displaced by the punch

"Dare say that again, in Russian, in English, any language you know" and Sasha said with a death tone holding his axe down "and I will cut your tongue"

Alexander replaced his jaw and with the remain teeth he still had he said without any fear

"Weren't you dating that bi-" before he could finish his sentence, Sasha ripped his right arm, grabbed his tongue and closed Axelander mouth, cutting his tongue out fast as he could; then he threw Alexander in the wall and threw his two axes, one in Alexander's side and the other in his left leg

Sasha gave him one last glare and turned his attention to Cole "how is she?"

"Pretty bad, we need to get her out of here now!" Cole answered "and our ride is on the other side of this place"

Sasha thought for a moment before saying "hop on her"

Without asking why Cole grabbed Jack and climbed Arcee, waiting for Sasha, while Sasha punched a stalagmite, making it separate from the ground and threw it on the MECHs and Alexander's troops, then went to the others

"Alright, let's try this again" he said then close his eyes, took a deep breath and re-opened them red-predator colored

"Oh-oh" Jack said when he saw Sasha's eyes chancing color

"Let's hope you can control this" Cole said worried

Sasha's body then started transforming, his arms became short, very, his hair was gone and two horns appeared above his eyes, spikes started appearing all over his shoulders and back as his body started moving turning itself horizontally like a dinosaur body, destroying his clothes in the process, his feet fingers started changing until they looked like Carnotaurus claws

"Eh… Cole were his feet supposed to be turning like that?" Jack asked as he noticed something was off with Sasha's new feet

"Hum? Hey, that claw wasn't supposed to be there"

Sasha looked to his own feet and notice that one of them wasn't looking like a Carnotaurus claw, it was looking like a velociraptor claw, curved and lifted

Sasha's body started growing until he got to the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and another thing they noticed was that Sasha's head was looking more like of a T-Rex that one of a Carnotaurus

"And how are we supposed to be carried? cause you can't carry Arcee with your mouth and we with your arm, no offence" Jack told a point, since Sasha's back were filled with spikes they couldn't ride on his back and they weren't willing to go inside his mouth

"Yeah, what was your idea? Carry Arcee with your mouth and us either on your spiked back or inside your-" Cole agreed with Jack, but he heard what he thought to be impossible, Sasha talked in his dinosaur form

"Did you forgot that I can control my body's changes?" Sasha asked with a more thundering and reptile voice

Both Cole and Jack were with their jaws hitting the ground, Sasha changed his back removing the spikes leaving them only with scales; then he lowered himself so that they could climb from Arcee's body, when they were on his back he opened his mouth and gently placed Arcee between his sharp teeth and started running towards the other side of the underground maze

Alexander was still alive removing both axes from his leg and side, when a new soldier came, wearing a medical uniform

"Sir, your wounds are seriously deep and you are bleeding" the soldier said earning from him a glare "allow me to prevent your death" the soldier said and grabbed an injector needle filled with an dark substance and injected it into Alexander's chest

After a few seconds the liquid started appearing on his wounds and healing them, then regenerated his right arm, his tongue and teeth "couldn't you bring this a little earlier you mindless drone?" he asked the soldier, finally free from the axes

"Unfortunately sir, there were one other time available since what I can remember all the previous soldiers were eradicated and the unit I belong-"

Alexander didn't pay attention to the medical soldier and looked to Silas, who was lucky to not be hit be the boulder

"So… you saw everything, didn't you?" Alexander asked

"That boy turned his arm into a sort of radar and the other one transformed himself into a dinosaur, a genetically modified one by the looks" Silas said calmly trying not to show his surprise

Alexander snorted "would you believe that I can transform myself into Tyrannosaurus?"

Silas looked to his remain soldiers and back to Alexander "…show me"

With that Alexander grew transforming himself, as he said, into Tyrannosaurus then went back to his human form, but his clothes appeared again and Silas noticed

"How-"

"This is a courtesy of my master and if you don't mind me telling you… there are others like me and the other one that also becomes dinosaur" Alexander said, shocking Silas

Silas was with his eyes wide open but kept his composure "tell me everything…" he said and before Alexander could deny, he added "… and we will have a deal" with those word, Alexander grinned evilly

"Very well… I and the other two aren't from this world, but don't think we are aliens, we came from another dimension, one were your kind: Homo sapiens coexists with mine; the Homo Duae(Two) Animae(Soul) Sapiens" he said and allowed Silas to slowly understand that, then he went on

"We are a race endowed with great intelligence, strength, both physical and mental, and above all to live up to the name of our race, we possess two souls: one Human ours body and birth soul and one that is either Animalis (animal) or Fabulares (mythological) and depending on it we may become stronger physically or capable of wilding, what your race describes as illusion, magic"

"Then you were capable of-"

"No, my dear Silas, most of the Animalis are not capable of wilding the powers of magic, but we compensates with speed, intelligence and strength"

"And how strong you are?" Silas asked, then Alexander grabbed his medical soldier by the head with one hand and crushed it's head turning the soldier into black goo

"Enough to crush a man's head with one hand, now excuse me" he said and grabbed a communicator "attention drones, Cole, a human, a giant robot and… my brother" he said 'brother' with bitterness and rage "are going your direction… bring them back to me, the human and the robot alive, but the other two… kill them"

With that order given he turned his attention back to Silas and gestured to his to follow him and they went on through the tunnel

"Tell me what are you doing here so far from your home?" Silas asked pretending that he was interested with Alexander's personal life, while they were walking

"I am here because your world was chosen" was the only reply

"Chosen by who? And for what purpose?" Silas asked raising an eyebrow

Alexander stop his tracks and looked to Silas "My master, he chose your world so you should be proud, after all, none of the others would chose such a backwater world"

"And why he chose my? If there are many others?" Silas kept asking

"… That… you shall ask to him, yourself" Alexander said and turned back to keep going through the tunnel until they arrived at a cavern and he took what looked like a hand grenade and threw it into the back of the tunnel; the grenade instead of exploding created a sort of silvered and yellowed vortex

"What was this?" Silas asked

"You said we have a deal, so you're going to meet with my master; that way the deal is done" Alexander said and gestured to the vortex "No need for worries that wouldn't hurt, even if we possess a great difference from your race we still are much alike, so that will not hurt you if it don't hurt me"

Silas thought for a moment then turned to his own soldiers "get back to base and await my further instructions" The soldiers saluted their commander and went away

Silas went through the vortex, Alexander went behind him, pressing a button on his hand, and the vortex closed

 **I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes; English is not my native language, so i sometimes do everything a little wrong ^^; sorry**

 **Alright I am going to stop he right now and sorry if I didn't explained everything like I promised, but don't worry( I'm dead serious this time) I will be giving more info with the following chapters**

 **Leave your review and thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6: Pact

_**I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 _ **Previously in Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters**_

Sasha: "Arcee look out!"

Cole: "ona byla otravlena! (She was poisoned!)" "How did they put their hands on this?"

Sasha: "Vy sdelali to, chto s nim? (You did this to her?)"

Alexander: "kakoye tebe delo? vy ne vstrechat'sya , chto britanskiye suka? (why do you care? aren't you dating that British bitch?)"

*sound of punching and slashing*

Sasha: "Alright, let's try this again"

Cole: "Let's hope you can control this"

Alexander: "So… you saw everything, didn't you?"

Silas: "That boy turned his arm into a sort of radar and the other one transformed himself into a dinosaur, a genetically modified one by the looks" "tell me everything…" "… and we will have a deal"

Silas: "What was this?"

Alexander: "You said we have a deal, so you're going to meet with my master; that way the deal is done"

 **Back from where we left**

 **Third-person POV:**

Silas exited the portal in a dark gloomy room and the only things he could see were a chair, a table and the portal behind him, which was actually the only source of light in the room

"I can see that you have accepted my offer" told an evil snake-like voice "or are you interested in learning more before accepting?" the voice chuckled a little and even an evil man like Silas felt the most freezing chill crawling up his spine and making his heart miss most of its beats while the voice chuckled

"Don't worry" Alexander said as he exited the portal "the master only wants to see if you truly desire this alliance, so you better watch every word and move that you will do now if that is truly your intention"

"I will keep that mind" Silas said sweat dripping of fear keeping his composure

"Well… shall we?"

the voice said and suddenly some dim lights were lit, allowing Silas to see some more details of the chair and table in front of him; the chair looked like it was made of snake skin and there were snake heads in the upper part of it and the chair had cushions on the seat and back that resembled golden sand; the table was almost indescribable, but what could be describe were the obvious details: the feet looked like it was some sort twisted paw of a creature, the legs were like bones the body was like it was made of dead faces and Silas wide opened his eyes when he saw the those details on the table were moving

"The master is waiting" Alexander said taking Silas out of his shock "and if I was you I wouldn't make him wait for long" he advised, Silas nodded and sat on the chair

"Well, well, well… Heh heh heh heh heh heh, I would ask your name but, I already know, so I am going to explain a few details…" the voice said from the opposite side of the table "you shall address me as… The Master, do not try to call for help Silas, every communication of the world comes to me and my generals, that include the GPS transmitter you have and you little locator device"

Silas blood almost froze, this man 'The Master' already knew about his GPS transmitter and the location device he brought, without any clue what to do now Silas just made a question to get his hands on the knowledge he wanted

"Why are you here?" Silas asked "You're messenger said-"

"He is not my messenger" the voice cut Silas words "he is one of my generals" Silas couldn't believe his ears, that teenager was a general? "And I ordered him not to tell you why, so that I would have the privilege of doing so"

"Then, this is part of the deal?" Silas asked in a serious tone

"No, it is not" The Master said disappointed "but I will do so anyway" *deep breath* "I chose your world specifically for the presence of an ancient power, a godly power to be more precise… this power brought me here so that I could awake its master and reveal to this Earth and its inhabitants their true god"

"I do not understand… why and how were you capable of feeling this… godly power?" Silas asked not understanding anything at all

"For why, it is simple his is this world true god and only master, so nothing would make me more happy than sight of another god making his presence noticed by his progeny"

At that moment, Silas wished he could burst of laughter, the man 'The Master' was a god? He couldn't believe a word

"And what prove you have-" *sound of a blade being withdrawn*

"Do not dare to mock my master you-" Alexander threaten Silas

"Alexander, allow him to continue" with those words Alexander took his blade from Silas neck and went into the darkness of the rest of the room

"You want a proof of my power, Silas?" The Master asked almost laughing

"If you truly want me to believe that you are a god, you-" Silas started saying but he suddenly felt his body a little awkward, he looked to his hands and… "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Silas asked with pure terror in his voice, still looking to his hands

"You asked for a proof, so I thought: what could convince a man that he is in front of god?, first turning you into a insect sounded like the best option, but I realized what would make you" and The Master's finger appeared from inside the darkness "know that you are in front of a god and what I can turn you into if you ever try to defy my will, now would you wish for another proof? I can turn you back, what do you say?"

"CHANGE ME BACK, JUST DO IT, I BELIEVE, I BELIEVE…" Silas looked back to his hands and now they're were back to normal, expect for a mark in his right that looked like a burn mark resembling a snake and they were looking… younger "What-"

"A small present for you, since now you believe that you are talking to a god. So? Do we have a deal? Or not?" The Master asked, showing his hand now open for a hand shack, a hand like of one of a human with one difference, the hand skin was like one of a snake

No one have ever before made Silas feel such terror before, this made him think carefully before he answer The Master's question; he looked to his right hand and back to The Master's hand with a still terrorized, face trying to decide even though the answer was already obvious…

 **Meanwhile at the underground tunnels**

"We are getting closer" Cole annunciated

"Please Arcee just hold on a little longer" Jack whispered so that Cole couldn't hear him

"Don't worry Jack, we will save your girlfriend" Cole said teasing Jack

"I know, thank-" Jack just realized what Cole was saying "WHAT? COLE GET REAL, me and Arcee are not a couple" Jack said the last part blushing

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, I know, I was just playing with you, seriously you need to relax, even if this is a situation of live or death being worried won't be giving any results, so relax" And Cole pointed to his chest filled with pride "I gonna save her, you can be sure of it"

Jack didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, but before he could even think about it, he heard a sound that he thought it was his imagination but he heard it again and this time he looked back, he opened his eyes, wide open at the vision he had; a group of animals were following them now, but not ordinary animals

"Cole!" Jack yelled while pulling Cole's jacket "Please, tell me that those things are like Sasha AND are on our side"

"Let go of me and what things?" Cole said, as he was breaking free, looking behind he saw what scared Jack "Scrap!" Cole said and turned his right hand into a sort of electrical conductive bow "Sasha, hit the turbo, go maximum speed or whatever! Just faster, we're being followed!"

"By who or what?" Jack asked holding the handgun that Cole gave him

"SCRASTERS!" Cole yelled and Sasha suddenly started going even faster than before almost making Jack fall but Cole grabbed his wrist

"Scrawhat?"

"S-c-r-a-s-t-e-r-s, scrasters, that's not Latin nor any language of the world, those are scouts and hunters and if they get us, we're dead!" Cole said not sounding like he wanted to explain much and he barely made Jack understand anything

"… And these things always looks like…" Jack said but one of the animals roared making him sweatdrop before saying "like velociraptors?"

The velociraptors started running faster while roaring to attempt an attack, Jack's heart was now beating faster with fear, this caused his body to stop making any move, and the raptors were getting closer and readying themselves to jump

"ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO WAKE UP AND SAVE YOU? GROW UP YOU WUSS AND START SHOTING SOMETHING!" Cole yelled and that made Jack snap out of his fear and shot one of the raptor that had jumped trying to attack him

"I… I… I did it!" Jack said then he realized what Cole have called him "I'm not a wuss, I was s-"

"I know so I had to snap you out and I'm not a dumb to try a classic 'wake up' or 'hey the raptor is getting near, do something!'" Cole explained "I'm smarten than I look and you're a great shooter" he complained about Jack's shot, which actually hit the raptor's head, killing it

Jack got his point but before he could say something, he heard another roar and two raptors jumped again

'How these dinos can jump this high? Are they mutants or something?' Jack thought and an electrical arc hit the raptors making them fall behind and turn into black goo 'just like those soldiers' "Are they-"

"Yes they are just like those soldiers, actually they ARE another squad of those soldiers" Cole said answering Jack's question before it even was completely asked

 **Jack POV:**

"What? You mean these raptors are actually soldiers?" I wasn't believing my ears now nor was understanding any of this at all

"Yes, the same soldiers but with a special modification that allows them to shape change into raptors, why? Because these are scouts and hunter, which mean that they were created to hunt down a target and do either two things, A: kill the target, which is more likely our position or B: bring it back to their master and if he don't specifically says how to bring the target they kill it and bring it"

'How he knows exactly how they' Cole explained how those 'raptor soldiers' worked, like… he was the one who made them

"I didn't"

"Hum?" 'What?'

"I didn't made them but…" Cole started saying but stopped like there was something hurting his chest "… I know who created them and I know how he thinks that's why I know how they act"

"Cole…" I saw pain in his eyes, does this person he knows is a horrible one?

I placed my hand on Cole's shoulder making him look to me and I just nod to him, then more raptor soldiers jumped and this time I shot them

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

After that, I knew I had just one more shot, so I should leave the shooting to him, then I used the wrist weapon he gave me again and took out the sword 'it's not like I gonna throw it but if those thing jump on me again I will defend myself' I thought and nod to him again

He just stood up on his friend back and jumped above me without falling of his friend's body "Thanks"

'Hum?' "Hum?" I didn't get it

"You actually made me feel better, so…" he turned to see me "thanks"

His face changed completely, before it looked like he was a soldier or something alike, but now its like he IS just an ordinary kid

 **Grawl grawl grawl**

 ***sound of electricity* *sound of liquid***

'But on a second thought he still acts like a soldier' I thought while sweat-dropping

 **Rafael POV:**

"Argh, what is taking them so long? They should be getting back" Miko said getting impatient already

"Miko please calm down" Bulkhead said trying to make her calm

"How can YOU be calm? Arcee is wounded and you should be worried about her, not be waiting here, calm" Miko said irritated now

But she right though, Arcee is down and dying and we are here in the base without doing nothing to help

"Optimus" I called him from the living area

"What is it Rafael?"

"Why didn't you guys went get Arcee back?" I said what was making me impatient but even though I was trying to not do anything foolish

"Cole said that they were already coming and that we should wait here at the base to prepare everything to start ALL the medic procedures I know and to protect the base from invasion since with the portal open anyone can pass, even the decepticons" Ratchet explained finishing to inspect his medical material list

"Well, that doesn't mean you all needed to-" Miko started

"And that when they cross the portal we should be ready to fight anyone that may have followed them, aside from his friend's appearance, which I still don't understand why he would-" before Ratchet could continue the terminal started beeping and Jack's voice came through

"Ratchet? Optimus? Is anyone there?"

"Jack!" I said relieved

"Where are you guys?" Miko asked

"We're entering the portal now" Jack said

Everyone started commemorating; expect Optimus who simple sighed with relief and looked to the portal waiting to see us, but how did they carried Arcee back?

"Start closing it, now!" Jack said making everyone looked worried again

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SENSES? It's insanity, you all could be destroyed by the portal before-" Ratchet started saying how stupid that was

"We're being followed!" he cut Ratchet off

"Cons?" Bulkhead said readying his cannons

"Not exactly… Ah? Cole look out!" those Jack last word before the radio went silent again

No one moved for a few moments before Optimus say

"Ratchet! Close the ground bridge" No one dared to move

"Have you lost your mind? They could-"

"They said we need to close it and I know they are capable of passing before it closes completely, please do it" Optimus was confident of their return

"… alright, let's just hope they can do this little miracle" Ratchet said before pulling the ground bridge lever back

We're all looked to the portal waiting for something to come out waiting to see our friends again, but nothing came and the portal was closing fast, then we heard a sound, not like a motor engine but more like… *sounds of roar*

"An animal roar?" Miko and I said in unison and through the closing portal came a…

"Is that a-"

"A DINOSAUR?!" Miko said with a mixture of excitement and shock on her voice and I was just staring at it, like everyone else

Jack and Cole were at the dinosaur's back and Arcee was in it's mouth, that's was unbelievable

"Hey! You guys are going to start a new stare contest? We have a dying bot here to save!" Cole said taking us out to the trance we went

"Hum?" Ratchet said as he snapped out of the trance "Hurry bring her to the medic bay!" he said quickly and everyone started moving to see how Arcee was

After the dinosaur placed her gently in the medic berth and Cole and Jack went off it's back it suddenly started to shrink and change into…

"The dinosaur is changing himself into a human?" I asked whatever popped in my head

"No Raf, he's turning back to he's real self" Jack said and nodded to me confirming he was also surprised by this before "Erm… and his name is… erm" Jack started saying a bit embarrassed but why?

"My name is Sasha" everyone including Ratchet looked back to the dinosaur that now was a blonde guy, with short messy hair, was six feet and eight inches tall and was covered with a weird silver metallic liquid covering his body except for his head

"Hum? But that isn't-" Bulkhead started saying

"It's Russian male name, but there also the female that everyone mistakes with the male and-" before he could say another word everyone heard a voice, a girl voice giggling

"Hi hi hi hi hi, well this place seems nice, it is perfect…" the girl said "… to be your graves" she added with a dark tone and we looked back and found a girl about Jack's age wearing a soldier uniform but was all black

"S# !, the Caruoi followed us" Sasha said, Caruoi? Is that her name?

"hi hi hi hi hi, well look what we have here, the Wild Lord and the Primaria Machina, well I still got some free time so~" she said as she waved her hands around, until she grabbed a weapon on her back and pulled "I gonna kill you two and get the others heads back to my master" she said like she was a maniac

"It's not gonna happen, you slime puppet" Slime? But she a girl, how she can be a slime if she if a human?

"I don't understand" I said frustrated

"We either Raf, so don't worry" Jack said while putting a hand on my shoulder

"Sasha!" Cole yelled and threw something to him, a kind of a cylinder, what's inside it?

"I thought I threw it on-" Sasha started saying and I noticed that the liquid disappeared and now he was wearing clothes, where did they came from?

"No that was a replica I carry in case we need to replace a weapon that was either destroyed or lost, now go kick that slime-"

"STOP CALLING ME SLIME, I AM RAPIRIER, MASTER'S BEST CARUOI" she yelled completely angry about being called a slime

"you're nothing but a soulless puppet created in a laboratory with a slight amount of consciousness, but you still a puppet" Sasha said and ran towards her, swinging his hand until the cylinder made a sound and a double-bladed axe came from inside it, how is that possible?

*sound of weapons clashing*

"WHAT? I AM THE MEDIC HERE KID AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT-" we heard Ratchet yelling at someone and turned to see him arguing with Cole

"YES I DON'T KNOW, BUT I AM YOUR BEST CHOISE TO SAVE HER, SO PUT THAT F# ! #! PRIDE AWAY FOR A SECOND AND LET ME SAVE HER!" Cole argued back

"YOU WOULD NEED A DECADE TO UNDERSTAND THE SIMPLEST MEDICAL PROCEDURE OF A-"

"I. DON'T. F !# !# . WANT. TO. KNOW! AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAVE HER IF YOU DON'T HELP ME YOU OLD RUST HEAD, IF IT WAS HER BODY I WOULD STAY QUIET, BUT IT'S NOT HER BODY THAT IS DYING!" Cole yelled twice the time higher than before

"Hum?" everyone said confused

"What you mean Cole?" I asked confused, maybe more confused

"What do you mean Cole?" Sasha asked without taking his eyes out of the soldier girl, who was holding a rapier; Cole just lowered his head before saying

"Her soul is being eaten" What?

"What?" everyone asked in unison, even Optimus was surprised

"She was infected with a rare disease called Anima Eater" Anime Eater?

"What's that?" I asked what everyone with exception of Sasha that suddenly turned more wild and furious, attacking that girl while cursing in Russian

"This illness is eating her soul right now and every second the doc here wastes trying to keep his big ego filled, his making her time run lower among the living" an illness that can eats the soul? That's impossible!

"How can there be a-" before Ratchet could say something, Cole started saying what I thought I would never hear, especially for the kind of information it was

"WE'RE NOT COMPLETELY HUMANS, WE ARE HOMO DUAE ANIMAE SAPIENS, HUMANS THAT HAVE TWO SOULS INSTEAD OF ONE AND SOME OF OUR ILLNESS CAN INFECT ANY KIND, BE THEM ORGANIC OR NOT AND THIS ONE IS EATING HER SOUL BY THE SECONDS WE ARE WASTING WITH THIS, SO JUST LET ME SAVE HER, I KNOW HOW TO CURE THIS, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS!"

I wasn't believing, Cole and Sasha are of another race, one that have two soul instead of one! And that gives them powers? But how?

"So it was you" the girl said with rage in her voice "Master Alex worked so hard to create this vaccine to save the world from your scum kind and you made his work be in vain" she tried to attack Cole but Sasha stood between them and threw her away

"You're not getting near him, Cole save Arcee, I'll deal with her" Sasha said and Cole just nodded

"Alright I AM going to save her IF you don't MIND doctor 'I know everything about my species but nothing about the others'" Cole said bitterly

"… do you best and save her" that was all Ratchet said before allowing Cole to move closer to the medic berth and suddenly the same weird liquid that was covering Sasha before appeared coming out of his hands and he made the liquid cover the berth and it started changing until it looked like a surgery table

We're all were just staring at it when it started turning on some sorts of machines on it and a voice said

" _Standby… scanning patient… *_ sound of machine working* *sounds of alarm _* Warning! Warning! Soul illness level 9 detected"_ level nine? Is that some sort of rating level? _"Proceeding with immediate quarantine" the machine is going to isolate Arcee?_

"Ignore the protocol, order level 13" Cole said

" _Quarantine procedure stopped"_

"Start surgical procedure"

" _Standby… surgical procedure: starting Soul extraction"_ Soul extraction? The machine is going to extract Arcee's soul, this is gonna kill her!

"No you won't take her spark away" Bulkhead said turning his hand into his maul

"If you all want her to die destroy the machine and let her soul be eaten" Cole said bitterly "the machine extracts the patient soul yes but doesn't kill them, I made this myself and I tested it on myself, so if I am still here it surely is not gonna kill her, why? Because I didn't took one of my souls, I took them BOTH and I'm still here" he added making everyone drop their jaws to the ground, even Optimus was surprised but he just was with his eyes wide open

"Cole did this not on one, but half an entire city of 11,89 millions of inhabitants, not one after another but everyone, every single one, all at once and saved them all" Sasha yelled to us and that was enough to make Bulkhead and Bee fall with sparks coming out of their heads

"… they glitch …" Ratchet said still shocked like us

"You really done that?" Miko asked, not excited but worried

"Yes, and don't worry I'll never harm her soul, never" Cole said turning his arm into a sort of a cannon that looked an injector needle

" _Soul extraction completed"_ the machine annunciated and everyone looked to the machine again, only to see an energy replica of Arcee's body and a light orb on it's chest and a red-black mist on the lower part of her torso

"The good news: Alexander missed her heart or however you guys call it" Cole said, it was a slight relieve to all of us "the bad news" I already didn't like it "it's spreading faster than I anticipated"

"What? You're saying that this thing is growing?" I asked not believing

"It's an illness Raf, of course it would spread, but not anymore" with those words he shoot an energy blast in the red-black mist and a small part of it was gone "this cannon is like an matter exterminator, not exactly what I said but it's very close to it, it acts like a specific matter eliminator, so the matter it hit is the matter that will be destroyed"

"So she will be fine soon" Miko said happy

"No, I need to keep shooting it and not miss a single shot or else her soul can be obliterated" Cole said, shooting again making the mist becoming smaller in part

"Hey it's not like I'm complaining about fighting, but… CAN SOMEONE MOVE THE BIG METAL BUTT AND HELP ME HERE!" Sasha yelled taking our attention

"We cannot harm a human Sasha, I am sorry but this is a rule we must follow to avoid conflicts with the humans" Optimus explained his rule about never harming a human to Sasha

"… Fine…" Sasha said disappointed "so I will not hold any longer, get ready, because I'm going with everything now" Sasha said to the girl and suddenly his axe split in the middle and he kicked the girl away

"You scum, I'll get your head to master Alexander" the girl said while getting up and pointed her weapon to Sasha

"Sure, oh and tell my brother that if see him again" he paused and took a step closer to her "I'll tear him apart, limb by limb" no one except for Jack was looking surprised, but who was this Alexander?

"You aberration, I'll destroy you once and for all!" the girl said before she became a body of black slime and started changing herself until she was as tall as a…

"She became a dinosaur?" me, Jack and Miko asked in unison as the form was becoming clear and she was looking like a Tyrannosaur

"Hah! Want to play hard? Ok now you'll see why they call me the 'The Wild Lord'!" Sasha said and started changing himself until he was as tall as she was, but I noticed now that no one noticed what kind of dinosaur he was, he was giant Carnotaurus with a head shaped like one of a Tyrannosaur and with raptor claws on his feet

"Jack?" I called as well as Miko

"I know, was shocked as well and don't worry, he is on our side" he said and we only watched the battle between a Tyrannosaurus and a giant Carnotaurus

 **GRAWL~**

 **GROWL~**

 **Third-person POV:**

Silas went down a hallway accompanied by Alexander

"It was a wise choice Silas, The Master will not let this pass unnoticed" Alexander said with a strangely happy yet serious tone

Silas on the other hand was uneasy and, believe it or not, scared but was walking down the hallway with Alexander. After sometime he looked at his right hand, the snack mark was still there making him hear The Master's voice all over again _'do not forget… I can give you a torture worse than your most terrible nightmare, so do you part and you may never need to feel that…'_ his voice was like daggers passing through not his body but through his soul and he shivered while looking away from his hand

"Silas?" Alexander called him and Silas quickly looked up afraid "are you listening?" Alexander asked "or perhaps are you still shocked with what my master done to you, aren't you?"

Silas was shocked indeed, but he didn't want to show it "no, I was just thinking" he said regaining his natural composure "why would your master need to ask for my help if he's a god? He could just make every single human obey his orders in an-"

"My master don't wish to enrage the god of this world, so in order to not do so" Alexander stopped and turned, but something was off on him " _I will not control any human of this world, Silas_ " the voice of the master came through Alexander and that was enough to make Silas step back and fall with his back on the ground

"H-h-h-h-how-" Silas was terrified and trying to crawl away from Alexander

" _I said to you before… I am a god and that of course gives me the ability to hear and see everything_ " Alexander approaches Silas and reached a hand out to help Silas get up " _I am not controlling him completely, those who are loyal to me do not need to be controlled so they may never betray me, now follow him as I said before, he will lead you_ "

"Lead me to where?" Silas asked while getting up on his own and Alexander looked back to him

"To where my master ordered" Alexander's voice came back "and we are here now" And he pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, there was a door "pass through that door Silas and you shall receive your reward for making the right choice" Alexander said and started walking back to where they came

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Silas asked both scared and suspicious

"That's your reward, not mine, get it yourself" Alexander said without looking behind

Silas looked to Alexander going back and then to the door and kept staring it for a few moments before walking to it and opened; Silas was scared, shocked, impressed, he was feeling a whirlwind of emotions as he looked at the room that was behind door

"…" Silas just stared at that and didn't move a finger

 **Sorry, but it will end here, liked? Share your review and help the story get better**

 **Also, I would like to advise those that are following or liking the story that I will only publish another chapter on the next month**

 **Please leave your review and Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7: Learning is a terrible pain

_**I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 _ **Previously in Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters**_

The Master: "So? Do we have a deal? Or not?"

Sasha: "S# !, the Caruoi followed us"

Rapirier: "I AM RAPIRIER, MASTER'S BEST CARUOI"

Ratchet: "YOU WOULD NEED A DECADE TO UNDERSTAND THE SIMPLEST MEDICAL PROCEDURE OF A-"

Cole: "I. DON'T. F !# !# . WANT. TO. KNOW! AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAVE HER IF YOU DON'T HELP ME YOU OLD RUST HEAD, IF IT WAS HER BODY I WOULD STAY QUIET, BUT IT'S NOT HER BODY THAT IS DYING!" "Her soul is being eaten"

Machine: _Standby… scanning patient… *_ sound of machine working* *sounds of alarm _* Warning! Warning! Soul illness level 9 detected"_

Cole: "Start surgical procedure"

Ratchet: "… do you best and save her"

Rapirier: "You aberration, I'll destroy you once and for all!"

Sasha: "Hah! Want to play hard? Ok now you'll see why they call me the 'The Wild Lord'!"

Raf & Miko: "Jack?"

Jack: "I know, I was shocked as well and don't worry, he is on our side"

 **GRAWL~**

 **GROWL~**

The Master: _"now follow him as I said before, he will lead you_ "

Silas: "Lead me to where?"

Alexander: "To where my master ordered" "and we are here now" "That's your reward, not mine, get it yourself"

*sound of door opening*

Silas: "…"

 **Back from where we left**

 **Miko POV:**

 **GRAWL~**

 **GROWL~**

Everyone heard the two dinosaurs roaring before as they ran against each other, hitting their heads and trying to bite each other and I couldn't be more excited, except for the fact that Arcee was dying and this time we weren't counting on Ratchet and thanks God no one can hear my thoughts, because I never thought I would want to say this but… 'I wished that it was Ratchet doing everything he could do to save Arcee; Cole is nice, he can make a weapon appear on his hand, he can modify machines with a weird silver liquid (which I think is more like a metallic color than any other), his friend can transform himself into a super dinosaur but… I can't help but feel worried about Arcee'

as I was losing myself in my thoughts I wasn't paying much attention to the battle and I didn't heard Jack calling me before I saw a huge shadow covering me

"Miko look out!" I snapped out of my thoughts just to see something spiky coming towards me

"MIKO!" I heard bulkhead yelling as he used his maul and hand to move the spiky thing away from me and hit something behind it "You stay away from Miko"

"Bulkhead…" I just said that and looked at what he hit; it was the Tyrannosaur girl and she was covered with a black goo and there were marks of bite all over her "…I… missed the battle?" ok now I'm getting a little more relaxed… 'Grr, I can't believe I missed the super dinosaur battle of my life'

"Grr… ok, if you finished with your little beauty sleep, shall we continue the fight?" Sasha? You said what? Wait again…

"You SPOKE?" I thought it was my imagination but he turned to me and…

"Yes I did" he really did SPOKE in that dino form "are you ok? Sorry that I almost felt at you and you green one, bulkhead isn't it? Thank you for saving her" with that he turned himself to the Tyrannosaur girl "you're finished, Caruoi" he roared again and ran toward her but suddenly he stopped and started going back to his human self

"why are you doing this? She can get up and kill you" I yelled to him 'how can you go back to normal if that's still alive and might kill you?' that was all I could think at the moment, then I saw something "hum?"

"What is it Miko?" Jack asked me as he went near me with Raf to see if I was fine

"When did she turned back human?"

"Hum?" was all they said to me before I pointed to Sasha, then they saw what I was talking about

"You right" Raf said while adjusting his glasses

Then we saw that double-bladed axe again he used before and now he was just there waiting for something, we were looking at that and not knowing what to do and we heard a voice

" _Soul restoration in 89%"_

"What?" I asked turning to Cole and he was still using that needle gun, shooting that black-red mist thing

"The machine is healing Arcee's soul while I eliminate the illness" 'wow that machine is healing Arcee's soul? I don't know what to say' "Great, now just two or three shots to go"

"What?" 'He said just two or three?' "But that is-"

"If it is just two or three shots why the machine said that her recover is at eighty percent?" Jack said what I was trying to say faster than I did… hum…? 'Jack are worried about Arcee because she your guardian or… is something else? *mentally giggling*'

"Well it's because I work faster than the machine does and healing a soul it's not like patching a hole in a garment, it takes time and need to be done slowly or the soul may never fully recovers" wow…

"That's… too much information" I said

"but- hold on you said it needed to be healed slowly but the machine said eighty percent so how you justify that" 'Jack? Really? *grinning mentally and giggling* she's really more than a guardian to you'

"Argh, that's because…" Cole started saying and shot another part of the mist and this time it was completely gone "her soul wasn't completely eaten AND before it really starts eating her soul we started curing her AND because we came fast AND COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

Jack was with his eyes wide open, Raf was with his eyes wide open, I was with my eyes wide open, after all Cole yelled after Jack kept asking that, 'well now I know I can't mess with Cole and I hope that Sasha is not like him'

"…*sigh*" Cole sighed and looked down for a moment and then back to us "Sorry, I just didn't want her to die and do this with people talking on your head don't help you dealing with the patient illness nor help you make any progress"

"No, I am the one who should be apologizing Cole, I panicked Arcee couldn't die this way, it's way too horrible" Jack apologized as well as Cole 'that's… quiet impressive'

" _Soul illness eliminated"_ the machine annunciated

"Start protocol 0-5-4-5-3-8-5-6-1-0-0-1"

"Protocol what?" 'what's protocol 0545… erm what was the rest again?'

"It's a special protocol I created to help healing people who were suffering from a soul illness" Cole explained 'but I'm still lost here'

"What does that do?" Raf didn't understand either, 'now that's new'

"It will heal where her soul was eaten and will make a special protection to her, so she wouldn't be infected by other of these illnesses"

"So she will be ok?"

Before Cole could answer Bulkhead catch our attention "Hey, why didn't Sasha destroyed that thing already?"

Everyone turned to Sasha to see why he didn't just finished that slime girl already, I was about to ask when

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" that girl was crying of pain

"Oh great now that's ALL we need now" Sasha suddenly panicked with the girl's cry

"I'm not wanting to do this but rule Nº4: help everyone you can, even if you don't like the person" Cole said something about a rule, but what rule is this… 'AH'

"WAIT? YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HELP HER?" they nod "I DON'T GET IT, WHY?" 'Now that was weird, just a few minutes ago she was trying to kill everyone and now those two are going to help her, WHY?'

"Ever saw on the news about wars, where there's these suicide people that put a bomb on their bodies and… BLOW THEMSELVES WITH THEIR ENEMIES?" Cole yelled while running to Sasha and that girl

"… a-a-a-a-a" Jack was stammering trying to say something "ARE YOU TWO SAYING THAT SHE HAVE A BOMB WITH HER?!" Jack yelled the last part almost getting hoarse

"She don't have a bomb Jack, she IS a part of the bomb"

"WHAT?"

"ARE"

"YOU"

"SAYING?" me, Jack, Raf and Bulkhead we're all spoke the same thing that was passing through our heads

"Hello~, remember when I said that she was made in a laboratory, well she also was made with a bomb on her in case she try to betray, desert or in last case if she fails a mission she will detonate and blow everything in a radius of 12 km!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… that's quite a big explosion isn't it?"

"*sigh* yeah that's because their masters are always trying to kill us, after all…" Cole said and paused for a moment and started doing something to the girl, who was writhing in pain and… fear?

"Look I know what you're going to say and everything but this is a rule we follow, so knock it off ok? We're going to take the bomb out of you" Sasha said to the girl and she just nod… crying…? This is getting bizarre

"Why don't you guys just destroy her? Didn't you said that she's a-"

"We know, but that's our duty so shut up and let us do our work, ok?" they said in unison "and when the bomb is activated the only way to deactivate it is by removing it, if we kill her the bomb will blow the same way" that part Cole said as Sasha was trying to hold the girl

"Alright, listen to me we're going to get that thing out of you so stay still and don't move or else you will die" Sasha was sounding like he's a medic or something

"Well this gonna be like getting milk from stones but I'll make it possible" Cole said that weirdness and both his arms into some sorts of surgery instruments

"Of course you will, you even made a cybernetic girlf-" Sasha was saying something when Cole made a tail appear behind him and that tail had more cannons attached to it than anything I've seen

"Say. Another. Word. And. I'll. Kill ya. Right here. right now you fossilized bird BRAIN!" 'Alright never piss off Cole' I though as he threated his friend

"Hmm… are you paying attention on what you're doing?" the girl asked

"hum? Couse I am, now I just need to… ah…" why Cole stopped

"Cole? Why is your face all red?" Sasha asked, I thought for a moment then I saw why he was with his face all red: that girl was naked, literally naked

"… b-b-b-bo-bo-bo" Cole was trying to say something but Sasha slapped his face and he shake it violently "FOCUS! YOU'RE A KID REMEMBER LEAVE THIS KIND OF THING TO PERVES LIKE SASHA AND JACK" with those words Cole earned a punch from Sasha that sent him flying with something on his hands and Jack grabbed the handrail yelling

"WHY YOU CALLED ME A PERVERT? YOU LITTLE PERVERT"

"Why you threw him? What about the bomb?" Raf asked and I couldn't help but laugh of Jack's reaction and ask Sasha the same while covering Raf's eyes so he couldn't see the naked girl

"He managed to cut it off of her" then Sasha looked to the girl "alright can you please make some clothes, please? It's embarrassing"

"I can't…"

"WHY NOT?" Jack asked (still yelling)

"I can't… feel my body… I'm losing…" with those words she fainted

"Is she-" I started

"Dead? Have she turned into a sort of black goo? If not then she alive" Cole explained from the place he felt "and I think I know why Sasha spared her"

"hum?" everyone said that, well expect Optimus

"Grr… why can't things be simple like in that day?"

"What day Cole?"

"We're gonna wait Arcee recover then we'll tell you guys everything we can tell"

With those words we kept waiting for what looked like an eternity, I even asked if there was a way to accelerate the healing thing, but Cole said that we would have to wait and he took some sort of ring from Jack and explained what that thing was. When Arcee finally got up the machine shut down itself and re-transformed into the berth it was before, then we were all together in a circle waiting for them to start explaining everything

 **Third-person POV:**

Cole, the caruoi and Sasha were in the middle of a circle everyone made to hear their story

"*deep breath*… well we should start explaining from what we are…" Cole started saying "we're not completely humans, we're of a different human race called scientifically as Homo Duae Animae Sapiens, or in another words humans with two soul instead of one, that's still a mystery even to us but we always have two souls, one is human and that's our birth soul, our body until our second soul starts awaking…"

"Awaking?" Ratchet asked raising an eye ridge

"It's like this: our second soul is birthed with us as well but it need our body to grow a little so it can start making part of us, until the six years for pure-bloods, sorry for saying this Cole, and eight for half-bloods we are exactly like the humans and for this thing of pure-blood and half-blood is that we're still humans, so for a Anima(some call as Duae) man and human woman or vice-versa is possible that their children are either Anima or normal humans"

"… So are you saying it is like there's a sort of division between those who have father and mother as like you two and-"

"Those like Sasha, I'm half human and I'm not like the others, but that's for later, the Anima are divided in three categories: Animalis or animal, fabulares or mythological and before a certain war there was a third which some considered and still consider one of the strongest of all: herba or plant and the Animalis and Herba were the two first divisions between Anima in the early days of our existence six hundred years before mankind was born, and for some reason we evolved faster than the humans, when they started making steel weapon like swords and shields ours was already using locomotives and was starting to create the first telephone of history"

Everyone in the command room was shocked from the information they just received and there were some that fainted/ glitch for the information until now

"That's" Jack started saying while relocating him jaw back "a lot of infor-"

"A lot? That was the basic of the basic" Sasha said holding his laugh

" _ **WHAT?"**_ everyone, except Optimus, where shocked again (some even instantly recovered from their previous faint/glitch and Optimus just wide his optics as much as he could)

"Well you heard the kid, now we're going to continue; the Animalis can transform themselves into their animal soul form just like me and there are those who are dinosaur, mammals, reptiles, birds, fishes, amphibians… you know all animals that exist today and that one day existed" Sasha explained making sure to see if there was at least one of them that haven't faint or glitch yet

"the Herba doesn't transform like Sasha and the other Animalis, but they can still make some sort of transformation that allow them to look more like they are part of the nature, they can also control the flora around them or make seeds grow in super faster way even in a soil infertile; just like they are connected to it they can also know where they are and can feel when one of them is wounded or is dying"

This time just Optimus was left with his optics wide open and processing all the information he just received from those two, while Ratchet was trying restabilize the rest of the team, while the girl (unbelievably) was trying to help the kids awake again, Optimus didn't let that pass unnoticed

"Sasha?" he called and Sasha looked to him waiting "before you battle the girl you called her a puppet, why?"

Sasha just smiled "because I saw something on her and I remembered something a friend of mine told me once"

"What did he told you that drastically changed you course of actions during the battle"

"Heh, he said 'the strongest and boldest of the warriors is not the one the carries a blade, but the one that carries it sheath and help his enemies getting back to their feet'" that made Optimus look a little puzzled "I didn't understand that before but he said that one day I would; and I think I understand that know, not because I spared her but because I spared her masters and I was wishing that I could kill them when I had that chance and he congratulated me since by sparing them I saved millions of people and learned why I shouldn't just kill my enemies when I get the chance"

Optimus didn't understand that fully but he knew he would understand it eventually, after a few moments everyone was feeling good again and was waiting to hear the rest of the story (and hoping that they wouldn't faint/glitch again)

"Well I would like to skip the Fabulares since they are going to do to you what they did to me" Cole said

"What their story did to you?" Arcee asked raising an eye ridge

"Normally almost nothing surprise me, but their story fried my brain and-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" everyone heard Sasha laughing and saw him crying from laughing too much "HAHAHAHAhahahaha…*breathing heavily* his brain literally was frying a-a-and you could SEE THE SMOKE COMING OUT OF HIS BRAIN AS HIS EYES WERE GLOWING AND HIS BODY WAS SAYING 'ERROR, ERROR, ERROR EXCESSIVE AND HEAVY INFORMATION BEING PROCESSED, BRAIN MELTDOWN CHANCE INCREASING'… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" everyone was looking to Sasha like he had lost his mind but Cole punched him so hard that he when of his place spinning and hit his face in the rock wall

"Would you MIND if I finish explaining everything? Great, *clearing throat* the Fabulares were born in the human Greek era, when the Anima people first tried to make contact with mankind and revealed their powers to them." Cole said letting everyone slowly process that "the reaction of the people from that era was treating them as Gods and they even started creating their religion based on the magical powers the patriarchs and matriarchs tried to teach them-"

"Wait, Wait! You said magical powers?" Jack asked what he noticed from Cole speech

"puh~lease, there no such a thing as magic, probably they were trying to teach them how to make some advanced machine and-" Ratchet was saying then a fireball passed near his head and he looked to where it came from

"Magic IS REAL doc, you just need to believe in it with your heart, or whatever you call it, or else it will never work" Sasha said as he was playing with a fireball in his hand "the Animalis and Herba can't use magic but some can those who can't and want to use need to have training, perseverance, hope and belief, that way even you can use it, delete ignis" with those Latim words the fireball disappeared and Ratchet fell, sparks coming from his head

"wow" Miko and Raf said while Jack, Bulkhead and Arcee were with their jaws hitting the ground and Bumblebee was with his optics wide open looking at that Optimus was just looking to that and since they were surprising everyone with the story of their kind, be surprised was already normal to him

"Well, they tried to be part of the people, but the humans kept treating them like gods so the made a plan to make the humans believe they were people and not gods; they hid their powers and with that the people treated them in many different ways, good ways and bad ways" Cole said

"When the first human-Anima couple was made every Anima was expecting that their children was either human or one of the two existent divisions… how wrong they were, the first human-Anima child was born controlling the magic and instead of being either Animalis or Herba, the kid was a… how am I going to say this without you either laughing of my face or fainting?" Sasha spoke "the child was metamorphic, it could change it's appearance between any mythological creature that existed in the era"

Everyone was trying their best to imaging the child, but the image was only making them scared and Jack remembered something they said

"You said something about a patriarch and matriarch, are they like the actual leaders of your people?"

"No, they are the first Animalis and Herba of our story" Sasha said

"Hum?" Jack didn't understand

"They are the first man and woman of both types that appeared when our kind started existing, like they are pretty old, about the beginning of Animakind existence" Cole said, then he regretted saying those words

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Everyone (this time no exception, only for the two boys and the caruoi) fainted/glitch after saying

" _ **WHAT? THEY ARE THAT OLD AND THEY STILL ALIVE?"**_ *sound of people falling and sparks flying*

"Oh boy" Cole complained face palming himself

"Well at least their brains didn't meltdown, I hope, I gonna check just in case" Sasha said hopefully

"What are you going to do?" the caruoi asked

"… I still gonna tell them and- AH, put some clothes would ya?" Cole said after noticing that the caruoi was naked again, so he took out his jacket and gave it to her "put it on" he said without looking to her

"… I don't need your pity" she said after looking to the jacket

"I'm not pitying ya, put it on" he said still not looking to her but noticed that she was looking younger about his age and there was something dropping from her body, something liquid

"… Why are you staring at me and why are you doing this?"

"I'M NOT STARING AT YA, SO CUT THAT OFF AND PUT THIS DAMN JACKET ON!" Cole panicked when the caruoi noticed that he was looking to her

"… I was talking about you treating me like a friend; I'm a caruoi and a loyal servant of The Master, you should hate me, but instead you treat me like I am one of-"

"Cut that off, I hate you alright but you were to be killed be your master and you heard us before, rule Nº4: help everyone you can, even if you don't like the person, so knock it off already and put the jacket on" this time Cole looked to her in the eyes as he placed the jacket on her

"… y-y-y-y…" the caruoi was trying to say something with her face becoming red "Y-y-you… PERVERT!" she slapped Cole's face and hugged her chest while sitting down

"Ouch… hum?" Cole said after recovering from the slap and noticed that she was hugging herself "why you called me a pervert? I didn't touched you in there" Cole said placing his hand on his cheek

"YOU DID WHEN PUT THIS JACKET ON ME" the caruoi yelled

"I DIDN'T… I put my hand on your sweat to see if it's really sweat" and Cole raised a small glass cylinder with a transparent liquid "why are you sweating on the first place?" Cole asked with a more serious tone

"… I'm not"

"What?"

"I said I'm not sweating…" she looked down "… I'm melting"

"What? You mean like if you were made of ice?" Cole asked a bit confused, then something hit his brain and he understood why "… oh~, I get it now, the bomb, since it was a part of your body you can't stay intact without it… hmm~" Cole said and went into a thoughtful pose and stayed like that for a few moments

"Well, we should probably thank you caruoi" Sasha said as he came back from checking the others "erm… do you have a name" he asked earning a confused look from the caruoi "a REAL name, Rapirier is a codename"

"… I don't have a name like you do" she said with sadness in her voice "… I received that name from my master when I destroyed all of the imperfect soldiers with that rapier my creator, Master Alex, gave me"

"That's horrible, well you're staying with us for some time so it's better we give you a real name, now what would be a good name for you? Hum…" Sasha said and went in a thoughtful mode, then he hit his hand together "I know, how about Tyra?"

"hum? Tyra?" the caruoi asked confused

"Yeah, since you can transform yourself in a Tyrannosaur and you fight with a rapier, well…" Sasha said happy and at the last part he placed his hand on the back of his head "names aren't my specialty, so I thought of the first thing that came in my head, what do you say? Like it?"

The caruoi went in a thoughtful mode and raised her head smiling as if she was just a happy normal teenager "Tyra, hum? I like it" she saw the happiness in Sasha eyes and felt something on her chest "hum?... erm… why did you said that you should thank me, I done nothing to receive that"

"Actually you did" and Sasha went closer to her ear "when you yelled that hour, you awake everyone in the room and by the looks they just needed something to help them forget what they heard a few moments ago, oh and by the way Cole don't grab a girl's… you know, he stare at her and later he give her something that she'll never forget and probably will fall in love with him" with those words Tyra's face went from a simple red blush to a tomato-red blush and she turned around quickly so Sasha wouldn't see it

"Alright now that everyone is back from the sleep world, I'll explain everything and make sure that you all don't just fall unconscious again" Cole said while holding something in his hand "here, you need to gulp it, and so it will make effect" without waiting to see if Tyra was going to do as she was told Cole looked back to everyone and was waiting to make sure that they were ready "alright, *clearing throat* the patriarch and the matriarch are the first of their Anima type and that for some reason is impossible to describe but I'll try my best, they are capable of: for the Animalis, they can transform into any animal they want and even control normal animals; as for the Herba, they can control every single plant of the whole world and make plants grow from their body, something that in normal cases it would kill the Herba that use it but not in their case also all the patriarchs and matriarchs are immortals but can stop being immortal whenever they want, when the first Fabulares was born they kept an eye on the kid to see how powerful it was and be sure to teach him how to use his powers for his sake and everyone else sake…"

"When he grew and was more less my age, they knew is second soul was to fully awake… oh sorry I forgot to tell that when our second soul starts awaking at our childhood, it normally allow us to use a few features that we will use when our soul fully awake, and when he started awaking he felt in love for a girl and when they married, everyone was expecting that they children were-"

"Let me guess, either human or like the father, is that right?" Ratchet interrupted Sasha, thinking he already knew what he was going to say

"Yeah, but then they discovered that the girl was a Fabulares too and that was a weird thing since they kept an eye on all the couple that came after the first and none of them had a Fabulares girl, but either way, the couple had their children and patriarchs and matriarchs were hoping that either they were going to lose their powers with the time or that they were to become another type that was peaceful and could create a bridge between mankind and Animakind, that didn't happened, they became more a part of the Animakind and with that they didn't made both coexist together, but made human society believe in our existence"

"Mankind believed our kind was the gods and monsters they believed and the Fabulares second soul form is actually a mythological creature such as giants, golems, fairies, half-human half-animal and so on" Cole added "with mankind insisting to treat them like gods and monsters, the Anima disappeared without any trace to mankind. When the human medieval era started there were a Fabulares with dragon power that believed they were a new type of Anima and to prove that…" Cole paused lowering his head "… they tried to exterminate mankind" everyone in the room was shocked "…but the Herba stood in their way, that made them change their target and they almost extinct the Herba and all their lifestyle, making it looks like there was never a Herba type and thanks to the war their patriarch and matriarch grew weaker to the point they could be killed. It happened, but some survived and the patriarch and matriarch had two last children that are hidden now and will be their successors as patriarch and matriarch" Cole said expecting everyone to be confused, yet they were just waiting "… the patriarch and matriarch are connected to their kind, so if their kind is dying they'll grow weaker and be capable of dying either by complete extinction of their type or by murdering, the Herba knew their people was dying so they passed their powers to their last children and hide them, letting the dragon type kill them so they would stop the war." the Autobots were feeling like they knew that war and they knew why, it was like their own war against the decepticons

"After that war the Fabulares dragon type self-declared themselves as an independent Anima type and ruthless one by the way, always treating the others like inferiors or like they weren't supposed to exist but not all of them are like that, just a few but that's a good number, they treat everyone as their equal, so that's good thing. When the human started the World War I, the patriarch and matriarch of the Fabulares and Animalis thought that mankind have become far too dangerous to continue existing in the planet-"

"WOW, WOW, are you saying that they thought it was better to exterminate mankind?" Jack asked already in panic

"No Jack, after what the dragon type did, they would never go that extreme, but they went into an extreme" Cole said "they casted a spell to send mankind into a pocket dimension that looks exactly like the real one, how do I know? I was born in there" That leaved everyone even more confused

"Look, I'll explain that detail, which it was what we were getting near anyway" Sasha catch everyone's attention "We are from another dimension, that's why our story is so confusing. Also even after mankind being isolated from ours and their real home planet, the Anima still try to make mankind see us as their related parents, so that way the patriarchs and matriarchs, will undo their spell and both will start coexisting again, but for that they first need to see if mankind can be trusted" Sasha explained and looked to everyone, they were all processing what they just learned, when they were ready the nod allowing them to continue

"As for why we are here…" Cole said glaring to Sasha, who tried to hid himself behind Tyra "… that happened because a friend of ours is trying to return to his own dimension"

"And this friend of your is not human nor of your kind?" Ratchet asked a little suspicious about Cole

"No he is neither human nor Anima, but he changed his appearance to looks more like a human, the only thing he didn't changed were his eyes, they are of a glowing, literally glowing green; he appeared in the Anima's Earth, which they now call Anima Terra, four years ago and ever since he's appearance in our world he's always fighting criminals and someone know what he is and wants to invade his dimension to conquer it he even build an army with mercenaries, the warriors like the caruoi-"

"Tyra" Sasha said interrupting Cole "her name is Tyra"

"Sorry, the warriors like Tyra and the most advanced military weaponry available in our dimension… he calls his army as 'Sol Paladins' and the only thing he wants is to see that world destroyed and he ruling it no matter what he will do to that world and he pretends to do the same with ours and it is his home as well but he doesn't care, he just want to do it"

That was enough to make the Autobots angry; this man was just like Megatron if he ever met him the consequences could be disastrous if they join their forces

"But" Sasha said taking everyone out of their thoughts "there's one or better seven between him and the complete annihilation of that dimension and of any other" he took a pendent out of he's pocket and Cole showed one he had around his neck, the pendants looked like they were black dragons (of an extremely black tone) with coiled tail and wings and in their chest there was a white gem "us, for we are Shadow Hunters, the lords of darkness and night" The Autobots looked to them with a bit of concern that they were fighting an army while being just seven "don't worry"

"We can take care of ourselves and in the back of our pendants there's a number; I'm the number 2: The Machine Master" Cole introduced his number

"I'm the number 4: The Wild Lord" Sasha did the same

Everyone was seeing why they carry weapons with them and why they were so ready for a fight, they somewhat reminded themselves since the Autobots are in a small number against the decepticons but they still can defeat the cons and protect Earth

"So you guys are like a super hero squad of the shadow? Like ninjas?" Miko asked already liking their true identity "awesome!"

"More like dark guardians and our number also resembles how powerful we are between us" Cole explained

"Like the higher the number the stronger you are?" Jack asked trying to get the point of the number idea

"No, the _lower_ the number the _stronger_ we are so I'm second strongest of the team" Cole answered happily about being the second strongest of his team and Jack was looking a bit more scared about Cole

"Wow, I remembered something, how did you knew that Sasha was in danger?" Jack asked something he remembered

"well, that wasn't anything related to our Anima abilities, it was a spell my master taught me called Animas Vinculum it means bond of souls. It's like a SOS signal the caster bond to someone that is with it; it warn both the caster and the one with the spell so they can locate each other when they are in danger" Cole explained

"Cole cast this spell in every one of our team so whenever we get separate we can locate each other when in danger, my danger was of losing my human consciousness, but that's for later" Sasha explained "Cole is the only with machine powers, before anyone ask and that is leaving us with a doubt: is he a new Anima type or is that a man made modification, since his father is a scientist and is one…" Sasha lowered his head "his one of our enemies"

"You're talking about Master Alex Walker, scientist headman and right arm aka second in command of The Master, is that right?" Tyra asked making everyone in the room, that wasn't Cole or Sasha, be shocked

"Yes, we're talking about him" Cole said angry with his head lowered and clenching his fists

The bots were shocked; how can a family be divide like that? And why does Cole lowered his head with so much rage in his voice? But those were questions for later

"It is better we stop this conversation now, it is already late and I believe everyone, human, Anima, Caruoi and Autobot should rest to regain their strength for tomorrow" Optimus spoke as he was getting up

"I'm a renverian" Tyra said "that's how The Master called those like me, Caruoi is how my master and creator, master Alex, call all the feminine warriors he create"

"Well, I'd say we should call the day and get some recharge" Bulkhead said a bit sleepy

"well you guys can go sleep, me and the have a sleepover to get with" Miko said grabbing Jack and Raf by their arms and pointing with her head to their guardians

"Wait" Arcee said suddenly "you told us everything about you but we haven't told you about us, that's unfair with-"

"Don't worry, we don't need actually we were kinda forced to tell you all" Sasha said with his hand on the back of his head "but that not important right now, you go sleep and we'll do the same, how about you Tyra?"

"… I~… I think I gonna stay awaken too" Tyra said and glared to Cole while getting near the others "specially away from you" she pointed to Cole "pervert kid"

"Wah? Ya still mad about that? Sorry I haven't done that on purpose and I just wanted to help ya… how ingrate she is" Cole whispered the last part

"And I am the pervert right? Pervert kid" Jack and Sasha mocked Cole

"I said I haven't done it on purpose" Cole protested, but they just kept mocking him "Grrrrrrrrrrr~" Cole went after them as fast as he could yelling "COME BACK HERE! YOU TWO ARE THE PERVERTS HERE! SASHA WHO HERE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT LOOKS TO A GIRL BUTT WHISTLING? AND YOU JACK DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T SAW THE WAY-" before Cole could say another word Sasha's axe went flying in his direction, making him change his way

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID YOU SCRAP PILE BOY? NOW YOU ASK FOR IT" Sasha yelled while running after Cole

Cole kept running between the Autobots legs and went back to the other, always looking back to Sasha to see if he was any near him, until he stumbled and fell in something...

"Hum? What?" Cole felt something in his hands and just by the touch he knew want it was, that made his face go beyond any know tone of red "AH~, sorry I haven't done it on purpose I swear" Cole say in panic while getting up and protecting his face from any slap

Cole looked between his fingers to see why no one was trying to slap his face and he saw why: he hit Miko AND Tyra at the same time and they were still on the ground, Cole immediately freaked out

"I'M SORRY!" he said as he knelt near their feet and kept repeating his words

Miko and Tyra looked to each other and nodded, Tyra was looking like she was regretting "We accept you apologies" Tyra said still hugging herself

"You can stop this now" Miko said "and look if you really like a girl, don't do this, just ask her to go on a date-"

"I HAVEN'T DONE THIS ON PURPOSE I SWEAR!" Cole Yelled with his head lowered

"… ok, ok, you can get up now" Miko said helping Cole get up and she saw he crying but why? "Are you ok?"

"Miko right?" Sasha asked while getting near "how old you think Cole is?" he asked

"Erm…" Miko get a bit uncomforted, looking to Sasha at distance he seems to be big but near her (if weren't for the Autobots) he was huge "erm… twelve?" she said with a shy smile

"Exactly, so he's not that interested in a girl but… come here" Sasha gestured to she get near him and he whispered on her ear "his have made a cybernetic girlf-" Before Sasha could finish his sentence, something threw him against the wall behind him

"CAN. YOU. PLEASE. SHUT UP!" It was Cole, yelling and stomping with his hands raised

"… well… someone want to see a movie?" Jack asked trying to replace his jaw for the fifth or sixth time today

"I'm in" Raf said

"Same here" Miko joined them

"Count me in" Cole said getting near

"I'm with you" Sasha said with the whole body aching which made everyone look to him with a 'are you ok?' face

"… well I don't have anything better to do, so what's the movie?" Tyra asked joining the group and the guardians with her

 **Meanwhile at the MECH base**

"Is everything ready?" Silas asked to one of his men

"Yes, we done what you ordered sir" the soldier said "but-"

"But what?" Silas asked in a very angry tone "say it soldier"

"Why you ordered that all the MECH stop their operations and return to base sir?" the soldier asked, Silas only looked to him before answering

"Because we will receive guests and it is better we prepare a welcome committee for them, a real welcome committee" Silas said wanting to be sure that his men heard him clearly "get back to work"

"Yes sir"

Silas kept looking to a strange hole that was on the wall, a silvered and yellowed vortex and in the other side of the vortex

"Well, looks like we found some allies and organized ones by the way" a Chinese man said

"It doesn't matter if they are organized or not, just that they don't stand in my way nor delay our progress" Said Alex

"Well, you can say that you help us IN a Way" Alexander said earning a glare from Alex

"What did you mean?"

"Sir!" someone yelled and Alex turned to see a soldier coming his way "It is Master Victor, he wishes to talk to you" the soldier said giving a cellphone to Alex

"What do you want this time?" Alex asked already annoyed

"I need a false identity, one with your son surname" Victor said

"What for?"

"I found the robots base as Python ordered, but approach them I will need to be inside the city-"

"Town, your in a town not a city, cities are large and towns are small, did you understand that?" Alex said completely mad with the length of the call and was already getting impatient with the teenager

"Yes I did and the false ID is to make get inside a high school of this ci-er town from what I could get from a spy that managed to enter their base there are three Children that are with them and they are from this school" Victor said all he knew to made the scientist do his part

"Grrr… fine it will be done by the morning" Alex said and ended the call

"well he's on his way to get those robots and the two Hunters that have showed up, when they are out of the way. This dimension is ours-" another man, with a voice that was a strange mixture of human and ape, spoke

"Ours?" The gelid voice of The Master came from behind him

"Sorry I meant yours" the man corrected himself

"Good, now come we have a business meeting and we don't want to be late, right?" The Master asked grinning evilly

"no sir, we don't want" they answered in an evil tone and they all passed through the portal

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**

Fenix X13… logging out…


	8. Chapter 8: among girls, cars, undead and

**_I do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me_**

 ** _I also would like to inform that I'll open a poll for you all to choose which of my remain OCs will join the Autobot in the next chapters_**

 ** _Oh and I'll place a hyperlink to you all on my profile page to go and see a few arts I made of them. Well enough blabbing, you are here for the story so go on_**

 **Tyra POV: during the night after everyone went to sleep**

"…" *sigh* I can't sleep…

'Why? Why they didn't kill me?' I asked myself mentally 'I AM their enemy, but they spared me nonetheless, why?' I kept asking myself that until I remembered something 'Master will want to know this, I must report what happened immediately' I stood up and quietly went to another place

When I was far enough from them and made sure that no one was awake, I used the spell of communication to contact my master… But I remembered what The Master told my squad and me

 _Flashback_

"Remember, your mission is to bring me the robot and the human accompanying it, dare fail me and you all will be destroyed" He spoke with an intimidating tone and looked to me "Specially you, Rapirier, since you as their commander is responsible for their failure and success, do you dare not disappoint me, I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Good" he said grinning evilly "now, go with General Alexander"

 _End of flashback_

I thought for a moment, as I failed and my squadron was destroyed, see me face would be the last thing that The Master would want to see, but I remembered of one of the masters

"Master Victor? Can you hear me?" I called Master Victor through the spell, that have created a black bubble

"Rapirier?" he asked after hearing my voice

"Yes master"

"So you survived" he said "are you their pri-, no forget I said that they never make any they just either kill or don't kill, have you reported to The Master yet?"

"No, The Master will not be pleased to hear or see me again… I failed in my mission"

"Yet you contacted me, why?"

"To report what happened so far after the bomb was deactivated"

"… Very well, make your report"

"They said what they know about our dimension and partly on themselves and haven't allow robots to say anything, with that said I don't have fixed coordinates of this place and there are three humans with the robots, one that is my age, one that is older than me and a girl that's seems to be to be four years older than me and one younger than the eldest boy" I told him everything I knew, but not everything that happened

"… Is that all?" he asked and I didn't understand what he meant

"Yes, that's everything I got until-"

"I know you are hiding something" 'scarp he noticed!' "Tell me"

'Alright, now I'm certain that I'll be called a traitor or be hated' "the boy, the one my age, he seems to like me and…" I was feeling my face all warm for having to say this and I was feeling something on my chest, and it was impossible that there was something it because the master created us without the need to possess organs or whatever is necessary to be an organic creature

"And?"

"…" I was holding myself "I think I… I… I–I-I… I think I'm starting to like him" 'there you said now he's going to call anything negligible'

"Hum… " 'is he thinking of what to call me? Oh it will probably be something gross and miserable' "… keep me informed" 'What?' "And, I cannot believe I am going to say this but, make him like you more than he already like" 'WHAT?' "Since he is one of the humans that are with the robots that will furtherly make him be divided, do all you can and make sure that no one ever discovers the truth, am I clear?"

'He mistake the boy and he ordered me to make him love me?' "But master I… I don't know how to make something like that"

"it is simple, try to be more like what you are, you're a girl, so be one and since you'll be doing this for some time, enjoy it" with those words he cut the spell all by himself and the bubble popped leaving me alone in the dark

I fell to my knees, still not believing what just happened, and I was now feeling sleepy, dizzy, and somewhat kinda funny my head was feeling weird and so was my body. I got up and tried to walk but my legs were wobbly, yet I went back to the others (the robots were gone when they felt more sleepy) and I went to the improvised bed they made to me on the ground like their own (how did they call it? sleeping bags). I closed my eyes and I finally managed to sleep, but I couldn't help but remember every time of that pervert boy *face going red* 'why is that I can't take his face out of my head? Of course, he's smart, he's a warrior, he's my enemy, he's cute… *shacking head* STOP IT! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?' I couldn't think strait; my head just kept going back and back to think about that pervert boy, argh what's wrong with me?

 **Third-person POV:**

*alarm clock beeping* *alarm clock beeping*

"Argh… is it morning already?" Cole asked while getting up, rubbing his eyes and trying to turn off the alarm clock; Cole tried to find it with his eyes closed and no seeing were his hand was going "hum?" Cole felt something on his hand, something soft, bouncy and it made a noise that looked like a girl moaning "…" Cole's face immediately went into a red-blood blushing mode "SO-"

"You will wake everyone up" the girl said pressing Cole against herself and turning of the alarm clock "look… I… I… I'm sorry" Cole finally recognized the voice of the girl, it was Tyra "I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday, you and your friend treated me as if I am one of your friends even after everything I said and did yesterday, you saved me from dying and you were helping me" she was apologizing and then she released Cole

"*breathing heavily* for a second I…" Cole said with his face all red "I thought you were trying to kill me with… erm… you know" he said pointing to her chest "look we did that because our friend the Shadow Hunter number one made those rules and we still don't trust you but we are giving you a chance to prove you're no enemy nor spy" Cole added making his face go back normal a few tones

"Well… I… would you mind if ask you something?" Tyra asked blushing

"Hum?"

"Do you… do you think I'm…" she was going redder "cute?"

"…" Cole looked to her completely off guard his face even went back to it's previous blushing color, then he smiled "you know, have a question to you too and my question will answer yours, I think" Tyra looked to him like she was confused "would you mind if I… ask you to go at the mall with me?" that made Tyra more confused

"Well, I don't think there will be a problem, but why?"

"Well…" Cole said putting both his hands on the back of his head and scratching "I don't want a beautiful girl walking everywhere naked, do you want?" that was enough to Tyra feel her face all warm and redder than before

"What we are waiting for? Let's go" she said all happy and getting up

"Hold on, it's five o'clock, the mall will only open more later" Cole said grabbing her by the arm

"Why did you wake this early?" Tyra asked confused, already up and ready to go

"I wake earlier because I have work to do" Cole answered getting up, releasing Tyra's wrist

"Work? But you're a kid and-"

"What are you implying and why do you look like you're my age now?" Cole asked interrupting Tyra

"Because I am twelve years old"

"And you work, so~ no problem, at least between us, I work because I graduated when I was eight" Cole said proudly

"On the average school right?" Tyra asked with an eyebrow raised "then now you need to finish the high school and university to get a job" trying to corner Cole

"No~" Cole said playfully smirking "I graduated on the university and~ I'm a genius so I can have a job", Cole looked to Tyra and noticed one thing he didn't noticed before "your eyes"

"What about them…?" Tyra asked blushing a little "Hey! Don't try to change the subject. How you could graduate from university if you're only twelve?" she tried to make Cole not noticing her blushing but he noticed

"You're blushing, now answering your questions; I graduated since I made the entire examination to pass form average to the next until I concluded the last one, which was university and then I was already free from school" Cole said so proud of himself and went on "as for~ your eyes" that made Tyra blush again "they are blue, not that light blue but a navy and ,literally, glowing tone of blue, it's beautiful" that made Tyra hid her face in her hands, but Cole could swear he saw she smiling "so you would like to help me until the mall open?" he asked

"Well, I think I should be able of helping you with whatever I can" she said getting near him "come on let's go" and she went to the corridor

'Heh, I think I haven't made a bad choice after all, she have a hot body for someone my age… and I know stuff that I shouldn't know but heck I'm a genius and she is…' Cole smiled "the most beautiful girl I ever saw, even if she is neither human nor Anima" and Cole went after her

Sometime later

*sound of machines working*

"Oh, gimme a break it not even eleven o'clock Cole let me sleep at least until six pm ok? And shut down this damn alarm clock already" Sasha said sleepily trying to hit Cole's alarm clock

When he reached the clock it was already off, Sasha then looked to one of the base corridors and heard the noise coming from there

"Give. Me. A. Break." Sasha mumbled sleepily and stood up going after Cole

After walking for a while he found a room that was open and went to look inside, there he saw a complete training course, from a close combat ring to a survival course and shooting range with everything you could ask, on one side there were Cole and Tyra, Sasha saw Tyra above Cole holding an weapon and Cole wasn't looking to her and she was readying herself to attack him, Sasha immediately panicked

"Cole, look out!" Sasha yelled going in his direction

"Hum?" Cole looked to Sasha and then above him and saw Tyra falling "AH!" Tyra fell on top of him

"Gotcha!" Tyra said playfully "well, at least almost, if someone didn't warned you I would have catch you completely off guard, thanks for meddling Sasha" Tyra said a bit upset

"Well can you get off of me please?" Cole asked

"Hey!" Sasha said after getting close to them "can you please tell me what-" before he could finish his sentence someone else yelled, very, very, very irritated

"WHAT BY THE ALLSPARK YOU THREE ARE DOING?" it was Ratchet and when he saw all of the modifications that were made in the room, he went mad "WHAT HAVE YOU THREE DONE HERE?"

Cole and Tyra hid themselves behind Sasha, leaving the Russian teen alone to explain everything, but then another voice saved Sasha from having to explain anything

"Hey guys! Where are you? Come here you need to see this!" it was Miko calling them "I think one of your friends is in the news" she yelled

After hearing that they rushed out of the room and went straight into the command room

"Who?" Tyra asked

"Where?" Sasha asked

"When?" Cole asked

"We don't know who duh~uh" Miko said

"Miko! But look, it passed an hour ago" Jack scolded Miko and pointed to the TV

" _It is with great pleasure we give this Nobel Peace Prize to Mr. Hector Mendoza *sound of hands clapping*"_ a huge man, even bigger than Sasha, dressed in a formal attire with a strong chin, brown short hair, short beard and had a stern and serious look, took the stage and received the prize in his hands

"NO WAY" Cole and Sasha yelled at the scene

"What? Isn't he one of-" Raf started asking

"No, that's…" Tyra started saying

"That's?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow

"… That's Master Santana Del Rei" Tyra concluded "he's one of the mercenaries that The Master contracted to command his troops, he's also the nemesis of the Shadow Hunter number three: The Ice Flame Hunter" Tyra added

"The what?" Jack asked

"The Ice Flame Hunter" Tyra said again "he have this title because of-"

"Because of his powers which are related to fire and ice" Cole concluded for Tyra

"And let me guess when you offered him a chance to enter your team he immediately-" Jack was guessing how he entered

"He refused and told us to get the f # out of his way" Sasha told leaving Jack and the other two stunned

"Actually Sasha and the number six tried to convince him, and then he said that" Cole said

"And why is Mister Mountain his archenemy? Is he bigger than you Sasha?" Miko asked already imagining a guy bigger than Sasha

"Actually, he switches" Sasha said leaving Miko and the others confused

"Hum?"

"What do you mean?" Raf asked

"He meant that one of his powers as an Anima is switching his size, so we actually don't know if he is really bigger than Sasha or is just his other form" Cole explained "as for why Santana is his arch nemesis…" Cole added getting a metal plate and putting it in front of the TV "I gonna show you"

They waited for a few moments and suddenly the TV screen appeared in the metal plate, but it was showing everything like it was in an x-ray machine

"What you-" Jack started but noticed one thing in Santana's left arm "Hey why is his left hand different from the rest of his body?" and everyone looked at his arm

"Yeah why?" Miko asked

"Simple" Tyra said like it was a normal thing "the reason for Master Santana and The Ice Flame Hunter being enemies, is Master Santana's lost left hand, which was replaced with an mechanical arm that is capable of transforming itself in a minigun"

Those words leaved Jack with his mouth wide open, Raf was with his eyes in the same way as Jack's mouth and Miko was looking like she just heard something she was dying to hear

"His hand can turn into a minigun?" She asked exited "Awesome"

"Miko are you have you listen to what they said" Jack asked not believing the lack of danger notion of Miko

"How?" Raf said more demanding than asking

"The Master himself gave Master Santana his new arm and offered him a chance to get revenge on number three for ripping his arm away" Tyra explained but everyone was still confused

"Who is this 'master'?" Miko asked

"I never saw him personally but from what I heard from Master Alex he's a powerful man and Master Alexander said he's a god with the power to control every single human and Anima of his dimension and we, renverians, we were created with a sample of his blood with a mixture of our lifeblood Atenvell, and that allows him to control our bodies and kill us if we disobey him and if we do he torture us all so that way we all know what will happen to us if we dare either to desert or fail a mission"

Everyone was shocked, Tyra was born in a laboratory, they already knew that, but this 'Master' could kill her at any time he wanted? That was madness, they all felt bad for her, she could die today in front of their eyes or be tortured until she become unable of baring the pain and die

"That's…horrible" Miko said putting her hands in front of her mouth

"This guy can't be that cold blood, no one can be like that" Jack was saying to himself and the others, Raf was so shocked that he didn't said a word

"… That's it..." someone said angry

"Hum?" everyone asked and looked to Sasha

"Don't look to me" was his reply and he looked to Cole, who was with his head lowered "Cole?"

"Now he's asking for it" Cole said angrily

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down a bit would ya, if you're talking about he being capable of torturing Tyra, I'm with you, he's asking for it, but we can't let this control us, so" Sasha was saying to Cole and placed his hands on Cole's shoulders "first of all we will do what are best at, then will show him why he's better not mess with the Shadow Hunters and all of those that are with us" Sasha added with a confident voice making Cole raise his head

"Alright, well I think we still need to do something" Cole said looking to Tyra "hum…" Cole kept staring at her for a few moments "I got an idea" he grabbed Tyra be her arm and went with her to the previous room they were

"What is he going to do?" Raf asked

"If I know that genius boy, and I do, he's going to find a way to free Tyra from that puppet control thing" Sasha said smiling

"About how intelligent we're talking about?" jack asked

"Enough to make an interdimensional portal with scrap metal and junk and make it looks like it was made with the most advanced technology of the whole world" Sasha replied smiling

"… That's…" Jack started stunned and confused "… very intelligent" and looked to were Cole went

"Well, how about we continue the movie of last night?" Sasha asked

"I'm in" Miko and Raf said

"Count me in too" Jack said and they went back to watch their movie

 **That Sunday dawn hour: 4 Am**

" _It is with great pleasure we give this Nobel Peace Prize to Mr. Hector Mendoza *sound of hands clapping*"_ someone was watching the news about Mister Hector Mendoza, who just a few weeks ago sent money to humanitarian organizations and sent personally help to needy people of the African continent

"… So you're here…" a man, looking like twenty-two, short and messy brown hair and light brown eyes wearing a black coat said "… alright, first I'll find the others then we'll set our score once and for all" the man stood up "but first I need to find them" and he took two big circular blades from his back "saltare cum tempestate" and he threw the circular blades in front of himself "ignis et glacies ventus turbo" and the two spinning blades started glowing, one was glowing blue with ice fractals and the other was glowing orange with fire sparks , they spin making a circle of blue and orange light and stopped on the ground one in front of each other, then the circle of light started making a drawing of a motorbike and the blades were it's wheels "vigiliam elementa Hunter" with those words the drawing was gone and in it's place there was a motorbike all black with orange and blue glowing highlights and the blades became actual wheels and the motor the engine was roaring like a wild, fierce and powerful animal

*ROAR*

"Heh" the man said and sat on it "let's go find our friends" and he accelerated making the Motorbike engine roar even louder

 ***ROAR~***

He went into the road driving at top speed and in a few seconds, he was gone

 **Meanwhile at the decepticon Warship the Nemesis**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

"Argh, what is with that noise?" Starscream asked to Soundwave

The silent con just showed him the map of the land below them with a strange energy signal moving

"One of those signals came back" Starscream said happily "and this time I pretend to get it, Soundwave order a squad of vehicons to capture that signal" he ordered to Soundwave

"We need to get our hands on the other signals, if they are weapons then we can use then and if they aren't we make then believe we are… friends" Soundwave replayed Starscream words

"Argh, I know what I said Soundwave, but I was thinking about this and since the strongest signal was that weird creature that looks like a human, what are the odds for those other signals to be the same? And not only that creature attacked me but it seems that it already was planning to join the Autobots, then again I ask: what are the odds for this situation to repeat itself?" Starscream made his point

Soundwave just turned his back to Starscream and went back to his work but did what Starscream ordered and moved a squad of vehicons to chase that signal

 **Back at the ground**

The man was riding for a few minutes now and then he heard another engine sound and looked behind

"Hum? What's that? A street gang?" he asked himself

The cars were purple and were all of the same model, they kept following him for a few minutes when they suddenly opened a part of their hoods and weapons came out shooting him

"Hey? What have I done?" the man asked but no one answered him "Argh, I really need to do this?" he asked no one in particular and speeded on going away from the cars

The chase lasted for some time and neither the coated man nor the purple cars were giving up, the man was growing tired of the chase

"Grr… now they are asking for it" the man speeded again

*through comlink channel* "Lord Starscream, we have a visual of the target, it seems to be a human" the vehicon said

"Bring him alive to me" Starscream ordered

"Yes sir" the soldier said cutting the communication

Both the man and the vehicon soldiers were as fast as they could, when suddenly the man stopped his motorbike turning it around and grabbing something on his belt pointing it to the vehicons

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The vehicons wheels were hit by the shots, making them crash into each other or flip over and turn upside down; one of the vehicon looked through his rearview and saw the man holding two guns, one with details that resemble ice fractals and the other with details that resemble flames

"I don't care if this human have guns that can pierce wheel tires, I gonna crush him and those things" the vehicon said and transformed himself

"Patriarcha gigas malleo" the man said after witness the car's transformation into a giant robot 'I can't fight him in a fair fight right now, I have to run' he thought and started maneuvering his motorbike to run away

"Come back here you weak tine coward, fight me if you're a warrior" the vehicon soldier threated, but the man still ran away "alright then, I gonna chase you down" and he transformed back into his alter form and went after him

They kept the chase on for some time until…

 ***BOOM~***

"Argh"

Both the man and the vehicon were hit by a missile and were caught by the smoke of its explosion

*sound of machines working*

"If you want something done, to it yourself" a voice said and grabbed the man in black coat "now, now what we have here?" the captor said looking to the man "I guess I was right after all"

*sound of machines working* *sound of a jet engine turning on and flying*

 **Meanwhile somewhere in a vast metallic place**

Someone is walking through the metallic place, holding a scythe attached to black chains, which were being dragged across the floor

" _You have being walking for too long. It is better that you rest for a while and I carry on for you"_ a dark, deep, evil, soul freezing and very, very old, bodiless voice said

"…" the one walking didn't even bother

" _I am only concerned about your well-being my descendant, please rest for a while"_ the voice repeated it's offer

"…" the voice's descendant didn't stopped walking nor said anything

" _By my lineage, do not dare to ignore me or I will punish you"_ the voice threatened and this time it's descendent said something

"…shut up…" and kept walking

" _Do not dare to be disrespectful with me… for I am your-"_

"Shut up" it's descendent said again and this time he stopped to look at something, a purple crystal that was glowing, something that was old and was pulsing with an equivalent old evil aura "By the name of… what is that thing?"

" _Hmm… this aura…"_ the voice said thoughtfully _"I know it…"_

"What is this thing?" the descendent said, more demanding than asking "Answer me" he ordered grinding his teeth

" _There is no doubt now… this, my descendent… is the fossilized blood of one of my oldest allies: Unicron… the chaos bringer…"_ the voice said with an evil happy chuckle

"… So… this thing is his blood… but why is it glowing? And why is it pulsing with evil?" the descendent asked worried

" _Unicron was not only the chaos bringer, but a god of death like myself and his blood, fossilized or not, can bring the dead back under his control and can corrupt any creature that enters in contact with it…"_ the voice said with another chuckle _"… it must be a present for you… draws its strength, my heir, draws the power of the chaos bringer and become more powerful…"_ the voice ordered

"…" the descendent looked to the glowing crystal and tightened his hold on the scythe "… this thing will not corrupt this place anymore" and he swung the scythe in the crystal's direction destroying it

" _NO!"_ the voice said _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? THIS WAS A GIFT MEANT FOR YOU"_ the voice said shocked with it's descendent action

"This thing was corrupting this place…" he said while taking the scythe out of the ground "… I swore on my already corrupted blood that I will never allow any evil to spread across any planet, dimension or place… until my last breath" he said looking to his reflex on the scythe blade, his eyes were of a glowing green and he have scars, one as an x on his right eye and one on his left eye that was almost like the one on the right only

"… _Do not dare to think this treason will go unpunished"_ the voice said furiously and began to recite a spell in a strange language _"Keul tousur magarrag herreik inir onmur grusrtus omng!"_ as it was speaking the ground was shaking, grunts could be heard _"Optryiu irry nheregher mhartrahr, volrkruoul Cerkrats"_ and suddenly limbs, not human nor animal, were coming out of the ground and then bodies of giant robots were revealing themselves

"…" the descendent just glared to them into their robotic eyes "… I am sorry…" he said with a tear falling from his face "… I will give you all a proper burial to atone myself for this outrage… rest in peace" and he began moving his hands and began singing a music in another strange language

' _Shaha re iltyr lill oul rouw_

 _Apaho hoah lohull ikkill itell"_

As he was singing, the undead were calming themselves and starting to glow in a dim blue and white light

" _What are you doing? This spell is an abomination and a blasphemy against me and you"_ the voice said, sounding terrified and frightened

' _Haiee Otunmo_

 _Naieh ohtenn'_

The descendent finished his song and joined his hands as in a prayer "Hestie ayiet konm hulnum" he said like there were three or more of him and the undead robots disappeared in millions of orbs of light

"… _Urg~ if I had a body, I am certain that now I would be vomiting now"_

"They received a proper burial; the lights will find them proper coffins" the descendent said then noticed someone behind him; he quickly turned pointing his scythe to whoever was there but because of the light orbs he couldn't see clearly who was, but it was another giant robot "… who are you?" the descendent asked but no answer came the figure only raised it's hand and pointed towards a larger building that was in the horizon "What am I supposed to find there?" the descendent asked looking to the direction it had pointed, but when he looked back to the figure, it was gone

" _There we are now; a mysterious figure appeared and ordered you to go-"_

"… Come…" the descendent said and started moving again

" _What? You are going to obey a strange creature while I am guiding you-"_

"If I ever need you as a guide then I will be starting to get crazy" the descendent said and went to towards the building in the horizon

 **So this is the end of this chapter, now I better tell you that I will only explain everything once they (my OCs) are all (the ones of the signals) together, so before that I will only give small slices of information and some of their personal information**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**

Fenix X13… Logging out


	9. Chapter 8,5: what's wrong with me?

_**I**_ _ **do not own TFP, only the OCs belongs to me**_

 **Cole POV: After he went to find a way to free Tyra from the control of her master**

'I can't believe it' I thought as I was walking 'first I saw her naked, then I accidentally grabbed her … now I gonna do it all over again!? Why? Because if I have worms in my head instead of a brain, but if I am right she will be free from the mind control thing and probably she's gonna smack my face… Grrrrr what is going on with me' I was so confused and feeling weird that I wasn't even thinking strait… nor paying attention to where I was going

"COLE!" I heard Tyra calling me then I noticed what was going on: I almost stepped into one of the training courses we made earlier in the spare room, I think it was a spare room since there was nothing inside there

"Wha…?" I looked to her and she immediately hugged me

"What's wrong with you? I was scared, this was the training course you made to Sasha, the one with saws, spike traps, I still don't know why and how you made to this entire place turn into something like this and you…" 'she was scared for me?' I thought while I was trying no to look into her eyes or else I would lose myself on them "is something wrong?"

"I…" what would I say 'I was thinking how hot you look? That's totally pervert; I was thinking are you really being you and not your master disguised? The F # ! Who would be so jerk and idiot to ask something like that?' "…" then I didn't said anything i just placed my hand on her head and hugged her back "… I'm fine, it's ok" I whispered on her ear and I closed my eyes and kept the hug, to me it was like the time was moving slower

 **Tyra POV: that moment**

"…" what's going on with me? Why is my face burning and why there's something in chest beating? Why... "What's this?" I said, not really asking, only enjoying the feeling of that thing on my chest beating, it was strange yet it was good and I was feeling more comfortable with that thing on my chest, beating calmly and softly

"… what's what?" Cole asked me

My face was burning again, when he spoke on my ear, what's wrong with me? Why I'm so soft now? "… nothing, sorry for grabbing you and say those non-sense I said right now" I said, actually lying, I meant every single word but I doubt he's really like me, when he woke up he was only half awaken so he probably don't remember anything he said to me that hour

"…" he was about to say something but he stop himself and looked away, sad "… well I better start seeing what I can do to get you out of that a $!#$ $'s control" he said going to a table and gesturing to me to follow him, then he became treating me as a patient in a surgery table.

Two hour have passed and he was angry, he even threw his tools away and sat down with his hands on his face, I wasn't feeling well seeing him like that and that thing on my chest was beating weakly, sad and like there was something piercing it

"… Hey" I tried to call his attention while sitting next to him "are you ok?"

"… I should be the one worried…" he said with his hands still in front of his face "… this is harder than I suspected… and I- no forget what I was going to say…" he was being hard with himself and I could see he was torturing his mind with that

"I want to help you" I said and he finally took his face out of his hands and looked to me like I was saying something strange "I know I'm the patient but you shouldn't be doing something if you don't even know where to start-"

"I was already studying your kind before this…" he said

"… What?..."

"… every time one of you are destroyed, you became Atenvell again and if another one of you absorbs the Atenvell of a fallen one you became more intelligent or fast or strong and can heal yourself. Then whenever I have a chance, I get a sample of Atenvell to study it. that was why I was capable of making you not melt from not having that bomb on your body I studied the Atenvell enough fully to made that pill to create a stabilizer on your body" he explained to me what he meant

"… well but you know that I am a c-"

"That is exactly what I am trying to correct Tyra" he said but that just leaved me more confused "I'm trying to rewrite your DNA, the DNA that was used to make you, and changing it for a… how I gonna put it?... an unique DNA so that way you would be you and not that jerk's puppet"

I couldn't believe my ears, he was trying to make an unique DNA for myself, but that was "that's impossible" 'I said that too loud! Scrap!'

"…I know it is, but hey I don't want you to be hanged by an invisible rope that at any moment can be pulled to kill you… I wouldn't sleep well after seeing something like that" then he whispered something I couldn't hear, but a few word I heard: girl, hot and lov-…

"…" *face turning red* "did- did you just said that I'm a hot girl?" I asked with my face all red and that thing in my chest beating faster; then he looked to me with his face looking like mine

"I-I-I-I" he was weird then I leaned closer and, but I slipped my butt on his jacket and both he and I fell

When I began getting consciousness back I was hearing a sound, it was like… a beating… but what was beating, I opened my eyes and looked in front of me, I was laying on top of his chest

*faces turning redder*

I don't know who's face was more red, mine or his, but we immediately got up and went into different locations out of that room, I pumped in something metallic, when I looked up I saw on who I pumped, it was Arcee and she was not happy seeing me

"What you were doing?" she asked with a severe and angry voice

"I-I-I…" 'What I am going to tell her?' "Was scared of the surgery Cole was going to do with me, then I ran away" I said the first thing that popped in my head

"Hmm?... that's it?" she asked with one of her metallic eyebrow lifted

"…" I lowered my head "I lied… but I don't think you will understand if I tell you" I said this time expecting she to grab me and put me in a cage

"… Why? Is that something complicated?" she asked me and lifted me to her shoulder "if you're hiding something I'm going to find out what is and if you don't mind tell me what is? Maybe I understand" she said looking to me with a more lightly face

"… ok… here I go…"

 **Well this is not chapter nine, :p, but it's a small thing I was thinking to leave to you all and sorry if it wasn't funny or it was stupid, but I think I gonna take longr to write chapter nine and while I do please make you choice so we will know who comes next**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**


	10. Chapter 9: escaping and what are dates?

_**I don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**_

 **? POV:**

"Argh…" '… My whole body is aching…' "Argh…" I opened my eyes "where am I?" I didn't recognize the place it was almost all dark and there was a light coming from above me, I felt something on both my arms and I wasn't feeling the ground, which means that I was being held in the air by… 'chains?! Aha ha ha ha, they can't be seriously thinking that this will hold me here' I thought and tried to break the chains by pulling them closer to me "…" I was doing it slowly to make little noise when they break and I fall to the ground

"Don't think that you can escape these chains by pulling them, creature, they are stronger than any human metal you ever saw before" told a voice in the darkness of the room

"… Where are you?" I asked but no one answered me "SHOW YOURSELF!" whoever it is, it's already annoying me

"Now, now we don't need to be all that aggressive, do we?" another voice said

"…you're pissing me off…" I was really getting irritated "I gonna countdown from five and if I'm still not seeing your faces… I gonna burn this place with everything inside it" I warned them, just to see how they were going to react, they just laughed of my face

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, what... you can possible do to even make fire if you are being held this high and without any kind of inflammable object?" one of them asked

"… Trust me…" I said making them all stop laughing "… you will not want to discover" and I started clinching my fists

"… Is it just me or suddenly this place started to get hotter?" one of the voices asked to the other voices

"Do you think it was it's doing?" one of them asked

"Don't be a fool, the power they have is related to machines and transformations, just like the other one that looks like a human sparkling" another one of them said

In fact, it was getting hotter I was doing that and I didn't understand what he meant with that word 'sparkling? What the hell does that mean? If Cole was here he probably would…' I trailed off my thought 'Cole… transformations and machines… human…' the pieces fell in place "Where… is… Cole?" I asked completely furious and sounding calm at the same time, but making everything more hotly in that place

"Who…?" one of them asked

"AH! You must be talking about that other creature that looks like a human" another said

"He doesn't looks like one… he IS one" I said ever more furiously and calm

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, that animal attacked me when I was looking for the source of a strange signal that appeared to be him, I tried to bring him with me to know what he is and he attacked me without any reason" the one that was speaking came to the light so I could see him

"…" I opened my mouth, not believing in what I was seeing "… what the… what is you?" I asked

"I am Lord Starscream, leader of the decepticons and-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~" I have to admit, I haven't laughed like this since the day, Cole turned Sasha into a chicken, really he turned the guy into a chicken, a f# # ! # chicken with feathers, peck, chicken claws and all the time was making chicken noise, I cried of laughing that day "ha ha ha… You! A lord? You're no lord" I said and tried to retrieve some of my lost air "*deep breath* YOU'RE A DIVA,BEEN F$ #! $ SERIOUS, YOU WEAR HIGH HEELS, YOU HAVE A WOMAN'S BODY BUT HAVE A MAN'S HEAD SO YOU CAN ONLY BE A DIVA, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~" I was almost crying, 'did Cole almost cried of laughing when he saw this giant metal diva?'

I went on laughing when I felt something hitting me on my side with an electrical pain coming with it making me stop laughing and start crying of pain, when it stopped I saw the 'divascream' holding a staff with electricity coming from the point, that putted another stupid smile on my face

"Why are you smiling?" the divascream asked me

"…" I was holding myself to not start laughing again, but man with that thing on it hand I couldn't hold myself for too long "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~… Just like a diva, you have a teaser so you can protect yourself while acting like a diva 'oh, stop being so mean~ or I'll have to punish you' HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~" now I was officially crying of laughing now

"Grr~ you will pay for your insolence you vermin" Divascream said and tried to hit me with it's hands of long nails

Tried, because I wasn't wasting my time just laughing, I was testing the strength and heat resistance of those chains, they weren't too strong so I could break them without needing to make them melt, so I broke them and hit the divascream in the face with them

I fell on the ground, just to the same robots of the road to come out of the shadow, trying to hit me with blasters and hands but I just dodged all of them and hit them… with my bare hands using only half of my full strength

After a few punches were gave I was now standing on top of six or seven giant robots and there were two more standing, this time I wanted to know where I was, so I used my knowledge vision on them and since they were looking on my eyes I could extract all the information I needed and one thing I got from them that made me really angry

"Where is my stuff? Specially my medallion" I asked already showing them how angry I was

"AH! t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-they are at the storage room, take the c-c-c-corridor this right and go down four d-d-d-d-door, the fourth is the storage room" one of them said completely scared and stuttering

"Thanks, where's the door?"

"THAT WAY!" the other one, frightened and trembling, said pointing to a wall that had some strange drawings

I approached the said wall and it opened to a giant corridor, I turned to the two robots that were afraid of me and gestured to them a thank you and started running

After what looked like half an hour I found the storage room, guarded like in their memories, I made a sound and hit the wall to catch the guards attention and make them come closer to me, then I threw one of the chains on one of the ceiling objects and pulled myself above them before they could see me, I passed them and entered the room looking for my stuff.

I have passed, I don't know… two hours looking for my stuff and when I found it I looked to my medallion, a pure black dragon with a white gem on his chest and with his wings and tail coiled, remembering the day I became a Shadow Hunter

 _Flashback_

"Here" the number one gave me the medallion I received happy, but at the same time I was sad "I know what you are feeling" One said to me

"Feeling what?" I said trying to disguise my obvious sadness

"You were a policeman just a few days ago and were sold by your own teammates, all because of money; Santana bought your team with his money because they were corrupt but you were not and never is going to be corrupt, but you trusted them every single one of them and yet they sold you" One said exactly what was going on inside my head

I looked down and was about to agree when he started speaking again

"But not without feeling regret of doing that" I looked up to him "they were divided between keeping the money or save whatever they thought it was left of their friendship with you, for they were remembering, when Santana was torturing you, every time you helped or saved them and when you all were not at work, being just normal people, that divided them and made them regret selling you, so they gave up the money, helped us saving you and destroyed the place Santana was using as a base of operations" he told me everything that they done, but they really done all of that, after selling me, I don't think they would try to re-gain my trust "they done all of this not try and save their friendship with you, but to atone for their sins, look" he said and turned on the television of the place we were

" _We are here accompanying the police task force on the capturing of the suspects of corruption on the police and of being involved with the terroristic tentative of the drug dealers of conquering all the state of Rio de Janeiro with the aid of an international criminal Santana Del Rei, here are the suspects of been involved"_ then they showed the faces of my old teammates and they were going to talk to them

" _Sir, what do you have to say in your defense against these accusations?"_ the reported asked

" _I have nothing to say but this to a friend of mine: *deep breath*… you were right man… you were right..."_ my old teammate said, not just that one, all of them said

"… they really…"

"Yes, they really did" One said and reached a hand to me "If you wish to stay with the police I will say nothing and I, in fact, think that not only this city but your whole nation needs you more than me and my team, I am truly going to respect your-"

"Stop it would ya?" I interrupted him "I think you're right, this place really needs me, but I have a life debt with you and I am a rare type of person who likes to fully repay those who helped him, so I'll go with you and return the favor I owe you" One saved my life more times in one day than I have saved my pals in four years of police work

"… *deep breathing with eyes closed*… very well, we are going to meet the others at midnight today, go to the feet of Cristo Redentor statue" he said opening his eyes and I only nodded

 _Flashback end_

I placed my medallion around my neck and went out of the storage room looking for the doors that leaded to the hangar of this ship, picking up the information of the ship was a wise choice, I looked for it but all the doors I opened were going to cell rooms, some sort of robot cafeteria and I stopped in a room with a robot that had lots of tubes attached to his body and a hole on his chest, I didn't knew who he was and by the look he have he was not someone I should help; the Darkness I was felling from him was almost oppressive for the size it had, if I didn't turned off the vision of hearts One taught us I would be incapable of seeing him, I left that room and started looking again for the hangar and when I found I didn't waste my time and passed through it.

The ship was flying so I couldn't just disembark and the robots would track me if I jumped or anything, since they are capable of tracking my powers… "Wait, my powers… that's it!" I thought of a plan and a good one

 **Third-person POV:**

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* Soundwave sensors were beeping

"You have located the creature Soundwave?" Starscream asked coming

Soundwave just showed through the terminal he was using: a strange energy signal was falling from the Nemesis

"What? The creature have jumped?!" Starscream said completely surprised, but what surprised him most was that there was no signs of the human flying or something similar "Soundwave you fool, open the ground bridge and bring it back" Starscream ordered

Soundwave tried to open the ground bridge but the target was gaining speed, passing the ground bridge before it could open

"It's getting faster… we cannot lose this creature, with it's energy and powers, the whole decepticon army would be invincible and I-" Starscream was saying when Soundwave looked to him with his emotionless screen face "I mean Lord Megatron would be supreme ruling this and all planets Soundwave, I will go after it open a ground bridge near it's coordinates, but below it" Starscream annunciated and Soundwave did it

As Starscream exited the portal in his alter-form he was going up trying to grab his prize, but something was off

"Where is it? I can pin down it's location, but not see it?" Starscream said indignantly as he was trying to locate the prey without success and his radar was pointing towards the ground "No you wouldn't" and he went after it

Starscream was getting closer and closer, so was the ground and his prize to be lost then thought of a plan

"Soundwave! Open a ground bridge in my coordinates near the ground" he said

"Near the ground" Soundwave mimicked not understanding what Starscream had meant with that

"Yes, just do it… now!" Starscream ordered again and he saw in the ground the portal opening "Now you wouldn't escape" and he went faster to his target that was becoming visible to him as they were getting near the portal…

Starscream passed through it holding something on his servos as he landed on the ground of the bridge room and the signal of their prisoners was coming from his servos; that was enough for some drones to be worried and others to be shouting something about the captured fugitive

"Now, you don't possibly thought you could escape did you-" Starscream was saying as he was opening his servos to look to his prisoner just to see an ice statue of the same "WHAT?! WHAT is this thing…? SOUNDWAVE YOU SAID YOU HAVE LOCATED THE PRISONER, DIDN'T YOU?" Starscream was yelling on Soundwave, who just nod and showed the prisoner's actual location "… then tell me… WHY IS THAT I AM HOLDING A PIECE OF ICE INSTEAD OF THE PRISONER?" Starscream yelled again and showed the statue making Soundwave to scan it to be sure that the signal wasn't coming from it, but all the time it was pointing to the statue "Argh… whatever that creature have done, it escaped from us, you all are looking at what? Go! Go and find that fugitive now or I will personally rip your sparks for being incompetents, Go!"

Starscream freaked out ordering that to all the soldiers that were in the room and within the ship and went to the outside still holding the ice statue; when he arrived there, he gave the statue a last look

"I will find you and those other signals and when I do I will make sure that you and your kind alike ones never escape me again" Starscream said to the statue a released it as he was transforming in his alter-form and went flying to locate his prisoner

After a few minutes the statue suddenly started melting and turning into a human body

"…*breathing in panic*… *Breathing normally*… that was close… if One ever find out that I done this he's gonna kill me… but what that diva like bot said worried me, other signals… that means that the others are here as well…" the man said then stood up "well I better get to the ground, thanks One that these medallions are spell casted with a teleportation spell, but I need to be in a shadow" the man said then looked to the small entering area of the hangar, where there was a big shadow "… that should do it"

He went to the shadow and putted the medallion on his hand, then the dragon's eyes started glowing and he was no more on the Nemesis Hangar, but in an alley somewhere in a city or town, he then started walking out of the alley and disappeared among the people

 **Cole POV:**

I ran out of the room after what happened inside there a few minutes ago and bumped myself in someone

"…Hum?..." I looked up to see who's that metallic feet belonged to it was Optimus' feet "… Hi… Optimus, right? Sorry that I bumped on you… erm… have you seen Tyra anywhere?"

I was now worried, no one trust her and I was starting to like her the way I should never like, put whatever now, if I or Sasha are not with her I fear that the others think that she's trying to do something unpleasant and probably try to kill her and that was something I couldn't allow to happen

"I have not seen her, is there something wrong?" Optimus looked to me with a suspicious look and one of his metallic eyebrow was lifted

"Well I was trying to… erm… take a thing out of her- oneobjecthermasterplacedonhertokillherifshefailsamissionoranythinghedoesn'tlikesotofreeherIwastryingtofindawaytogetitoutofhersowecangoand have a date-*Covers mouth slapping it*" I said everything fast but slowed down at the last part and told him what I wasn't telling anyone and was wanting to make as a surprise to her, I **was** going to make it a surprise but now I screw it up

"…? What is a date?" Optimus asked and I of course panicked 'F#$!, he's surely going to tell someone, what I gonna do?' "…Cole?" I looked to him when he called me, calming myself "Why is that you are so worried about my question?"

"… You…" I said pointing to him "don't know what's a date?" I asked with my eyes completely wide open, for two reasons: 1- I told him what I was going to do with Tyra, 2- HE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S A DATE?!

"… for the term and meaning you are using it, I have no idea" he said simply

"You guys… seriously need to learn a few things about Earth and mankind" I said slapping my face "… and since I have nothing 'better' to do I gonna explain" I said, but turned my back to him "After I find Tyra" and I started running like a race car 'if I don't find that girl before someone, I don't know what I gonna do'

 **Tyra POV: (Continuing from 8,5; when she and Arcee bumped into each other)**

"… And that's all I can tell…" I said and buried my face on my knees, since Arcee was caring me on her shoulder; I was just sitting down there

"… Wow…" that was all Arcee said then she just looked forward and we entered an elevator to go somewhere

"Where we're going?"

"This is one of my favorite things to do when I'm not on a mission" Was Arcee's only reply and she said that with a happy smile on her face, that actually made me feel better, I wasn't thinking of what I was supposed to do anymore, I was just feeling happy "Here we are"

Arcee said making me realize that the elevator stopped moving and that we were on the top of a mountain, I think

"This is one of my favorites hobbies" She said looking to forward, I looked to see what was it and I saw…

"It's… " I said with my eyes wide open and my jaw falling, the sunrise from up there was b- no more than just beautiful, it was a…. a…. "… It's…"

"Beautiful?" Arcee asked "OR do you think that this is one of the most wonderful things in this world- are you ok?" she asked after seeing my face

"Hum?"

"There's something falling from your eyes… are you hurt? Is something from the outside that's is hurting you? I'm sorry I didn't knew something outside here…"

"Arcee? You are worried about me?"

"Of course, there's something falling from your eyes and I don't know what to do to help you"

'I said what I was thinking? And something falling from my eyes?' I thought and passed my finger on my eye to find a tear falling from it, I saw Arcee getting worried for me thinking that I was sick or something, I couldn't help but smile "Arcee… I fine, I'm not hurt, this is a tear, it isn't something bad" I said with that smile in my face but the tears were still falling down

"But why are you… erm…" Arcee was trying to find the right word

"Why I am crying? That's what you are trying to ask?" I asked looking to her and now my tears stopped falling

"Crying?" Arcee said tilting her head a little and raising one of her metallic eyebrow "that's what you say when tears are falling from your face?"

"Yeah it's pretty normal when someone is sad" I said and her face's expression went from worried to depressed "… What's wrong?"

"I didn't knew that this was going to make you sad, I'm sorry" Arcee said and looked down

She thought that I was sad? Oh right I didn't explain everything "Arcee" I said to get her attention "people also cry when they are too happy and in this case, I am pretty much happy" I said with a smile on my face and looked back to the sunrise "I never seeing something so beautiful, in fact I have never see anything else but the battlefield, the wars, the pain and all the things that come from the horrors of war" I said looking down "I was spared because Sasha said that he saw something on me and that Optimus wasn't ready to know what is it, since he asked and that even if I tell anyone, no one is going to believe me"

She just looked to me and was with eyes robotic eyes wide open and with an shocked expression on her face

"You never seeing anything except wars and it's horrors?" She asked still stunned

"Yes… my creator made me only to fight and serve The Master as long as he says that I am useful, when I show that I am useless or outdated, I was supposed to be destroyed and whatever could be still useful of me to be placed on another clone" I told her remembering my life, my REAL life,

"… That's… I'm sorry for you for having to be forced to see such things" she placed me on the ground and knelt down "… so, you ran from Cole because you fell on his chest, right?"

*face going red* 'why she's asking this?' "R-r-r-right… uhm… can we go back to watch the sunrise please?" I asked with my face going redder and she just looked to me with a small smile

"Sure, that was why I brought you here in the first place" she said and went a bit further and sat near the edge…

'An edge?' "Are we in the top of a mountain?" I asked in an empty tone

"Yes, why?" she asked not taking her eyes out of the sun

"Just to know" I said and went slowly into her direction with a voice echoing in my head ' _Do it… Do it…_ ' the voice whispered like a ghost in my head as I went near Arcee readying myself to change myself and throw her into the ground

"Remember what you told me about Cole getting you to the mall for buying you some clothes?" Arcee asked me, still looking to the sun

"… Yes, why?" _'Do it… throw her from the edge… do it… throw her from the edge…'_ I stepped further

"Well from the way Cole is acting ever since you two woke up I don't think he is going to take you for simple walk in the mall, I learned a few things from Miko when she asked me how a Cybertronian girl life is like"

' _See? The boy doesn't like you… throw her from the edge and kill that liar… kill them…'_ "Then what is he going to do?" I asked with myself in position to just change my body and throw her from the edge

"Well, if you really want to know" she said and looked over her neck to me to continuing speaking "I think he is going to…

 **Sorry, but this is it, how was it now? Too little info? Too much non-sense? Well I put in the summary: 'non-sense and weirdness included', so better hold your horses and stay tuned for more**

 **Also I am giving you all an announcement: i am re-opening the Shadow Hunters selection poll and i have published a new story, a Kingdom Hearts story: Unversed Heart and until chapter 12 the poll is open, you can choose up to two hunters and it is free for all, besides, anyone that wants can enter the community 'transformers prime inter-dimensional wars' and if you like inter dimensional stories this is your place, it can mix any story and with Transformers, so until next time**

 **Here's the link:** **poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=449570**

 **Please leave your review and thank you for reading**

 _Fenix X13… Logging out…_


	11. Chapter 10:can you explain it again?

_**I don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**_

 **Hello everyone I published on the end of my previous chapter that until chapter 13 I'll have a poll open at my profile page for everyone to choose the order in which the remain Shadow Hunters will appear in the story. Also sorry for taking too long (minor blocks and work)**

 **I can't say who they are and who is better than who only that I am leaving up to you all to choose who you want (even if you don't know who is who) to appear in the following chapters**

 **Here's the link to my profile and the voting poll: u/5194716/**

 **Probably most everyone is thinking, when the story is going to get back to the plot, well this is the last chapter I am putting non-sense, humor and weirdness for some time and just the beginning of this chapter will show the non-suspense features, on the rest it will explain whatever I forgot to explain and add a few details about the other hunters to simplify the votes**

 **Have fun and leave your vote for the your next Hunter**

 **Tyra POV:**

' _Do it... kill her...'_ the voice ghostly kept saying to me, to throw Arcee from edge of the mountain, as she was speaking to me "…I think he's going to turn that into a date"

"… *face going red ten times the normal blushing*…" I immediately stepped back "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" I yelled so high that it sounded like there were more of me around yelling, then my blushing turned into shame for yelling and I hid my face in my hands

"I… asked Sasha and Miko about this and they both said this, then I got curious and asked about" Arcee said still a little stunned my reaction

"You told them- wait, how you know about this?* face going back to normal color*" I asked after noticing what she said

"Well I happened to overhear Cole whispering something like that last night before he went to sleep"

'Cole was planning to turn the shopping in a date?' "*face going red again*… so that was why he asked to go to the mall with me" 'he was planning to turn a simple shopping in a date' then I started imagining, both me and him shopping a few clothes and suddenly he turn everything into something romantic

*Imagination*

"Cole, what's going on? Why are you staring at me?"

"Why wouldn't I, you're the most- no you're above any beautiful girl in the whole world, you're the one that all stars envy for your beauty and the only one that shine brighter than all stars and melt every heart with your beauty"

Cole starts getting near, I feel something on my chest beating and faster than the last time I felt it beating, his lips were inches to mine, we close our eyes and-

*Back to the Real world*

"Tyra? Are you ok? Your face is all red, are you feeling ill?" I heard Arcee calling me and I snapped out of my imagination

'Argh, it was just getting good' "I-i-i-I'm fine, really, it's just… when… when… when humans and reverians are ashamed or are in love with someone our faces start getting red- *covering and slapping mouth*" I haven't noticed what I just said to Arcee

"… Wait, you just said that you love Cole?"Arcee said with a grin and raising her eyebrow 'Scrap, what I gonna do?'

"Arcee, pleasedon'ttellanyone,especiallyCole,pleaseIwouldfeelembarrassedifhefindsout-" I panicked

"Wow Wow, slowdown" she said "Now… from the beginning… slow~ly~" she said gesturing with her hands

"Please… don't tell anyone, especially Cole"

"Why? If you love him just tell him already, no one is going to-"

"Remember that I'm a Clone and an enemy, I'm not like you and Jack, you two a kind cute couple-"

"WHAT?! Tyra don't say something stupid like this" Arcee said turning her face away, I know I'm not a giant robot, but I swear I saw her face getting a little warm, like a blush

"… *Smirking maliciously* but you looks to him like he's your-"

"No he's just my protected, my burden, my responsibility for not keeping a low profile" that triggered something in my memory

"Keeping low profile? Like Cole and the other Shadow Hunters?" I asked

"… What do you mean like them?" she asked turning to look to me again

"Well remember what they said last night? *trying to imitated Sasha's voice* 'for we are Shadow Hunters, the lords of the Darkness and Night'…" I looked to her trying to hold the smile that was forming on my face and Arcee was trying her best not to show that she also found funny to hear Sasha's feminine voice

"Hahahahahahaha, So Sasha you said that your name was of a man, but why are you sounding like a girl right now?" she joked

"*imitating Sasha's voice* But my name is the name of a man, why everyone mistakes it with a girl's name? Do I need to prove how manly I am?" I played with

"Hahahahaha, if you're saying"

I started doing some weird faces and poses in which I was looking like I was trying to show some muscles and was saying things like 'How about this?' 'Or this?' 'Is this manly enough for you?', but I wasn't lasting longer with that because I bent my kneels and started laughing

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, I can't keep up, Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, this is so funny, Hahahahahahahahahahahaha~"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, I know, hahahahahahahaha"

We kept laughing for some time and then we went back to watch the sunrise, but I couldn't stop thinking of what Master Victor said to me

'Make him like you even more than he already do' his words were echoing in my head 'what I gonna do? *mentally sighing*'

 **Sasha's POV**

"Why did you guys woke up, so early if you were so sleepy?" I asked looking to everyone else, they all were almost falling asleep again

"*Yawning* we woke up because of those sounds coming from one of the corridors" Raf said trying to stay awaken

"*Yawning* yeah and I thought it was an alarm clock, then I was trying to shut it and hit the TV control instead and we all saw that guy" Miko continued

"*Yawning* and Raf turned his computer on, saying that he never saw that guy before and searched the all the humanitarian agencies for someone like him and…*Yawning* … the guy suddenly appeared on the list as one of the richest man in the world and one of the biggest collaborators in helping the poor and needy" Jack concluded

"But never before there was a guy like him and in a snap of fingers, he appears" Raf added

"… Well if my brother is here, I was already expecting him to be near" I said "but I'm certain now, the others are here as well, knowing them as well as we, Cole and I do, we're certain that this means trouble" I added

Before they could ask me what I meant, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came through the corridor, saying good morning and talking to Raf and Miko

"Guys? Have you see Arcee around?" Jack asked them

"Nope, I haven't see her yet" Bulkhead said

"Why are you three here?" I asked but they didn't understand what I said "how you three were involved in this, knowing giant robots and fighting others like them" I explained

"Well you two didn't allow us to explain yesterday" Bulkhead pointed

"About who you guys are, not about them or how they got involved in all of this" I said but they were all confuse

"Perhaps" I heard someone and I turned around to see Cole and Optimus coming "we all explain everything about each other, for now there is no better time" Optimus said and Cole leaved him, maybe to look for Arcee and Tyra

"Alright, but we'll wait for Cole returning with Arcee and Tyra" I said

After a few minutes, the three of them returned and we went back to what we were doing last night

"…*Sigh* alright, Optimus you can go ahead and explain what kind of creature you guys are" I said, scratching the back of my head

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots" Optimus said

"… and you guys are here to…" I started saying, since last night Cole told me to deactivate my vision of knowledge, so that way we wouldn't be acquiring any unnecessary information

"To protect this world from the Decepticons" he said

"The walking junk piles from yesterday" Cole said, but that was the obvious for me, since I am able to see the insignias in their bodies (and their behaviors showed how different they all are)

"Let me guess, you fought some of them too?" I sarcastically asked

"You noticed?" Cole said stupidly

"Let's just let him finish his explanation, ok?" I asked and he just gave me a thumb up "But why are the cons here? Was your planet destroyed by something?"

"Unfortunately you are right Sasha; Cybertron was destroyed by centuries of civil war, which had made Cybertron incapable of supporting life and the Decepticons came to Earth in search for Energon, the ammo, fuel and lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike" he answered

"… The war of your world was for the control over the Energon or there was something else? " I asked, his explanation was poor in details

"Mainly for it" he said "the war was fierce and during it I fought alongside someone whom I once called a brother, but in the war, ideals can be corrupted and as with that Megatron have turned into the enemy he once fought to defeat" Optimus said

"And not just that" Arcee said gaining everyone's attention "Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons and is the most powerful of them all, even for you, Sasha and you, Cole, using your powers would be extremely hard" she said

"Are you sure?" Cole and I asked

"Positive, even Optimus have a hard time battling the bucket head" Bulkhead said

Bumblebee beeped something, was that a cybertronian language, or is he incapable of speak

"Did he said something?" I asked

"He said that Megatron, was once a warrior of the Kaon Arena, the place where the strongest and fiercest warriors were made and trained in Cybertron" Cole said earning a confused, surprised look from everyone

"You understood him?" I asked

"But yesterday you weren't capable of understanding a word he said, how you-" Ratchet was saying, but I already knew, his nanos

"I have nanobots on my body, to be precise I am made of flash, bone and metal, liquid metal" Cole said, leaving them even more confused "I was born naturally as a half-human, half-Anima and I didn't received any kind of injection on my body to have nanobots on it, they were born inside me" and the others weren't understanding

"For the humans: think of these nanobots as some kind of super stem cells, that are also capable of changing his body to adapt to any kind of environment and survive. for the bots: think of it as some sort of multifunctional micro systems that are all connected to his brain and can create anything he might want or need, such as an universal translator or an arm gun" I said and that leaved everyone processing what they heard

"But, why didn't he went after us?" Cole asked "when we appeared in the map, the cons went after me as well as you guys, but why he weren't there to capture us?"

He had a point, both he and I are powerful enough to put the bots in tough situation and Optimus said that once he called him a brother I bet he is as wise and smart as Optimus is, I don't need a knowledge vision to know if someone is wise or smart, their smell does the job for me (and Optimus have a smell of old computers and old knowledge)

"Megatron, tried to bring an army he had spent the last three years gathering, but we fought against him and destroyed the space bridge he tried to use to bring this army upon Earth, as a result of the battle he was caught by the explosion of the bridge and as far as we know, his spark was extinct"

"Space bridge? Spark?" Cole asked and those were two questions that weren't leaving my head

"The Space Bridge is transportation way between any place of the universe and a spark is the soul and life essence of a cybertronian body" Ratchet explained, I could assume he don't know ANYTHING about humans, I looked to Cole and he nodded to me confirming that

"You mean like a teleportation device and the heart of an Autobot and Decepticon body alike" Cole translated

"*Sigh* with can't you humans just leave things as they are?" Ratchet said irritated

"Well, hello~, WE" Cole gestured to me, himself, Jack, Miko, Tyra and Raf "ARE HUMAN~, so this kind of CYBERTRONIAN stuff isn't normal to US~" he finished looking to the doctor with a stupid and weird look on his face

The doctor was about to say something but Optimus gestured to him so he stopped there allowing him to continue

"Megatron was destroyed by destruction of his Space Bridge and as result Starscream, his second in command, have become the new decepticon leader, making our war still be extended" Optimus said "When we arrived at Earth we were hiding ourselves and avoiding civilian contact, allowing the humans to not get involved in our fight"

"That's why you guy developed the devices that allow you to change into vehicles, right? To be robots in disguise" Cole said and I wasn't getting, they can transform themselves into vehicles? How? "Sasha haven't saw it before, can you show him, please?"

"Very well" Optimus said and then, his whole body started moving every single part turning him into a truck

"And correcting you about our abilities to change into vehicles, this isn't a device, it's a natural cybertronian ability that was acquired with eons of evolution" Ratchet told us

"… Well…" I said looking to Optimus "You're the leader of this small group of Autobots or are there other survivors in the planet?" I asked and quickly saw from the corner of my eyes that I have touched in a sensitive issue for everyone "Sorry…" I quickly said "Changing the subject, Optimus last night I asked Bulkhead and the others about the word 'prime' that I heard from Cole that it means something important, does it mean you're the leader of all the cybertronian race or the Autobots?"

"Prime is the title given to those that are chosen by Primus himself" Optimus was saying while he was transforming back to his robotself "to lead the people, either on dark times or on peaceful ones and answering you previous question, as far as we know we are the only Autobots that are left and for Jack, Miko and Rafael being here with us-" Arcee interrupted Optimus with her own explanation

"We had one more before, he was called Cliffjumper" then she looked to the ground "but he was captured and killed by the decepticons, after his death I went back to my patrol on the town that is nearby here and Jack got involved, the cons saw him and decided to kill him. I rescued him, but they almost got me but Bee saved me, then Raf was caught in the event. The next day Optimus ordered us to go after them and Miko have followed Jack and saw me, then the three of them were being assigned to one of us to be protected"

"… So that's why" I said "… well about me and Cole, we can tell you everything about us, but our friends, they better tell about themselves when we meet again"

"Yeah, cause we don't know everything about them" Cole said

"Perhaps the decision is the best, given how much you will tell us" Optimus said

We explained about how I can change into dinosaur and why my feet claws and head shape didn't match any of the pictures of Carnotaurus of the internet; how intelligent Cole is, how strong we are, if I could teach them (Miko) how to use magic; Cole asking doc to learn about space and ground bridges and other cybertronian stuff; how different our world is from their own, why we use numbers to rank each other. The until 10 p.m. Cole and Tyra were there with us then Cole asked for a ride to get him and Tyra to mall, with them gone I had nothing better to do, so I went to the new training room (which we received proper authorization to use now) and programed my morning training season: twelve tank cannons, 23 machine guns turrets, four flamethrowers, and 55 training droids armed with electrical swords and sawspears (mixture of chainsaw with spear)

"*deep breath*… AH, nothing better than starting the morning with a starter training level" then I grabbed my axe, which I gave a name, just because Cole said it would make it sound strong, the flesh eater and started my training season "Bring it on!"

 **Third-person POV:**

The descendent and his ancestor spirit were crossing another huge metal area, but this one was filled with dust and the wind was strong

" _The storm is getting stronger, you have to stop or else you will slaughtered by it!"_ the spirit said as the said storm was getting stronger and stronger

"…" the descendent didn't even bother, either the storm or his ancestral voice "… Hum?" the descendent noticed something and quickly went to cover

" _Now, now, now, see? I was trying to get you to safety, just like I-"_

"Would you please shut up for some time?" the descendent said looking to the storm, waiting for something to come out of it

" _That was ungrateful of you and how dare you talk like to me-"_

"Just. Be. Quiet. They will notice us" the descendent said without taking his eyes of the storm and then something came from it

A soldier wearing a heavy metal armor with thick metal plates and holding big machine gun came to their cover, the soldier placed his hand on the side of his head

"This is Maelstrom trooper 435225343 reporting, the anomaly we detected earlier came to this quadrant" the soldier said and another voice came thorough his communicator

"To which quadrant the anomaly has relocated?" the voice asked

"The quadrant known by the natives as: 'The Rust Sea'" the soldier said

"… _Hum… so… we are here…"_ the spirit said

"Where?" the descendent whispered

" _We are in the world, my old ally Unicron fought to control"_

"But he lost the fight against his nemesis and now he seeks vengeance against his nemesis…" the descendent said

"Sir, shall I bring the rest of my battalion to my current position?"

"Affirmative, and call for the Lighting legion and Beast legion, The Master ordered to capture the source of the signal alive, if it is and to bring back to him" the voice said

"Understood" the soldier said and clicked a few buttons on the side of his helmet "attention all Maelstrom Legion, move to quadrant 5463 and call Legions Lighting and Beast to search for the source of the anomaly, if you find it, capture it and-" before the soldier could finish his instructions, a scythe slashed him in the half, turning him into Atenvell

"… Looks like they are here…" the descendent said "… I will not allow them to disturb the sleep of the dead!" he said with his eyes colors changing from the dark green they were into death glaring red

He quickly went back to the storm, but his eyes were now seeing heat, he located the Maelstrom Legion, several soldiers wearing the same armor as the previous one and several heavy armored tanks, as well as hi-technological military helicopters and fighters, and a tank, the width of five aircraft carriers and the size of six decepticons warships

"… huff..." the descendent snorted, then the huge tank pointed his main cannon to him and an yellow energy started gathering on it, and it shoot an energy bullet on him

The soldiers stopped moving and activated an in-built scanner of their helmets, trying to locate their target

"he's gone" one of the soldiers said

 ***Slash*** one of the soldiers died mysteriously

"What happened there?" another asked

 ***Slash*** another soldier died

"Start shooting, whatever it is we will get it"

 ***sound of gun shooting* *Slash*** more soldiers died

"All heavy tank unites start shooting the target, get it" another one said

 ***sound of gun shooting* *sound of energy cannon shooting* *Slash*** this time the tanks were destroyed

"All flying unties, fly higher and start shoot the ground, get the target" the captain soldier said

 ***sound of gun shooting* *sound of energy cannon shooting* *missile firing sound* *Slash*** the fighters all were destroyed

In minutes the soldiers were wiped out and the tanks were destroyed, leaving only the huge tank to find the target

"Sir we can't find it" one of the operator said

"Try again, this time use all the frequencies" the Commander said

"what frequencies sir?"

"ALL OF THEM, HEAT, SOUND, ELECTROMACNETIC, ALL THE FREQUENCIES THAT CAN BE DETECTED!" He yelled and hit the operator taking his place operating the radars 'why can't we find it?'

"…"

"Argh *slamming hands on radar controls* WHERE ARE YOU?- hum?" the commander yelled but feel something around his neck

"… when I think I am alone, he send you all after me…" the descendent said

"… We blasted you with the hyper photonic cannon; you should have turned into ashes" the commander said looking to what was around his neck, it was a scythe

"… Tsk… that is just like a water gun to me, it cannot hurt me" and he slashed the commanders head turning him into Atenvell "The other Legions will be here soon… I better hurry"

The descendent went out of the huge tank and started running away from the Rust Sea

 **Well, I'm stopping here, so… please leave your vote on my pool and give your opinion, so the story can get better**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**

Fenix X13… Logging out…


	12. Chapter 11: departing

_**I don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**_

 **This chapter will finish off explaining who the Shadow Hunters are, since no one else went there to vote I closed and deleted that pool so I'll plan which Hunters are going to appear next myself, no worries. This chapter I'm giving a little more info on the mysterious entity on Cybertron and a better fight scene**

 **Sasha POV: after Cole went shopping with Tyra**

I was doing my morning training, you know the basic training: chainspears (mix of chainsaw and spear), electrical swords that can cut flesh like butter, flamethrowers, machineguns, tank cannons, just the simplest. I dodged one of the chainspears that was one inch from my face and sliced my axe through the trainingbot, cutting it in the half, just to another spear to come straight towards my head; the spear cut my face making an small cut and another one came from behind and was inches to hit me in the back, then I divided my axe into two and block both attacks with ease

'Hum? I'm lighter now?' I thought 'it's strange, passing through the awaking doesn't change the person, only connects them to their-…, I'm connected to my second soul's instincts… so that made my response time to get faster' I grinned and jumped to behind the one that tried to stab me from behind and slashed it's arms and kicked it's body into the other one, taking both to the ground

I then kept fighting the other t-bots, my speed was different, so at first it was hard to move precisely to where I wanted, but I was making the t-bots dizzy, since they couldn't keep up with that speed, so I took this advantage and slashed every single t-bot's head off, finishing them all off

"I gonna need to ask Cole to increase their threating level…" I said as I was joining my axes together again "… they are getting easy to defeat"

"You really think it's a good idea?" I heard someone asking, I turned towards the voice and saw Jack, Raf and Miko looking to me from the door of the room

"…" I was speechless, because I thought they were with their guardians, but they came after me "… well I'm getting stronger so this would get- ARGH!" I couldn't finish my words because one of those f$%#* $# tank cannons hit me and sent me flying backwards

"Sasha!" they cried

"Grrr!" I was really pissed off with that devious shot, that just one **kid** would have done it "Cole when you get back I'll turn you into a toaster!" and I ran forward, dodging the machine gun shots, but couldn't allow the others to stay near "Ventus dis" I casted a gust of wind to throw them out of the room and closed the door

I quickly divided my axe again and started slashing every turret in pieces, then I smiled because I finished my training

 ***TUM~***

…Or not, I forgot that I always fight a special t-bot at the end and I looked in the direction of the sound

 ***TUM~***

The sound of the t-bot walking was getting louder coming from inside one of the t-bots ship storage boxes (those cargo ships boxes mixed with a storing thing Cole made), where we place the unused ones, and it came a giant t-bot, with large and clawed feet, short arms, a big metallic tail, blue glowing eyes and a big mouth filled with metallic T-Rex teeth

 ***ROAR~*** , my final opponent, a T-Rex trainingbot

"*sigh*… I guess… it can't be helped… you three can watch as long as you keep yourselves near the door, ok?" I turned my eyes from the T-rexbot to Miko (who entered silently to watch), Jack and Raf (whose probably came to get Miko, she smells like a troublemaker), all they did was to nod, then I turned my attention to the T-rexbot again "… Let's finish this" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opened them again, all red, and transformed into my Carnotaurus self

 ***Roar~*** and started the final part of my training course: battle against a mechanical version of my brother

 **Miko POV:**

"This is so awesome" I whispered to Raf and Jack "We're gonna see another dino battle, this is so exciting!"

"Ok you won, but keep you voice low" Jack lectured me 'argh! Why are you always scolding me Jack?, you so boring sometimes'

 ***Roar~***

 ***Roar~***

We heard both Sasha and the dinobot roaring and when I turned, the dinobot was with his mechanic jaw biting Sasha's neck; and he was bleeding

"That thing is really trying to kill him?" Raf asked looking to both of us "Why?"

"I don't know, but if we don't do anything he will die for sure" Jack said looking to him and I went to look back to the fight

"Hey! He's gone!" I said pointing to the two fighting dinos, but only the dinobot was there "How?"

"I'm not sure but, he did the same, back where we found him" Jack said

"Camouflage!" Raf said

"Camouwhat?" I asked

"Camouflage is an ability that some wild animals have, either to hunt or to escape from predators; I read an article on the web that Carnotaurus have this ability"

"Wow so he can sneak behind his enemies and blam! Snap their neck with his dino strong jaw?" I asked 'this is so fun, do he have a spell that can do this? I need it if he have'

"But not that perfect" Raf added "the Carnotaurus, actually, ANY animal is incapable of becoming completely disguised with the environment, they can only pick some colors and have to hide or else they'll be seen!"

"Raf… keep your voice low or that robot will…" Jack was saying but, suddenly we were all covered by a shadow and when we looked, the dinobot was in front of us "… scrap…"

I was paralyzed of fear, so were Raf and Jack; I thought we could run but then dinobot went straight to me and was smelling me, I was terrified, that thing showed me it's teeth; they were so sharp, so pointy, so big, I was on the verge of crying

"Shh, if I'm not wrong, the bot acts as an actual T-Rex, so stay still and we will be practically invisible to him now, so don't…" Raf was saying and the dinobot went closer to him doing what it did to me"…move" now Raf was scared

I wanted to hold his hand or do something to help him, but that thing would kill me in the spot 'I got to think of a plan, but what plan? Argh! We should had brought Bulkhead with us, he would turn this T-rex bot into scrap metal-'

 ***Trum~*** suddenly something made a metallic sound we (Raf, I and the T-rex bot) turned to see what made the sound;

It was Jack! 'What he think he's doing?' I thought

"Hey! Junk pile, over here!" he yelled and the, I think the T-rex bot didn't like that

 ***Roar~***

The bot started chasing Jack and suddenly

 ***Roar~***

" **Wow!"** that was the only thing that Raf and could say and it really was because out of nowhere, Sasha's head appeared and bit the bot's mechanical neck

He swung it a little before throwing it at a wall and hammering his horned head at the bot's chassis; he kept hammering his head until the tail hit him and the bot tried to bite his neck again. Sasha suddenly jumped avoiding the bite and falling on it's back, then he started biting the bot's back like he was ripping flesh from it's back and he kept biting until the bot hammered itself against the wall, Sasha then looked to us and back to the bot

" **Get outta here, now this will turn into an above 17 mature event, get out** " he said with his reptilian thunder voice, even though he was bleeding it wasn't so serious, but he was bleeding were the T-rex bot bit him

"No way I gonna lose another dino battle-" I was saying but suddenly I fell, and not because I lost balance or something, I fell into something dark and the next thing I was passing out

…

…

…

"…ko…"

…

…

…

"..iko!..."

… 'Hrrrm'

"MIKO!" I heard a voice calling me and then everything that happened in the last minutes came all at once on my head

"AAAAAHHHHH!~" I screamed "I LOST THE DINO BATTLE!" I said putting both my hands on my head, before losing conscience again

 **Third-person POV:**

"…" Bulkhead was speechless, but what Miko said trigged something on his head "Alright skinchanger" he said looking to Sasha "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIKO AND THE OTHERS?!" he yelled turning both his hands into his mauls

"… I'm sorry…" Sasha said, then he fell to his knees "I was scared, I didn't want them to get hurt so I tried to get them out of there, but Miko kept coming back and I panicked and used that" Sasha said crying

"Used what?" Ratchet asked with his arms crossed and an eye ridge raised

"… The Shadow Corridors…" Sasha said

"The what?" Arcee said angry

"I'll show you…" Sasha said, standing up and going near his shadow on the wall, he took out his medallion and placed his hand on the shadow; suddenly his hand _entered_ the shadow

"By the Allspark" Optimus said and the others were stunned by that; it's impossible to pass solid matter without a certain cybertronian relic, let alone _enter_ a shadow

"This is One's courtesy and power" Sasha said and took his hand out of the shadow "he uses this all the time, when there's shadow nearby by-"

"Using that medallion as some sort of key to let you use the shadow as if it is a ground bridge, correct?" Ratchet said already thinking to either make the whole place be filled with light everywhere or just shutting off the light

"To Cole, me, Three, Five, Six and Seven, yes, but One is a different case… he can enter the shadow at his will" that surprised them; this 'One' is capable of entering the shadows by his own will? That was totally against every scientific law they knew "But…" Sasha said

"But?" Bee biped

"If ANYONE, except One enters the Shadow Corridors without a medallion like this, they may get possessed by the darkness of that place and be turned evil or even worst…" he cried once more, but this time he was crying tears of blood for be forcing himself to cry too hard "they may die"

That was enough to make the Bots fear rise more than anything, Bulkhead and Arcee turned that fear into rage and were readying themselves to attack Sasha despite Autobot rule about never harming a human, but Sasha wasn't human, not really, so they could do it this time

"I know how to save them" Sasha said lowering his head "Just let me get near them and I'll be capable of saving them"

They didn't like the idea, but last time someone got into a strange state, it was because of them that they were saved, so there wasn't much they could do but allow him to get near them. As Sasha was passing by Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee, they glared to him with their optics saying 'dare hurt them and we'll annihilate you', when Sasha was close to them, he removed the medallion from his neck and placed on Raf's chest, immediately Raf regain conscience and opened his eyes breathing scared

"Easy, I know what you're feeling" Sasha said with his hand placed on Raf's chest

" **YOU KNOW?"** Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee yelled in unison

"… yes I know and I used this because I knew Miko wouldn't leave until she saw a full dino battle" Sasha said as he was placing the medallion on her chest

"AAAAAHHHHH! The dino battle!" she yelled

"Forget it, you could've died in there" Sasha said while he was going to place the medallion on Jack's chest

"But-"

"EVEN IF I WAS THERE PROTECTING YOU THREE, I COULDN'T PREVIEW THE T-BOT'S MOVES, SO I COULD NOT BE CAPABLE OF SAVING ALL OF YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU, MIKO, WHAT YOU HAVE INSTEAD OF A BRAIN? A PIECE OF EARTH?" Sasha scolded Miko yelling

"That's still under research, but I can confirm that either she has no brain or she lost it" Ratchet said earning a glare from the girl and the guardians "… *sighs in defeat*"

"Because of you I panicked and used a thing that is only to either escaping in a place filled with lights or to go from one place to the other and yet is a dangerous thing to use even if you have this" Sasha said as he was placing the medallion on Jack's chest, who was wanting an explanation and got it from Raf and Bee

"If it's still dangerous to be used why you use it anyway?" Arcee asked still pissed off with what happened

"Because most of the time, One is with us so we can do it" Sasha said

"Alright, who is this 'One'?" Arcee asked

"... One is our leader… our…" Sasha started but lowered his head

"Yours's?" Bulkhead asked raising an eye ridge

"Version of Prime, but unlike you Optimus, One never wanted a team with him, he prefer to fight solo" he said raising his head

"Why? Is he so arrogant to think he's capable of fighting an army alone?" Ratchet mocked and the next thing he know, his faceplate is been punched with so much strength that he even got a crumpled on it

"Dare talk smash about One again and this time I'll make several dents on you Hatchet" Sasha said in a deadly tone "you all asked before about our ranks with the numbers, well… that was Cole's idea, we learned that One possess a medallion of a black dragon, like the ones Cole and I carry around, but his is original, ours are copies from his own, which Cole stole from him the day he made the copies, One was angry when he found out, but he let that pass and Cole made a scale comparing everyone to One, then our ranks were formed"

"And One was made 'the One' since he did what was thought to be impossible" everyone heard Cole's voice and saw him coming from near a shadow and since Sasha already explained they were not so surprised

"Wait! Where's Tyra?" Miko asked, making every one look to Cole

"Heh! *clearing throat* Lady, Gentlemen, Femme, Mechs and Prime" Cole say loudly "Oh and Hatchet" he added making the old medic to growl at his words "I present you all to the new look of~… Tyra!"

He stepped aside letting everyone see a girl with long wavy black hair, dark blue eyes, navy blue jeans, red snickers, a white T-shirt and a jet-black blouse. Jack and Raf were looking to the girl like they were seeing an famous actress and Miko was stunned with that girl, the bots were all confused, who was this girl? She didn't look any like Tyra, she has a messy long black hair and was with a worried look in her optics

"… So…" the girl said and they started recognizing her voice "… What ya think?" she said and everyone was one hundred percent sure now: she is Tyra

"Tyra? Is that truly you?" Arcee asked not sure if she was saw things strait, this earlier morning she was with Tyra and she was all worried and unsure of anything, now she was looking like a different person

"Of course it's me, Arcee" Tyra said with a smile "Did you like my new look" and she turned slightly, showing her new clothes

"… they…" Arcee started saying and noticed she was blushing slightly while looking to Cole 'did she told him?' Arcee thought then smiled "they are perfect for you"

"Thanks" Tyra then looked to Sasha, who was smiling deviously with a hand on his chin "… why are you looking to me like this?" she asked a little worried

"He he he he, so~" he said and looked to Cole with a big grin in his face "for how long you two were kissing in there-" before he could finish his sentence Cole punched him, sending him flying

"Can. You. Stop! Now it's not the time to make insensible jokes nor to change subject" Cole said but he noticed something on Sasha's stomach, were he hit him "… Scrap"

Everyone looked to Sasha to see why Cole said that

"By the Allspark" Ratchet said and looked to Cole furious "Isn't him one of your friends? Why have you attacked him so so so-" before Ratchet could continue, Cole entered a shadow and appeared next to Sasha; he grabbed Sasha and dragged him into the shadows "WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PLACING HIM IN THE SHADOW ISN'T GOING TO HELP HIM RECOVER FROM THAT WOUND YOU MADE ON HIS TORSO, WE NEED TO-"

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE ALLSPARK! SHUT UP!" Cole yelled and placed his medallion on Sasha's now holed stomach, for a second nothing changed, but then

"By the Allspark" this time Optimus was the one saying, for he and all the Autobots in the base did not believe in their optics, the hole in Sasha's stomach was disappearing and his body was regenerating

For a minute everyone was stunned, then when Sasha stood up and went out of the shadow they confirm what they just saw happening, his wound was gone

"How Is That POSSIBLE?!" Ratchet asked almost sounding like he went insane

"Let me guess: One's courtesy?" Bee asked

"Yes" Sasha said making everyone starting to think whom this 'One' was like and how strong he was "One is powerful but also he powers he use are long forgotten in our dimension" Sasha added

"What kind of power would that be Sasha" Optimus asked

"One is a Necromancer" Cole said crossing his arms

The Autobots didn't understood what that meant, Necromancer? What in the name of the thirteen primes was that

"Sorry, I forgot this fact for a sec, it means that he can use dark powers to bring the death back to life" that almost froze their sparks, this One uses such an evil and terrible power "but he don't use it for reviving the dead and a necromancer has many other dark powers which he use only when there's no other way" Cole added making the bots feel a little more safe about One

"And when that time comes, One take everyone out of the fighting zone, actually he take the fighting zone out of everyone" Sasha said making everyone confuse "Sorry I didn't resist, what I meant was that when he fights someone that is very powerful he creates a kind of an orb of darkness that repels anything that try to enter it"

"He alone can deal with at least in the most positive scenario against half of the Sol Paladins army" Cole said making everyone wonder how big that army was

"yeah and for us the other six, here's the list" Sasha said and gestured to Cole and he used the base's terminal again; but this time showing he and Sasha's picture and the other Shadow Hunters numbers

"well here's the list: One can take all by himself half of the Paladins army, which is more less 70000000 soldiers of all categories; I can take 40 percent which should be 60000000, Three can take the same percentage; Sasha can take 38 percent which is more less 58000000; Fix can take 35 percent which is 55000000; Five can take 30 percent which is 50000000, she's not a fighter type so she take less than-"

"Wait, wait, did you just said 'she'?" Jack asked and everyone noticed what he said

"Yes, even though she can't deal with more than six, she's strong, but she's not a fighter so she can't take so many and you thought we were a group of just men?" Cole asked making Jack feel uneasy and awkward

"I thought you guys were this kind of group for being so… so… savage is the word, I mean you're Raf's age but you act like a soldier in a war and Sasha is everything but completely trustable and not for taking us out of his training with the shadow stuff, but because he's intimidating everyone even without wanting and you guys are not telling everything about your friends nor anything else, you're always changing the subject" Jack let out his thoughts and Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead were with him, some of their behaviors were scary and intimidating and they were hiding something

"…" Cole was silent and looked to Sasha, then to Tyra like he was asking 'Are you coming with us?', but her answer was 'no' "well… it's true we are hiding things, but that's because we don't want you guys to get more involved in our war, you have your own already, we don't want to overload you all…" Cole admitted then he looked to Optimus ready to say something very important "we're leaving, and it is for good"

That shocked Jack, he just said what he was thinking, not saying that want them to leave; the other were shocked too and they just want them to tell everything so they could knew if they were of trust and would tell them everything too

"Hey slowdown I didn't meant to offend you guys" Jack said trying to make them understand

"We know, but our rules are very strict and rigid and this one, number 5: tell only the necessary, if you give too much information you will drag those that are listening to this" Sasha said and went near Cole

"… Guys…" Jack said trying to approach them

"Cole, Sasha I understand that your rules forbid you to tell us the entire situation" Optimus said "But know this, no matter what was done in the past nor what path you may follow, we will always receive you here"

"As a part of the squad?" Cole asked

"No, not as a part of our squad, but as a part of our family" those words made Cole, Sasha be stunned, as for Tyra she felt something on her chest again, something beating and aching

"… we'll contact if we find something you need" Cole

"Cole" Raf said giving back the Wrist Weapon Maker, he took from him to study it "here"

"Heh, keep it, actually it's better that you three have these" Cole said giving them some metal pieces with the shape of spheres

"What are these?" Miko asked

"They are just like the WWM (Wrist Weapon Maker), but they can turn into more thing than just two weapons, their limit is your imagination, but they can only replicate weapon, so don't you try to use them to skip class, ok Miko?" Cole asked the now mad Japanese girl

"…" she didn't look to him but said "… Fine"

"Great, Tyra, take care, ok? bye" Cole said then disappeared into his shadow along with Sasha

"You'll stay?" Miko and Arcee asked excited

"Yes, at least Cole will have to come back in a while" Tyra said a bit shy and blushing

"… You like him?" Miko asked then she giggled a little "Don't worry I won't make jokes

 **At New York City alleyway**

"Well, what we do now?" Sasha asked

"We'll look for the others" Cole said

"Ok, then you lead" Sasha joked and they went into the street and disappeared between the people

 **? POV: Cybertron, near Iacon City Walls**

I was reaching the walls of a huge city and this time I was in a hurry, the Lighting and Beast legions had located me and were at my tail, I need to get rid of them or make them lose me

' _You are running out of coward options, so turn back now and annihilated them all'_ my ancestral said

"I am thinking so shut up" I was looking to a big gun that was connected to the wall 'maybe I can operate it' and I went to it, but it was way too big for me so I looked down and saw the legions "there must be at least 70000000 of them in both legions"

' _You can take them all down'_

"Why you cannot be quiet"

' _First you are the leader of the soldier squad you call the Shadow Hunters, second you are my-"_

"Say another word of 'you are my descendent and I will let them capture me…" I thought about that last part 'well it is not a bad idea at all' "I already have a plan"

' _What is it?'_ my ancestral asked

Moments later I was being held 'prisoner' by both legions and was going deeper in the city until we arrived at the biggest and largest building of all of the city

"Commander we captured the suspect as the general ordered" one of the trooper said thought his communicator on his helm, this was from lighting legion they wear armor that looks like they are made of feathers

"I can't believe you're not wearing an oxygen mask, this planet's atmosphere is toxic to organics, didn't you know" another soldier asked me, this one was from beast legion, they wear armor that resemble any kind of animal

"…" I stayed quiet; I do not need to tell them that I do not need to breath

"Heh tough guy" the soldier said and looked back forward

We waited for five minutes until their command came from inside the building

"WELL this is a surprise, we have here the dangerous and uncatchable One, leader of the Shadow Hunters and guess what he is now our prisoner" the commander said valorizing himself as if he was the one who captured me "I shall report this back to The Master as soon as we finish destroying the Hall of Records of Iacon" at those words the same giant from before appeared before me and in front of the commander

He was a ghost of a giant robot, who have a long metallically beard and was all blue, he was pointing towards the Hall of Records and now I knew why, the Paladins were scavenging everything in there, but not for long

"What are you planning to do with the Records?" I asked

"pff, it's logical I'll give it to The Master and blow this place up" he said happily

"Sorry, but it is not going to happen" I said

"What can you do, you're now my prisoner" he said then he heard the sound of the handcuffs being broken and looked back to me and saw that his soldiers were destroyed

"I never was your 'prisoner' I was using you to arrive at my destiny" I said to him getting my scythe from my back "step aside and you will not be harmed"

"Don't come playing the badass to me, I'm the badass here" he said and turned his hands into chainsaws

"*sigh*" I slashed him with my scythe and he became Atenvell again "Now for the other soldiers" I said and looked behind me were several were welding their guns pointed towards my head "… Kohhoh… Mahhuoh" I casted the dark spell and they were all destroyed "… now the ones inside and I will need to do this myself if they destroy anything it will be all lost" and I charged inside the Hall of Records

 **So this is the end of the chapter, I know not everyone will be liking me or the story after this one but please, stay tuned for the next chap**

 **Please leave your review and thank you for reading**

 _FenixX13… logging out_


	13. Chapter 12: war for information

**I don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**

 **Third-person POV: Cybertron**

After dealing with the Sol Paladins outside Iacon's Hall of Records (a huge robotic library), One rush to stop all and any remaining soldier who might be inside the Hall. One search for the soldiers with haste, so he can catch the soldiers and avoid the destruction of the Hall

'Have they already leave? Damn it! I cannot allow them to leave with the information contained in here, whatever my ancestor have done in this planet, I cannot allow the Paladins to get it'. One thought as he ran down a hallway, suddenly he heard a small noise and several blue lights came from the the corridor ahead of him. One quickly avoided some of the blue lights, but some of them have hit him

"I am impressed, there aren't many who can dodge my needles" someone said "you really are a good opponent after all..." And the voice's owner came out of the dark "Shadow Hunter One... The Darkness Demon" a Sol Paladin soldier wearing a golden armor, which resembles a scorpion and several quivers filled with needles

One didn't said anything, only took the needles that were in his body without demonstrating any kind of pain and examined the needles that were shot on him, all were covered in a strange blue liquid. One threw the needles away, shealted his scythe and taking a battle stance.

"Going straight to the point aren't you... Very well" and the soldier grabbed more needles all covered in different liquids with different colors "prepare yourself to be destroyed by Needleral, the Golden Scorpion"

With those words the soldier started shooting his needles at very fast speed turning them into multiple colored lights like lasers. One didn't move, just standard there waiting, the needles got close to him and he grabbed a black sword with a U-shape and deflected the needles one after another. Both warriors kept that for sometime until Needleral recognized the strange sword and suddenly becomes afraid of it stepping backwards

'... It can't be... It **can't be**...' Needleral said mentally to himself 'that... **Cursed thing can't be real**!' "So... It was you..." Needleral said, his voice had a mixture of coldness and rage "You..." He lowered his head "... **You**..." He raised his head again, his eyes filled with pure wrath " **You will pay for that!** " And he withdrew two swords from his back and rushed towards One.

One rolled to his side and kicked Needleral on the back, Needleral rolled after being kicked and threw one of his swords, followed by some needles. One deflected the sword and the needles but was hit in the stomach by the other sword in Needleral's hands, who pushed it more into One's body kicking his knees and forcing One to knee, allowing him to punch One several times in the face, making One lips been cutted.

One grabbed the last punch and tossed Needleral to the other side of the corridor, he took the sword out of his stomach and threw it away " you are after revenge for your general Victor, am I wrong?"

Needleral was shocked after hearing those words and kept himself on his knees "How you can possible know who he is?"

"I know him, because..." One started saying while getting up "because him and I... We are long time friends"

 _Friends... We are Friends... Long time Friends..._

Those words kept going on again and again on Needleral's head "if you two are friends, then tell me..." He raised again with his head lowered " **WHY YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM?** " He raised his head with rage in his eyes; he rushed towards One, holding his sword with several needles on the other hand, he quickly threw the needles and dived to attack One from below

One deflected all the flying needles just in time to see Needleral sword's uppercut. Stepping back he avoided the attack, but Needleral was already attacking with his needles, using them as daggers, he slashed One clothes eith his sword while trying to pierce him with the needles. One kept stepping backwards to avoid being hit, but grabbed Needleral' arm and twisted it, making him release the sword and kicking him in the side for a few times then throw him again, this time against a wall making him get unconscious

"*breathing heavily*... I did what was necessary to make him see the truth... *breathing heavily* You and I may be enemies, but I am asking... *breathing heavily* Keep an eye on him... *breathing heavily* He is such a troublemaker sometimes" One walked to a shadow and disappeared

Needleral regained consciousness after some time "argh... Hum?" immediately he remembered that he was in a fight "You will die now- hum? Where..." 'Where did he go? Why didn't he finished me?' Needleral thought but was interrupted by the sound of steps going in his direction

"Yaraitar(commander) Needleral are you alright?" His soldier asked getting closer

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" Needleral said in a hispid and hostile tone while getting up "what have you and the others found so far?"

"Sir! We have downloaded most of the information contained in this area, but we haven't found the information that The Master ordered us to find"

"IMBECILE! DON'T STOO SEARCHING FOR IT, LOOK EVERYWHERE FOR IT, LOOK AT THE SAME PLACE TWICE IF NECESSARY BUT FIND IT!"

"Sir, yes sir" the soldier answered and went away leaving Needleral to his thoughts

 **Meanwhile in another place inside the Hall of Records**

One went out of the shadows

"Argh... I am not healing my wounds... Argh" One placed a hand on the hole of his stomach to try stop the bleeding and with the other hand he looked and one of the needles that hit him at the beginning of the fight "what is this blue liquid?" One asked to no one in particular but the answer came ... From a ghostly and wise voice

"That is energon... The blood and life force of Cybertron gaven by Primus himself..."

"W-who are you?" One said trying to take a battle stance

"Do not fear me, I will cause you no harm" the owner of the ghostly voice appeared, he was a giant robot with a long and metallic beard and was all blue "I am Alpha Trion, the caretaker of the Hall of Records and one of the thirteen original Primes created by Primus"

One bowed "it is an honor great Prime, I believe it was you who called me to this place?"

"Exactly and you may thank me for allowing you to redeem yourself for what your ancestor has done"

"... Might Prime, I do not understand what-"

"You may be able to deceive those who do not have this power, but you can not deceive me... Offspring of Cerkraats"

Those words made One shiver in fear

"I do not wish to give continuity to what my ancestor had started, I-"

"I see that and in fact I need your help" those words made One confuse "only your power is capable of saving this and any other world across the universe" Alpha Trion said and gestured to a wall that opened itself leading to a hidden corridor "come, we have much work to do"

One followed the Prime to inside the corridor thinking and putting something anew to him in his eyes

"Kieey rahabe benuoj makyqy" One said to himself

' _This little thought of yours make me sick_ ' One's ancestor said while following him

 **This is the end of the chapter, for those who are wondering what One said... Sorry but that's confidential and don't worry there will be more and better fights in next chapters (it's not a promise)**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**

 **Fenixx13... Logging out...**


	14. Chapter 13: Going for the rescue

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update, well my life has turned into a roller coaster and by the time I can get a break it will, probably be, more to the middle of the year. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Transformers Prime – Shadow Hunters. Oh… before I forget, please leave a review when you finish reading the chapter, it will help keeping the story alive :).**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**

 **Tyra POV:**

It has been a week now since Cole and Sasha went searching for the other Shadow hunters and I didn't stay still waiting for something to happen; Optimus thought it would be better for me if I went to school with the others, to learn more about humans and Earth. At first, I refused but then Arcee asked me and I agree with the idea, the first thing I did was to beat the crap out of the local bully, a guy called Vince.

He was bullying Raf and that annoyed me, so I give him a few punches and kicked him into an open locker, my luck: after that, he punched me and the director saw him punching me, so he went to the detention and his parents were called in to lecture him. I still have my Renverian powers so I used them to make myself look older, same age as Jack, since I already knew a few things, thanks to general Victor, he's a kind general even if I and the other Renverians are nothing more than genetic modified clones, he treat us like we are normal people.

Right now, I was with them at the mess room and we were talking about last lesson since Jack and I were going to do a test on the next class; somehow Miko convinced us to relax a little and enjoy the break. so we started talking about the Autobots, how they were brave and kind at the same time, how they were serious in battle and kind with us ( Specially Arcee with me) and I started remembering General Victor and how he was like the Autobots in so many ways

"General Victor is kind like-" I accidentally said and covered my mouth so someone couldn't hear, but she heard

"Who's Victor? " Miko asked me and when she saw me covering my mouth, she smirked "is he… someone who you have a crush on too?" she said teasing me

"Miko, quiet, we're not at the base to be talking about this" I whispered

"So~… you got a crush on two boys, hum?" she said grinning deviously, I already didn't like that "who is this Victor? Is he like you? Is he strong or is he intelligent? Is he a fighter or is he a commander type of guy? Have you two already kissed each other-" while she was bombarding me with questions Jack grabbed her by her hair making she give a little groan of pain

"Will you stop now, Miko?" Jack said as he released Miko's hair earning from her an angry face, then he looked to me and leaned a little toward me "but I'm curious as well" he said seriously "after the classes are over we'll talk about this at the base, got it?" he asked me and I could only nod then he resumed eating his lunch

No one said anything after that, when the break was over everyone went back to their own classes, Jack was nervous with exam but managed to calm him down a little; but I was a bit nervous as well the difference was that I was concerned about another thing.

When we were at the exit, I took a different path, going around the school to the other side of the building, where I met someone, a teenager, looking seventeen, wearing light blue jeans pants, a white T-shirt and a jacket matching his jeans pants, he had a short spiky brown hair and dark blue-green eyes.

"General Victor MacAlister" I saluted my General "Caruoi Rapirier, reporting"

"… Rest soldier…" he said calmly but firmly "have you found anything that could be useful for the Master?"

I hesitated "sir… nothing too much important but discovered something that might be of The Master's interest"

"What is it?"

"It is a device they call 'the Groundbridge', it's a device that can teleport them to any location of the world"

"Hum…" he went to a deep thoughtful state "anything else, it doesn't matter if it is something like a simple dislike towards humans"

"Their leader established rules towards contact with humans or showing themselves. They only are around humans in their disguised forms and only are in contact with those three humans because of their safety, since they saw them and now are targets to the Autobots enemies: the 'Decepticons'. They are always searching for a thing called 'Energon', which is their blood, fuel for their disguise and ammunition for their weapons' I said everything I could get a grasp on recently

"Anything else?" he asked thoughtfully

"No sir"

"Very well, you are dismissed and return to their base, keep your disguise and discover whatever else the Master might need or want to know, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" I said and went running to catch up with the others on the exit, then we went back to the base, I know I'm doing my job but why do I keep having this aching in my chest? Is that because I'm getting attached to this place? To these people?... What's happening to me, I never felt like that before….

 **Third-person POV: Omega Base**

Optimus went on a recon mission to find more energon and Ratchet was working on the base's terminal, when he discovered something inside the terminal systems

"Hum… what is that?" Ratchet thought aloud

Just as he was about to investigate what was it, he heard the others approaching in their vehicle forms

'I better see this later there's no guarantee it would be something good' he thought and hid his discovery and went back into his previous work.

Everyone went out of their respective guardians' alter mode (in Tyra's case she insisted in going with Arcee), allowing them to turn back into their natural robot form, Jack and the others went to the living area, Jack to study for his next exam while Miko and Raf went to play some games and Tyra went to talk with Ratchet. Unbelievably when Ratchet saw Tyra holding some books, he smiled and chuckled a little

"Well, where did we stopped last time?" he said happily

"Last time was-" before Tyra could say another word, Bulkhead yelled cheering for Miko

"Yes! That's my girl, you got him Miko!"

"Oh Yeah! Who's next?" Miko challenged the others

"Could you please be a little quieter Miko, I need to study!" Jack stated with an angry face

"Dude, let me have my fun" Miko said bitterly, then she saw Tyra talking to Ratchet, both were smiling and laughing a little "no way…"

"What is it Miko?" Raf asked turning to see what she saw "Ratchet?" Raf called "were you laughing?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what Raf said, both Ratchet and Tyra were talking and were laughing, which surprised everyone since Ratchet was always with a serious face and rarely laugh.

"Ratchet, were you really laughing?" Miko asked

"*sigh*… yes, why? Is there something wrong with that and why are you all looking to me like that?" Ratchet said a bit discomforted with the way everyone was looking to him

"Well… you are always serious and reserved, it's a surprise to see you talking to someone and laughing too" Raf answered

"well, I admit that most of my time I keep focused on my job, but that doesn't mean I don't like to talk or hear something funny, by the way, Tyra" he said "we should go to your lesson, who knows when-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND! RATCHET IS TEACHING TYRA SOMETHING?" Miko said, no yelled, while placing her hands on her head remembering what happened last time Ratchet was teaching someone something

Everyone started saying at the same time what happened last time, but no one was saying the same thing so, neither Tyra nor Ratchet got a glimpse of what everyone was saying

"Guys!" Tyra yelled, making everyone stop "Could you say, whatever you want to tell me, one at time?"

"Tyra, last time Ratchet 'helped' us with school work, we were ridiculed, thanks to his help, so whatever you need help learning, don't ask him" Miko said with a somewhat serious and panicked face

Miko's words didn't pleased Ratchet, but then Tyra started laughing, leaving everyone confuse

"Miko… ha ha ha… I didn't asked Ratchet to teach me something I can learn at school, I asked him to teach me how to treat an injured Autobot" Tyra's answer caught everyone by surprise, Bulkhead's jaw dropped and both Bumblebee and Arcee wide their optics in surprise, as for Jack and others, they were too stunned to do anything to show their surprise

"I have shown the same reaction, like you all, when she first asked me this. I didn't trust her enough to teach her something for real, but she ended up doing better than I expected, so I started teaching her for real the last two days." Rate said and gestured to Tyra so they could begin the next lesson

"Wait, Tyra, I almost forgot. Who's Victor?" Jack asked, remembering the subject "you talked about him, but who is he?"

Tyra hesitated, not wanting to tell anyone about it, but just before she say something the base's terminal received a distress signal from Optimus

"This *static* Prime, I *static* reinforcement *static*… the Decepticons… *static* *explosion*… don't *static*…*blaster shot*" the message ended there and Optimus life signal disappeared, meaning that either his signal was jammed or…

Everyone was shocked, they didn't knew what just happened and were feeling an emptiness on their chests; Ratchet was the first to break the silence, by suddenly starting to input something on the terminal and pushing the groundbridge's lever, opening the green and blue vortex

"Wherever Optimus is he will need medical treatment and I'm not staying still here waiting for someone to help me getting him out of there" Ratchet said as he was getting one of his medical kits and going towards the portal

"Hold on Ratchet, you're not going alone" Tyra said getting next to him and looking determinate to help "will you need someone to help you fixing his wounds-"

"And a rescue team to get you out of there" Arcee said with Bumblebee standing at her side, saying the same thing

Ratchet looked to the team that have formed by itself and nod to them "Rafael, I need you to open the groundbridge when we give you the word of the mission, Jack keep an eye out on everyone's life signals and Miko… Keep us informed if you receive any new word from Optimus, Bulkhead you're coming with us" He gave everyone his instructions and transformed into his vehicle mode allowing Tyra to get in

Just as she was getting inside, she remembered something important "oh! Scrap!"

"What happened?" Jack asked

"My weapon was destroyed when I fought with Sasha and if the Decepticons grab me I'll be useless" Tyra explained with sadness in her voice

"Don't said that, we'll keep you safe and you will be of great help" Arcee said to lift Tyra's mood

"Tyra, head's up!" Miko yelled as she threw something to her

Tyra grabbed the object and she immediately recognized it as the weapon maker device Cole gave to Miko and the others

"But this your-"

"Oh come on! I'll be here inside the base so I wouldn't need it, you're going out there with the bots, so you can use it." Miko said leaving everyone surprised with how selfless she was acting "just go already, Optimus need your help, Go!"

With that the Autobots started transforming and advancing through the portal to save their leader

 **Somewhere in New York City's Alleyways**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" someone was tossed way

Two blonde haired boys, one kid and a teenager, were fighting a group of street gangsters; cornered against a wall with no escape route except for the one behind the gangsters

"Seriously, these guys doesn't have anything better to do?" the younger said

"Well, by the looks on their faces… no" the older one answered as he punched one of the gangsters that tried to attack him

Two gangsters charged against the young one with knifes at hand; the boy slid under the legs of one of them and kicked the other one in the groin, then he grabbed the previous one legs and threw him into the injured one. The older blonde boy charged against three of them; he bashed the first with his arm, the second was punched in the nose and the third received a roundhouse kick in the face. Two that were behind watching looked to each other and ran away as fast as they could, while the other six took their knives out and charged against the two blond boys. The older grabbed the first attacker's hand and kicked him in the stomach; the other two threw their knives in an attempt to distract the teenager. How fool their were, the teenager grabbed the knives and threw them back at the gangsters, hitting them on the shoulder; the young did the same he did with the two first attackers, but this time he jumped above them, kicking them in the head. When they looked again, the gangsters were all defeated and they have a clear path

"Well it took less time than we anticipated, right Cole?"

"Ya gotta admit, these losers are so boring, but we still need to find the others, Sasha" when Cole finished speaking, one of the downed gangsters started laughing

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I guys are dead… the boss' gonna turn ya two into punching bags… ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Whatever, let's go Sasha" Cole said emptily, but when they turn to the exit of the alleyway "…crap" they were surrounded again, this time by more gangsters

"Can't we just beat the crap out of them, like… for real this time?" Sasha asked Cole, but someone else answered

"No you can't" the voice's owner came from behind the gangsters and the voice looked awful familiar to the duo

'Please don't let it be him, Please don't let it be him, Please don't let it be him' Sasha was already saying mentally and Cole face palmed himself, already knowing who was the guy

The mysterious man came from behind the gangsters and stood in front of them, he was twenty-two, with short messy brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a black coat. Immediately the duo recognized him and so did the man

" **You've gotta be kidding me"** the three spoke at the same time

"I…" Cole started saying

"Can't…" Sasha continued

"Believe it!" the man completed, and then added looking to Cole "I'm dead, right?"

"You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Cole asked face palming himself

"Gabriel?" Sasha said looking to the gangsters behind him

"Guys, they are my friends" Gabriel said to the gangsters, shocking them

"They are you're friends boss?" one of them asked and Gabriel nod

"What we are going to do now?" Sasha asked

"I don't know, but first, you're coming with us, wanting or not" Cole said to Gabriel

Gabriel looked to the gangsters that were with him and he pointed to one of the calling him, when the gangster was close to him, he grabbed his hand and raised in the air saying

"For now on, James is the new leader of the skull crackers, anyone who's against it can leave the gang"

The skull crackers were shocked to hear that and before someone could say something, Gabriel continued

"I can't stay in the gang anymore, I found my old one, which I got separated from and James is the best option to take my place, so this is my goodbye to you guys, so… goodbye folks" Gabriel said and started opening his path through the gang members with Cole and Sasha right behind him.

When the trio were out of the alleyway, they disappeared in the middle of the people, going somewhere unknown

 **One POV: Cybertron, Iacon Hall of Records, Secret Passageway**

Alpha Trion's ghost and I kept walking for some time, after we first meet and it seems that he knows about my ancestor and I, but why would he ask me for help, for I am Cerkraats descendent, the last of his progeny. When we arrived at the end of the passageway the wall in front of us opened itself showing a large room, we both entered it and I felt a chill running through my whole body… something was here, something… familiar… but what could it be-

"I know what you are thinking" Alpha Trion said suddenly with his back turned to me

"You… know…?" something is not right, there is something… odd in this place

"Yes… I know… Perhaps I could tell you why I requested your aid…" he said stroking his long beard

The odd feeling I was having was telling me that something was wrong… very wrong… I slowly but carefully took my battle stance, waiting for something to happens. When I thought he was going to attack me, I saw his robotic eyes and they were full of… concern…

"I request your aid, child of Cerkraats, for your ancestor once came to Cybertron and he left a strange and odd thing, which have influenced Cybertron's natural evolution, creating a race which…" he trailed off looking to me from my feet to my head "… I expected you would look similar to"

"What you mean?" I asked trying to get a glimpse of his words

"Your… actual appearance… it is most similar with mine than with your ancestor appearance"

I finally understood what he was saying; he was expecting me to look more like myself and not like a human

"Do not worry about it, I was changed into this form, but regardless that, what did my ancestor left behind in your world?" I asked and assured him "whatever it is I will destroy it and free your world from its influence"

"It is not necessary to destroy it" he said "I need your aid, to understand what it is and how it has influenced Cybertron's evolution… please, I b-"

"I will aid you; you do not need to beg"

Before he could say that he was begging for my help, I interrupted his, for he did not need to lower himself to request my aid, it was my mission to destroy all and anything my ancestor left behind and now I was already going to find one of his reliquaries… find… and destroy it.

 **Here is where we will stop, remember any and all ideas are welcome, if anyone wants to leave it, just place it in your review or PM me, I'm open to all ideas.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave your review**

 _FenixX13…. Logging out…_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, so, so, so sorry for the delay, I was having some major author blocks and so little time to work on it do to both.**

 **Anyway, I'm looking forward to continue this story, but there are just so few reviews (like zero) that I'm thinking that the story is no longer good, if there's at least one review then this story will not go into a permanent hiatus and if anyone wants just send me a PM or ask me through the review for anything new you all want to be placed in the story.**

 **Thank for your time, now enjoy the story**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**

 **Third-person POV:**

 **One week ago**

Silas watched the silvered and yellowed vortex completely focused, his men were already getting inpatient and were wondering who could be this 'ally' their commander has found, whoever he or she was, it was already taking far too long. They started looking into the vortex and asked each other

"Why is it taking so long to arrive?" a MECH soldier asked another, showing how inpatient and angry he was getting "Commander Silas arrived two hours ago through that thing saying that the new 'ally' won't take so long to come, but yet it haven't show it's butt any time soon!" the soldier added with more anger in his voice

"The reason…" he heard someone say and looked forward, but regretted as he saw Commander Silas glaring at him with the same angry expression towards him "…Is that his men are bringing a present and it is a… delicate one" the commander said and started looking to the vortex again

His men started looking to each other again, clueless about what their commander was talking about, before they could say anything else people started coming out of the vortex; the two first were carrying flags on their hands, the next two were carrying trumpets and two more came with swords. What all the MECHs noticed was that these men were all wearing gold armors with a symbol on their chests, and then these men crossed their flags and swords while the two with the trumpets started play a note when another man came through the vortex and they uncross their swords and flags. This one was wearing a silver-white armor and was holding a parchment; he rolled the parchment open, reading it

"Bow before our god, The Master, and his loyal generals, the Sol Paladins!" the silver armored man said and stepped away from the vortex

As soon as he did it, eight men wearing armors of either gold, silver or bronze came through it and stood side a side in front of the previous ones, then three women, wearing armor that were black and silvered came through it, they stood in front of Silas. The three women were at least the same age and the one in the middle of them looked to Silas into his eyes, as if she was trying to pierce through his soul

"Are you Commander Silas?" she asked with malice in her voice

"Yes" was Silas only answer, then the woman smiled

"It is good to see you will help us with our mission" the woman said

"As well as we will help you with yours" the one on the left said in a sweet but evil tone

"And of course, to honor his part of the deal, The Master himself came to bring you, your welcoming gift into our ranks" the one on the right said, but unlike the other two, she spoke more normally

"I am glad that you all have informed him about it" a dark and snake like voice said, making Silas feel his heart missing several heartbeats, it was The Master

After hearing his voice the three women and the other men bowed before him, allowing Silas to see The Master clearly, but what he saw surprised him. before him was a man made of gold scales and with no tail or even a single piece of cloth on his body, this gold man then looked into Silas eyes and again he felt his whole body shivering with fear as the gold man laid his gaze on him, grinning evilly

"Once again… you are in my presence… commander Silas" the gold man said with the master's voice, making Silas step back

Silas wasn't believing, the gold man **IS** The Master and he doesn't look like a human at all, his golden body didn't show any feature a normal human male would show, it was like he was just manikin made of pure gold, Silas then, trying to not look scare, give quick bow before him

"The Master… it is a pleasure you could come" Silas said and turned his gaze to a certain Paladin that was looking to his with a death glare "it is good to see you too, Alexander"

What happened next, Silas wasn't expecting, he was punched in the gut and put on his knees by the three women that were bowed next to him

"No one speaks, unless The Master say so" one the women said with poison in her voice

"CASSANDRA! EMMA! MORGANA! RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" the Master said with a thundering voice and for some unknown reason to the MECHs, it began to thunder outside

The three released Silas and bowed again, as The Master began to walk, they were already shivering in fear, when he was right in front of them he gave them an evil look and he looked to Silas

"Please forgive them" The Master said to Silas and then looked back to the three under his feet "For now on, Silas and his men are allowed to talk, be to themselves, myself or any of you all" he said pointing to his servants

" **Sir, yes sir!** " his men said, as he returned his gaze to Silas

"Now, let us continue our meeting, shall we?" he said and started walking with Silas at his side

Both sides followed their respective leader as move soldier came through the vortex carrying something with them

 **Present time**

A MECH scientist was working on a strange machine; the Sol Paladins gave it as a welcome gift for commander Silas, the scientist was so impressed and focused with what he was looking in the machine that he didn't noticed someone approaching him from behind

"So?" the scientist heard someone and turned to see who it was

"Commander Silas" the scientist said as he identified who was behind him, then he turned back to the machine's screen "this is…" he trailed off looking at screen "…Amazing, it is decades- no… it is centuries beyond our actual theories and projects about it!" he said with a mix of disbelieve and awe in his voice

"Indeed, I didn't believe it when I saw for the first time, our hunt for the Autobots and Decepticons could become easier" Silas said looking at the screen from behind the scientist "and even if we don't succeed, with just this…" he started

"We could the world" the scientist finished

"No… we will change the world" Silas corrected the scientist and began to walk away, leaving the scientist alone with whatever was on the screen.

As Silas went walking, he stopped by a huge glass tube; which was big enough to fit a full-grown up human, he looked at something inside it and started walking a little faster than he was before

'No matter how many times I look at 'that', it still freaks me out' he thought to himself and followed his path

 **Arcee POV: after the team went to find Optimus**

We went to find Optimus after we received his last transmission, so we arrived at a dense forest; I looked above me and noticed that was night. I heard Bumblebee calling and saw what he found some vehicons; they were offline

"Their Energon is still fresh" Ratchet said after he examined the corpses "it wasn't long ago, Optimus could be nearby"

With that, we started searching for any other clue of where Optimus could have gone, so far Bulkhead, Ratchet, Tyra and I haven't found nothing, Bumblebee contacted us after a few minutes and said that he found a trail burn marks obviously from a blaster, we went to find Bee. I noticed that Tyra was on Ratchet's shoulder and she was looking a little worried and was muttering something to herself.

"Tyra?" I called

"Yes Arcee" she replied with a smile, but she was sad and worried

"Why did you decide to learn about cybertronian medicine?" I asked wanting to know for sure why she was taking such big responsibility on her shoulders

Her smile disappeared and she looked down, then she said "remember when we all first meet a week ago? I was trying to kill you and the others and now I feel bad for trying to that. So I decided to learn how to take care of you all whenever you all get hurt, as well as I'm also trying to learn more about human medicine in order to take care of everyone"

For a moment I was speechless, she was trying to compensate for trying to kill us. Now I was impressed, she changed so fast in just a week, something I was still keep an eye out on her in case she do anything suspect. Also I am wondering why Sasha spared her if she's his enemy, why did he gave her a second chance, given the fact that she's not human or a naturally born creature

"Wonder why Sasha spared you?" I asked without realizing what I said for a few seconds "sorry, I-"

"If you want to condemn someone, become who you are condemning, so you will have the right to condemn them" Tyra said

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked confused

"It was what Sasha told me when I asked him and he said it was something One always says whenever they have to kill a person" Tyra said "which I can't understand" she added

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding her

"I was created in a laboratory and for what I've learned from my creator, I don't have a soul, a spark equivalent, I was created without one"

I was shocked to hear that, so were Bulk and Ratchet, she has no spark or an equivalent of it... That is far beyond evil, no one can be deprive of a spark, no one has the right to deprive someone of having a spark

"That's… that's beyond evil. What they done to you is- is unforgivable!" I snapped angrily "no one have the right to deprive someone from a spark, they have no idea of what they done to you, they… they"

As I was venting in rage, that was unforgivable, no matter what would have in the future I would never forget this. Whoever was her creator, he was going to pay for what he done to Tyra

"Arcee" I looked up to see Tyra looking to me "it's ok; I managed to life without one so far, besides we still need to find Optimus"

She's right, now it's not the time to be angry about this, Optimus need our help. We need to find him and fast.

We kept walking for a few minutes when Bumblebee contact us saying he found Optimus and we should hurry, I didn't waste any second and transformed into my alt-mode rushing to where Bumblebee was. I transformed back into my normal form when I arrived at a clearing, what I saw turned my head upside down; there were humans in a part of the clearing, all wearing golden armor with golden guns SHOOTING Optimus, Bumblebee and some Decepticon Vehicons; Optimus and Bumblebee were cornered with the cons trying to avoid getting shot. One of the cons tried to shot the humans but as soon as his head was out of cover they shot him, killing the con with several shots on his head; as soon as I got back to my senses I duck into cover and tried to contact Optimus

"Optimus, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Arcee" he answered

"What in the name of Primus is happening?" I asked, more demanded that anything else

"During my patrol I ran into these Decepticons and as soon as we started fighting, these humans came, claiming to be the ones Cole and Sasha called 'Sol Paladins' and said that they were going to take us alive or dead to their master, but the Decepticons started shooting them and we all began fighting against them"

"…" I was speechless, those were the same Cole and Sasha told us that they were fighting against

"Optimus, when I was at tunnel with Jack and Cole, we fought against them and…" I trailed off as I remembered about Tyra

"What is it Arcee?" Optimus asked me

"They aren't actual people; they are clones of the same person programmed to do only as their program says, so I guessed that in this case, we could-"

"Negative" Optimus cut me off "no matter how a living creature is born, they are sentient creatures, who have the right to live"

Bulkhead and Ratchet arrived at our position and, thanks Primus, those Paladins haven't seen them. I quickly warned them and made them come to cover; two more cons tried to shot the paladins, but suffered the same destiny of their previous companion. We were pinned down by all of those paladins and without permission to fight back; we were just waiting to get a chance to run away, when suddenly the paladins stopped shooting, they were either advancing or something else made them stop, I dared to look…

"…" I didn't believe my optics anymore

" **Arcee! Get down, they'll shot you** " Bumblebee grabbed me, taking me back to cover

"Arcee?" Tyra called me, but I was too stunned to even notice the worry in everyone's faceplates

 **? POV: deep in the forest, some time before the Autobots arrived**

It has been a week since the last… 'Incident' as Cole decide to call them, everyone was separated during it, now I'm on a dense forest, which is good in fact, and they all have treated me well, as if I'm one of them, one of their family.

*sound of rustle*

"What is it?"

*sound of rustle*

"Some bad people are here?"

*sound of rustle*

"Where are they?"

*sound of rustle*

"I know, but I can't let them just come hurt you all, not while I'm here to help you, so please let me help"

*sound of rustle*

"Yes, I'm a very kind heart girl but I'm also very brave. Where are they now?"

*sound of rustle*

"Thank you" I said to my friends and went to the place they told me

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, when I arrived at the place, I saw not humans, but GIANT robots all dark purple with some kind of T-visor with red light, all with a triangular cannon in place of one of their arms. I hid myself and looked at them again for a second time, this time there was another one and this one was a red and blue one, bigger than the other robots

"Freeze Autobot!" One of the purple robots said pointing his gun towards the blue and red one

"You're outnumbered Prime!" another one the purple ones said

For a moment the red and blue one looked to them fiercely without moving, then the purple ones started firing at him; he avoid every single shot and… changed his own arms into guns. He immediately started fighting back hitting three of them in the chest, then he started running away with the other purple ones after him. I chase them until we arrived at a clearing of the forest; there they kept fight for a few minutes into we all heard a gunshot, I looked to were the shot came from and saw the last people I wanted to see again, the Sol Paladins troopers

"Cybertronians! You are under arrest for order of The Master, come in peace and you all shall live dare to fight and you all will perish" their captain said already pointing his gun

'These guys are aliens?' I thought to myself

One of the purple robots then shot, hitting one of the paladins in the head killing him immediately, letting the whole fight start all over again, this time against the paladins. I went around the clearing to get to the paladins; I looked to the red and blue robot and saw another two robots, one yellow and one that looked like she was a woman, I got close enough to them and I withdrew my whip blade, but then one of my friends grabbed my arm

*sound of rustle*

"Let go of me, if I don't stop these with the golden colors, they will kill you all!"

*sound of rustle*

"… You want to help? All of you"

*sound of rustle*

I grinned at that "alright, wait for my sign and grab their weapons, and the rest, leave it to me, ok?"

*sound of rustle*

We waited for an opportunity, when they were reloading, I saw the chance

"NOW!" I yelled and my friends grabbed their weapons and threw them high in the air

"What's going on?" one of the troopers said stunned with surprise

"The forest! It's alive!" another cried

'Of course the forest is alive, it's filled with all kinds of living creatures, so why is it so shocking to see that the trees of the forest are protecting itself?" I thought to myself as I was getting out of my hiding spot to attack them.

I swung my whip blade and two of the paladins were gone, but the other noticed me and one of the rushed towards me, I easily slashed him with my whip blade but their captain grabbed me from the side and threw my whip blade on the ground, away from me; he grabbed his military dagger and tried to stab me, but my friends grabbed his arm and threw him into another trooper

"What are you all doing?" I asked my friends while getting up

*sound of rustle*

"Thanks, but please back off, these guys probably are going to hurt you all if you keep helping me" I warned them, but they refused to turn their backs on me "… *sigh* alright just be careful"

I glared to the remain troopers and their captain, who survived being thrown, one of my friends grabbed my whip blade and threw it back to me, I took my battle stance waiting for their attack

"It doesn't matter how many trees you use to fight use they will all fall" the captain said, that made my blood boil "Shadow Hunter 5, the Forest Mistress"

"You're wrong, no matter what YOU try, this forest will survive everything you throw at it" I said "And I'm called the Wild Lady, not the Forest Mistress!" I yelled the last part and swung my whip blade at him

He dodged my attack and rushed to get closer to me to attack with his dagger; I dodged his attack then swung my weapon again, only to it be blocked by his dagger. Then we hear a voice, which seemed to be familiar to the captain

 _ **Remember, just one review per chapter and I'll continue this story. I'm also wide open to suggestions and ideas, so feel free to contact me**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_

 _FenixX13… Logging out…_


	16. Chapter 15

_**I**_ _ **don't own Transformers Prime, only my OCs**_

 **Third-person POV**

Arcee was still recovering from her shock and was now hugging herself, this worried the others, what those Paladins did to scare her like that

"Arcee? Arcee!?" Tyra tried to call, yelling at Arcee to snap out of the shock state she was, then Tyra heard a voice yelling 'Traitor!'; just as she looked up she saw one of the Sol Paladins jumping at her with his battle knife, ready to take Tyra's life.

Tyra grabbed the weapon maker device Miko gave her and turned it into a longsword, but before the paladin could get near her, a root of one of the trees suddenly moved and grabbed the paladin and threw him away.

"What in the name of Primus was that!?" Ratchet yelled, completely lost with what was going on

"the forest…" Tyra said trailing off in her own thoughts, then she turned to the Autobots "I know who is doing this!"

 **Back to where we left with the Shadow Huntress**

The Sol Paladin heard the voice of an former captain with the designation Rapirier, who was supposed to be death, but since her voice was heard then she is alive and joined the Autobots; So now she is a enemy

"soldier! Find the traitor and kill her!" The captain said with rage in his voice, the soldier saluted his superior and went after the voice's owner

"So" the Shadow Huntress said getting the captain's attention again "looks like you all are not so dumb as I thought, one of you actually made a wise choice and left your armada" she said to annoy the captain and make him attack her

"Don't dare to think that whoever betray us can get away with it" the captain said before jumping at her

'please stay out of this, don't try to help me or anyone else or they will harm you. I can take care of myself and i'm more worried about you, so please stay out of this' the Shadow Huntress said mentally to the forest and it reluctantly agree with it

The Shadow Huntress dodged and tried to attack with her weapon again, only to it be deflected by the captain's knife again. He jumped at her again, but this time he threw the knife forcing the Huntress to avoid the attack, not noticing it was a distraction to allow the captain to grab the rifle that was under her feet; he grabbed the gun and shot her four time, missing two shot but managed to hit her in the leg and in the right side of her neck, making her fall from the pain and drop her weapon, she hit her head on a stone and went unconscious

"Now, I shall take your head to The Master" the captain said pointing the gun at her and getting closer to her

 **Meanwhile with the Autobots**

"Who can do something like that?" Ratchet asked

"it's one of the Shadow Hunters" Tyra said and before anyone could say something she jumped out of their protection and headed to the Shadow Hunter

She saw the Shadow Hunter fighting against the captain and decide to approach from behind, to take the captain out, then a voice started talking on her head

' _Is that so, my young captain?'_ the voice said in a high pinched tone with an snack like voice, forcing Tyra to grab her head in pain ' _don't you dare help an enemy, who would KILL you in the first chance they can get'_ the pain was so much that Tyra released the longsword she had in her hands, but she struggled mentally

'get out of my head! I'm trying to save my friends!' she yelled to the voice

' _friends? FRIENDS? you have no friends'_ the voice said with anger _'they are just using you, they know that you have vital information inside of your head, so they want you to be their 'friend' so they can get it from you; and when you have nothing else of important in it...'_ the voice said furiously and at the last part calmed down _'they will discard you... simply like that...'_

those words started spinning on Tyra's head making she think in everything she lived in the last week until now, somewhere inside of herself she knew that this voice was trying to deceive her, but apparently it was working, until she heard the paladin's voice

"Now, I shall take your head to The Master"

Tyra forgot about the voice and her doubts for the moment and grabbed the weapon on the captain's hands and started struggling with him trying to disarm him, but she wasn't strong enough to get the gun out of his hands and got kicked in the gut, the captain didn't waste time and started shooting her.

Tyra tried to run but stumbled on her own feet, some of the gunshot hit both her legs, some hit her arm and one bullet manage to hit her stomach, making she scream out of pain; that somehow took Arcee out of her shock state and she rushed to save Tyra, shooting the captain, trying to kill him, but the captain saw her shots and ran to take cover while shooting Arcee. None of the two warriors was capable of hitting their targets and both took cover, Arcee first picked up Tyra and Shadow Huntress taking both back to where the others were.

"Arcee! What happened to her?" Ratchet asked getting scared when he saw Tyra and the other girl bleeding

"When I got there that- that… THING was shooting her!" Arcee said angrily holding both girls gently in her servos "can you do something to help them Ratchet?" Arcee asked almost crying

The old medic looked over the two girls, not knowing what to do he let out a frustrated sigh "I'll try to mend their wounds as best as I can" he said taking both girls on his servos

Optimus peeked out to see where was the Paladin, the second he put his head away from cover several shots came almost hitting him. He looked back at his team, knowing it would be too risky to try and shot back. BumbleBee and Bulkhead were with Arcee looking for the girls as Ratchet was getting something from his med kit

'Argh… none of my tools is right for the job!' Ratchet thought as he was searching for a tool capable of handling the two girls 'WAIT A SECOND?! YOU GUYS LIVE HERE ON EARTH AND DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HUMAN PHYSIOLOGY?' Ratchet remembered what Cole said to him and that made him feel ashamed for not even considering knowing about humans in case one could be caught in a fight as a victim of the Decepticons

"Ratchet? What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked noticing that Ratchet suddenly stopped looking in his med kit

""I don't have a tool that is capable of patching their wounds, I don't have any kind of human equipment to help them" Ratchet said in defeat with his head lowered "I'm sorry, I'm useless"

"You didn't knew this would have happened" Optimus said getting near him, still lowered, and placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder "None of us could have seen this before it happened, don't blame yourself old friend" Optimus said with both understanding and forgiveness in his voice

Suddenly more gunshot was heard and was getting near them. The Paladin was getting near and when he get pass the boulders, the Autobots would have to fight him, Optimus was looking for a way out of that corner

 **Shadow Huntress POV:**

'Argh… my… head…' I placed a hand on my head to try ease the pain, then I remembered why I was feeling so much pain in my head 'the Paladins!' I tried get up, but my neck and leg were injured so I couldn't get up and I ended up holding both with my hands, groaning of pain with my eyes shut thigh

"Young girl" a voice called me

I opened my eyes and saw that giant red and blue robot looking to me, from afar he looked just big, but up close, he's HUGE, I almost mistake him for Gabriel

"Can you walk?" he asked me, I tried to stand, but the bullet passed through my bone, snap pi it, so I fell the second I tried to stand "here, let me help you" the robot said and used one of his giant fingers to help me up, then I climbed into his hand

"what's your name?" the female robot asked me "Tyra said that you're one of the Shadow Hunters" Tyra?, who is she and how she knows about us? Wait is she?

"Is this Tyra a renverian?" I asked, the robot female nod

I remembered hearing the Paladins saying something about a traitor and since these robots know about her, they are her friends and this make things worst, i need to take them **all** out of here, but i can't ask for my friends help, this will putt them on harm's way.

Suddenly I heard some gunshot coming from behind a boulder and i remembered about something. I dug my hands into the pocket i have hidden inside of my jacket and took out a whistle shaped like a dinosaur, then it came to me a weird thought but I shrugged off at the moment, I took a deep breath; at that moment paladin came out of the top of the boulder with his weapon aimed at me and with all of my strength I blew the whistle

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and everyone was looking to me, trying to understand what was supposed to happen

"Hum... wasn't that thing supposed to make a big noise?" the green robot asked me and I couldn't help but look at the whistle, trying again and again, but no sound came out of it

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, it looks like your luck has finally ran out, huntress..." the captain said pointing his gun towards my head

I stared him, completely horrified with what was supposed to happen next; he pulled the trigger

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FIEND!" I heard Sasha yelling and the next thing I see is Sasha coming out of the paladin's shadow, giving him an uppercut with his hand filled with spikes

"Whoa!" I heard the female robot say "Sasha? is really that you?" she asked

'wait she know him?'

"Not only him" we all heard a voice from behind and someone fell on the boulder above us "I'm here" it was Cole smiling and giving us a thumps up "And... we brought a friend too" I heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and I immediately recognize it, it was Gabriel's motorcycle! and on the cue he can jumping above us with his motorcycle roaring and glowing dark blue and red

"Let's kick some paladins suckers butts!" he yelled

 **Third-person POV:**

Gabriel fell between Sasha and the paladin captain, turning his motorcycle towards the captain, he pulled out both of his guns and pointed them towards him

"Your choice paladin, give up and you can run away with you tail between your legs or-" before Gabriel could finish his sentence more paladins started coming from afar shooting them Gabriel looked to the captain and to his gun, which was glowing on the lower part, meaning only one thing

"An S.O.S beacon!" Gabriel said with his eyes wide open "Sasha! Cole! go help your friends get their giant metal asses moving while i hold these punks off!"

Sasha nod and Cole resisted the urge to laugh of what Gabriel just said and followed Sasha with a big grin in his face

* * *

Gabriel looked to his friends and then back to the paladin captain

"Alright, you have two seconds to run away or I'll shoot you between your eyes" Gabriel threatened

The captain looked to him in the eyes, he raised his gun to shot Gabriel

*gunshot* *gunshot*

They both shot at the same time, but Gabriel hit the paladin in the head, between his eyes as he promised to the paladin; as the captain was becoming Atenvell again, the other soldiers started yelling "For The Master!"

Gabriel took a deep breath and put his guns back in his belt and began to light up his hands, with blue fire and some crystals shards started coming out of his arms, elbows and shoulders and his eyes were glowing dark red

"let's wrap this up already"

he pointed his arm towards the paladins and started shooting...

shards of ice, red ice, the size of basketballs. as soon as he started shooting, the paladins shot back and the hell broke out on the forest

the paladins were trying to avoid getting shot by the ice shards but many weren't so lucky and got turned into ice blocks, the others started spreading in all directions to try make hard to be hit. Gabriel's motorcycle started moving, even though he wasn't holding the handles, making him a hard target, while he was just either shooting all the paladins in the head or was just passing through them, making the paladins hit each other. he ran up to a group of five Paladins armed with energy rifles and rocket launchers, they all start shooting when they saw him, Gabriel on the other hand stopped shooting and his arm and eyes went back to normal, he kept going forward faster, but one of the paladins shot a missile and it hit Gabriel's motorcycle.

The Paladins started looking into the now fuming pile of scrap metal, they all got closer and looked into it

"No one could ever survived a direct hit of a napalm missile, it would melt in seconds" one of the paladins said and the others started cheering, saying things about killing one of the Shadow Hunters or about how stupid he was

"That's an impressive theory" a voice said and all the paladins started looking in all directions to find the voice "Except" they looked into the pile of scrap metal "For two two things; One: If the target is a Anima with the power of either fire or lava or two" then from the middle of the scrap pile came a humanoid body with several molten lava shafts with shards of ice coming out of its shoulders, hands, elbows and knees "The target was me" Gabriel said

Some of the paladins turned back into Atenvell and took the form of a hybrid of gorilla and bear and attack Gabriel with brute force,while others re-opened fire; Gabriel raised his hands and started shooting again, but this time instead of red ice shards he started shooting blue magma out of his hands, any Paladin that was hit became a pool of blue lava, the ones shooting from afar started taking cover to avoid being hit, Gabriel stretched out his hands to the scrap pile and from inside of it came two circular blades, one of the blades looked like it was fire and the other looked like ice shards

"Alright bring it on, I can take on anything you throw at me!" Gabriel yelled

Then a stomp was heard from behind of him, he looked behind him and saw the last thing he wanted to see

"Aaaaawwww, Come on!"

behind him was a group of decepticon seekers with their guns pointed towards him, they didn't said anything, just started shooting Gabriel and he avoided the shots and started running away

"No way I'm going back to the Divascream's flying madhouse!" Gabriel yelled as his body went back to normal and he jumped the boulder where the Autobots and the others were, but when he looked at the other side there was a green and blue portal opened there right in front of him "c***, I'm not waiting to see if it's friend or foe, I'm going in!" he yelled and ran into it, as soon as he passed it, it closed off. the decepticons looked to the Paladins and opened fire at them and the Paladins fired back, in a few minutes more paladins came and started pushing the decepticons back

"Lord Starscream, we need backup, there's a group of humans with weapons offlining us left and- Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!"

 **inside the Nemesis**

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Soundwave was transmitting the communication to the main screen of the Nemesis' bridge

Starscream was just looking to it and turned back to his troops "Decepticons! the humans have declared war against us and behind our backs they build weapons capable of offlining us. I know Soundwave will be insulted, but Megatron was a fool to not just capture and enslave the humans from the very beginning, so that this outrage would not be happening" he looked to the troops who were now mad with the fact that 'inferior creatures' were now fighting them as if they were their equal, grinning Starscream went on "let's go my fellow decepticons! let's go and put these pathetic worms in their places: right under our peds, transform and destroy them!"

Starscream gave his warcry and led the decepticons through the portal to fight the paladins, when they crossed the portal, they found the forest clearing, but didn't found the paladins nor the fallen decepticons

"What by the Allspark" Starscream said looking to the place, it was filled with blaster fire marks and signs of explosions here and there but not a single corpse, then it ocurred to Starscream that this could be a trap "Go back to the portal!"

However the order came too late, for the paladins came out of their hiding and opened fire, but with different weapons this time, instead of blaster guns they were using EMP weapons, shooting all the decepticons down, but not before the portal closed after this attack started

The paladins approached the fallen titans, one of them placed a hand on the side of their helm "General" he said and waited for an answer

"status report" his general said

"We have captured some of the decepticon robots"

"exelent! bring them here"

"Yes sir"

 **Hello, well sorry for the delay, and now a new chapter and a new Shadow Hunter Or should I say Huntress, joined Team Prime (I hope) and now Diva- i mean Starscream was captured by the paladins. what will they do to him, what will happen with the new Huntress and Tyra, wil they Die?**

 **"Of course not! you can't just kill them"**

 **"...Hi Cole..."**

 **" Hiya, well He will not explain it so leave it to me: the paladins-"**

 *** a huge rock fell on Cole***

 **"*Ahem* well see you all in the next chapter and please don't forget to leave a review"**

 **"Yeah, since for now on I'll keep you all informed of what he'll write on the story"**

 ***several EMP weapons start shooting out of nowhere***

 **"YOU CHEATER!** **!" *Cole starts running away***

 **"Thank you for reading"**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, FenixX13 here, so i came with a sad and bad news for you all.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **this story will be discontinued... and deleted.**

 **I'm sorry, but i went through a total re-write of this story when I noticed that after chapter five it started going out of focus and stupidly rushed, so I am doing it all over again, but now it will be a little more different from this one and (I hope, better)**

 **well this is all I have to say so, if you want the re-written version, here's the 'new' name: Transformers Prime - Crawling light and Darkness wings.**

 **I now, it doesn't make sense, but I thought it was better give it a new name instead of just calling it a V2, but I would like to hear and read(well the first figuratively of course) your opinions on this**

 **thank you all**

 **FenixX13**


End file.
